Accomplish the Opposite
by NikNoteMadness
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are forced to leave their hometown and make a new life that Itachi fears and Sasuke encourages. But their love is not mutual. A murder, a love and secrets. Will the brothers find peace in their once hidden romance? Yaoi Rewritten!
1. Escape To Here

A/N Original: This story is based on parts. One by Itachi and the other by Sasuke, then the story follows.  
These are not POVs nor are the separate from the story.  
In most cases the parts are explanations or past events. Please read Parts I and II carefully so you do not get confused.  
Thank you

-Nik

A/N Redone April 6, 2011: I'm finally getting a chance to revise this story.  
I know I know its been like centuries and the mistakes are still here.  
I'm sorry. I am fixing it as you read. I hope you enjoy the story.  
R&R!

Disclaimer: I'm not entitled to profit from the works of this fic. I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters featured in this fic.

* * *

**Accomplish the Opposite**

**Chapter I**  
_**Escape to Here**_

* * *

(Part I)  
**I'm taking you with me, Sasuke**

Over the years they had been very close. Sometimes people thought they were too close to be brothers. This mattered none to either of them. All they knew was that they had each other and no one else. They'd grown up alone, bouncing back and forth between foster homes and shelters. They'd had adoptive parents but by the time Itachi was old enough to get out, he did, and he took Sasuke with him.

So now here he was sitting in the audience of his brother's graduating class. Itachi sat quietly with his arms folded. Now they could finally be adults and get away from all the childish games of high school. He'd been waiting for Sasuke to get older and become immune to the way the town talked about them. He cared none for their talk but he knew it bothered Sasuke.

No matter how untrue the accusations were, they were brutal. Sasuke had been picked on from the time he was in middle school up until…well he was still picked on. He never showed that he cared but while at home and away from the eyes of the hateful city they lived in, he seemed different.

Itachi was no fool. He knew Sasuke's eyes were on another-as if he cared. The brothers were nothing more than best friends who'd had a hard life. It was natural for them to be so close when they'd been that way from the time Sasuke had been born. They went through everything together. Who was to tell them that they should act any different outside their home?

Now they wouldn't have to care so much. Sasuke was finally getting out of high school and there were a million places they could go to get away. Even if it meant they were going to have to leave behind the friends that had grown to love them. They just had to leave. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke suffer anymore than he had to.

(Part II)

**I don't want to, Itachi**

* * *

Sasuke sat in the backseat of Itachi's car with just a few boxes of their belongings. He refused to sit in the front next to his brother as they left their city. He was furious for having to leave but it couldn't be helped. Itachi wanted to leave and he wasn't going to be left behind.

He leaned his head on the window. Their trip was approximately a 3-day drive and Sasuke wasn't looking forward to it. He was leaving what little friends he had. He didn't know why he cared so much. They were just going to find out about him, they would hate him like everyone else did…eventually.

* * *

Two and a half days brought them to a desert. The town was hardly full and there were only old houses and a rundown diner. Itachi didn't have a choice but to stop. They hadn't eaten for the entire day and whether Itachi was hungry or not, Sasuke was going to need food. He pulled into the dirt parking lot and turned off the car. Sasuke was asleep in the back seat.

Itachi waited for a moment. He wasn't having second thoughts about getting him and his brother out of that town; he was just having a hard time realizing that he'd done so. He turned around and looked at his brother. They'd had their share of arguments about things, and Sasuke had run away a few times but it was never for more than a couple days. He wondered how long it was going to take for Sasuke to accept all this.

Itachi got out of the car and opened Sasuke's door. The younger boy woke up to see Itachi heading into the diner alone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, hell if he was going in there to sit with his brother. He just about shut the door when his stomach growled. Fine then, he would go, but he wouldn't say a word.

Sasuke sat down in the booth across from Itachi. He laid his head down on the table and ignored his brother's presence. He couldn't understand why he was so mad. He'd wanted to get out of that town just as much as Itachi did, but now that they were gone, he wanted to go back.

"You haven't talk to me in two days." Itachi tied his hair tighter. "That isn't like you." He cracked his neck and laced his fingers together, putting his chin on top of them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat the menu in front of him so he couldn't see Itachi's eyes.

"If you'll have to ignore me then I just won't buy you breakfast." Itachi smirked. Who was he kidding? He couldn't be mean to the boy if he tried. Sasuke groaned behind his menu and let it fall over on the table. He stared at his brother. He wanted to jump across the table and punch him in the face.

Sasuke put his elbow on the table and took a breath. He couldn't just not talk to Itachi for the rest of his life, like he was planning to do.

"Where'd you say we were going again?" Sasuke asked, playing with the sugar packets. He ripped one of them open and poured it out. Itachi watched him, he seemed depressed but there was nothing he could do about his brother's sadness.

"Konoha."

Sasuke had never heard of such a place. '_It must be small_' He thought. '_No matter, they won't find me there. They won't be able to see anything I've done._' He gave a half smile to Itachi as a thin waitress approached them.

* * *

Back in the car Sasuke sat up front. After a long breakfast and a talk that would have bored anyone else to death, the two brothers were back on good terms. Sasuke confessed why he hadn't wanted to leave and Itachi confessed why they had to. Apologies were exchanged and now they were on their way to a new place.

Their half an hour drive brought them into a town with many trees. Sasuke wondered how long this place had existed. Everything seemed new, or at least the houses did. The farther in they drove, the older things became. The roads were horrible and hard to drive over. The trees were still green and lush but they looked like they'd been there for a long time.

Their stop was a white and olive trimmed housing structure. The parking lot was fairly small but there were a lot of cars. Nice ones, Sasuke noted. The building didn't look as old as the ones they'd driven by a few minutes ago. In fact, everything in this particular area looked remolded. Sasuke was thankful they weren't going to live like poor people. He'd had enough of that growing up.

"Stay here." Itachi unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. He disappeared into a door that Sasuke thought looked a lot like a little mini haunted hotel off to the side of the building. He sat quietly in the car, tapping the window to scare a fly that decided that was where it wanted to take a break.

He was about to give up on waiting for Itachi to come back when he saw two people exit the building. He sat up in his seat and watched them closely. They appeared to be carrying gym bags and backpacks. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to see them more clearly.

First he noticed the one closest to him. His hair was long, dark brown, and flowed down his back. He had pale skin and he was quite tall. Sasuke bet they were the same age, or close. The second boy was a redhead and a lot shorter than the first guy was. Sasuke couldn't see him very well but he knew that he couldn't read the guy's expression at all, as if it was just blank.

The two of them headed towards a random car and got in. Sasuke watched them leave and wondered if they lived on his floor. Speaking of which floor, where was Itachi with the keys?

Sasuke got out the car and walked around to the trunk. He jumped on the car and pulled out his phone. He was supposed to call his friend when he got in town but he didn't really feel like it. What was he going to say anyway? '_Hey… I made it to the middle of nowhere?_' He sighed and gave up on the call since Itachi was on his way back to him with some papers.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, with no meaning. He didn't know what he was saying but it wasn't all that hard for Itachi to figure out.

"Second floor, apartment-" He looked at the paper. "-6." He handed Sasuke the keys. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took them as he jumped off the car and stared at his new home.

"How many apartments are there?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the windows. He could easily see there were three stories and people were comfortable about letting their things hang off the balconies.

"15 and they're all full but one I think. The landlady says that the people here are pretty nice and keep to themselves. With any luck, they'll just steer clear of us." Itachi opened the trunk and pulled out a box. He threw it at Sasuke and pulled another one out for him to carry.

"Ready?" He asked his little brother. Sasuke shrugged and started walking. He was not looking forward to what the inside was like. He wasn't looking forward to anything as it was. He really just wanted to go back to his crappy apartment in Kantou, AKA '_Hate the Uchiha_'-ville.

* * *

Sasuke stuck the keys in the door and turned the lock. The hallway was dark and there weren't any lights on. He pushed the door open and a light shined out of the room. The room that he walked in would be the living room. It was surprisingly nice inside. The curtains were open wide, revealing the place. The room was spacious and the carpet was new. He could smell fresh paint and house cleanser. He dropped his box near the door as Itachi walked in.

"Satisfied?" Itachi asked. "It's better than the last place we left. A lot bigger." He put his box next to the one Sasuke had brought in. The younger rolled his eyes and walked towards the small hall. He passed a bathroom and a small room he knew Itachi would make him stay in.

"How come you get the room with the balcony?" Sasuke asked as he opened the sliding door and stood outside. He looked down to barely see the balcony below theirs. He could just about see a guy with silver hair but he looked away when he heard Itachi come in.

"Sleep where you want, Sasuke." Itachi rolled up his sleeves and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Come on, we've gotta get the rest of the stuff in here so we can go look for some mattresses." He started walking away and smiled when he heard Sasuke groan about being in the car. "Would you rather sleep on the floor then?" He asked, disappearing. Sasuke didn't answer, he just followed Itachi out.

* * *

A little over 15 minutes later while Itachi and Sasuke were lugging a small nightstand up the stairs people began watching them move in. Sasuke had noticed a few of them. Apparently everyone was home that day and decided they wanted to take a peek at their new neighbors.

"You're gonna drop it." Sasuke whined as he lost balance and the dresser almost fell from his grasp. Itachi sat it down on the stairs and looked at him. Sasuke leaned up against it so it wouldn't go tumbling down the stairs.

"I'll take it myself if you have to whine, Sasuke." Itachi proceeded to pick it up when he felt someone hovering over his shoulder. He turned around a bit startled to see a fairly thin girl standing behind him. Her hair was long and silky. She had a beautiful smile covering her face and her eyes were partially closed. She was wearing some white skin-tight shirt and black-just as tight-jeans.

"Need help?" The girl asked and began twirling the ends of her hair. Itachi just stared at her, as if to say, '_If I can't lift then I know you can't._' The girl must have read Itachi's mind because she smiled and pointed a little down the hall.

"Of course I won't be lifting a thing, but he will." A little ways down the hall stood a tall guy with spiky blue hair. Itachi raised an eyebrow. The guy looked a bit familiar but he couldn't place where he thought he'd seen him before. Itachi turned to Sasuke who shrugged and then back at the smiling girl.

"I think we can manage." He nodded and turned away. He wasn't really in the mood for making any friends. They were just going to judge him like everyone else had.

"There's boxes in the car." Sasuke said, picking up his end of the dresser. "I'm sure you can lift those." He cracked a small laugh but it fell low when he saw Itachi's face. His brother apparently didn't agree with what he was saying. Sasuke shrugged it off. He was tired of going up and down the stairs.

"It would be my pleasure to help you boys out." The skinny girl said. She clapped her hands twice and pointed down the stairs. "Come on Kisame you heard him there's boxes in the car and we don't have all day." The girl walked around Itachi and hopped on the banister to slide down. Kisame slid passed Sasuke and walked out.

"You don't think she…"

"…likes me?" Itachi said. He shrugged since he didn't really care. "She's got it written all over her. No matter, it's not like we haven't dealt with people like her before. Just try and stay out of the friend's zone. I don't think we'll be here long and I'm not going to have you pissed at me again for making you leave people like her behind."

The brothers stuck the night stand in Sasuke's room, which they designated as the smaller room since Sasuke didn't have a preference and would be sleeping all day anyway. They walked out of the room to see the girl, which now looked more like a boy in the light, sitting on top of the box the Kisame was carrying, ordering the guy around.

When he saw Itachi he jumped off the box and walked over to him. "Haku, I'm number 7 down the hall." He stuck his hand out. Itachi shook his hand but didn't say anything for a second. Outside in the dark hallway he was so sure this was a girl. Up close he still couldn't quite tell, except for the adam's apple and the flat chest.

"Itachi." He said. "This is my brother Sasuke." He turned around and Sasuke walked up to shake Haku's hand. Haku smiled and stared at Sasuke then Itachi.

"Brothers ne? I thought you two were lovers. Good news for me." He snapped around and walked over to Kisame. "This is Kisame. Number 8, on the other side of you. Isn't he adorable?" Haku pinched one of his cheeks. Sasuke mentally shook his head. They were both odd.

"Well, we've got a long way to go. Back to the car Kisame." Haku and Kisame walked out and Sasuke followed. Itachi shook his head and stared heading out. He wasn't really in the mood for conversation. He was never much of a talker anyway. He just wanted to get the stuff in and be left alone. He had the feeling that this Haku was going to become a pain.

* * *

"Tsunade? The landlady? She's a liar. Everyone around here is pretty close and I think most of us are loud. We don't in any way keep to ourselves." Haku said, sipping on his tea. Itachi couldn't think of how he'd let the boy convince him that tea was a good idea. But here they were, all drinking tea in Haku's apartment when the doorbell rang. Haku got up and walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Sorry about bothering you, Haku. We got your mail again." The boy handed an envelope to Haku and waved, about ready to leave. Haku grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"You too." Haku grabbed the boy standing silently behind the other one. He pushed them both into the dining room and smiled. Sasuke noticed these were the two boys from earlier. He also noticed that they were both odd in their own way. The taller one appeared to have the weirdest eyes Sasuke had ever seen, no pupils. The other one, the emotionless one also had weird eyes but his were much darker, like he was wearing makeup.

"Itachi, Sasuke." Haku cleared his throat. "This is Neji and his crazy lover Gaara. Apato 11 upstairs. Neji, Gaara." Haku pointed. "This is Itachi and his cute little bother Sasuke. They just moved into 6." Haku groaned when they said nothing between each other. "You guys are no fun." Haku sat down and the boys waved, everyone minus Gaara who folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"You guys are staying for tea, have a seat." Haku said picking up his cup. Sasuke tried not to stare but the one Haku called Neji has the most enticing eyes. They were beautiful and calm. The other boy, the one Haku called Gaara, his eyes were just as pretty but he appeared to be trying to hide them.

"Sorry Haku, I'll be late for class if I stay. Gaara can stay, but I doubt he wants to." Neji looked over at him but the boy was still close-eyed with his arms crossed. His face hadn't changed any since Sasuke had seen him earlier. Could he even talk?

Itachi stared at the two confused-like. He didn't know what the hell was going on with everyone in this building. Everyone seemed so-

"Fine fine fine. Gaara you're such a drag. I should tell the entire building that you had me paint your nails last week." Haku giggled and looked at Neji. "When you get tired of him you know where I live." Haku smirked. Sasuke and Itachi looked at Gaara, hoping to see some emotion. They saw none, he didn't even look angry at the comment. Neji smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure thing Haku." Neji turned to Sasuke and Itachi. "Be careful, he bites." Neji bowed. "It was a pleasure." He turned around and followed Gaara who was already half way out the door.

"Neji's a lot more fun when Gaara isn't around. Although, it just takes Gaara time to get used to people. I remember when they first moved in. Gaara wouldn't even look at anyone, or me. Now he'll probably talk to me when he needs something. Mostly he talks to Neji and Naruto. You'll meet Naruto later, he's right upstairs from you. Loud mouth, that boy." Haku laughed.

Itachi stood up. "I think it's about time we go too. We've got a lot to do before dark." He tapped Sasuke. "I thank you for the tea, Haku." He bowed, "It was also a pleasure to meet you, and you Kisame." He bowed again. Sasuke said his good-byes as well and then they were gone.

* * *

Itachi laid in his bed that night. He was uncomfortable but he couldn't afford anything more than the mattress he'd gotten. He bought a full size mattress and dished out a few extra dollars to get Sasuke a queen size. There was no reason for them both to suffer from back pains.

He couldn't sleep anyway. He was having a reoccurring dream and it was hurting his head. He was also stressed about finding a job. He'd transferred schools and his grant was enough for rent but he couldn't afford to take care of Sasuke on what came in every month. As much as he didn't want to work for a while longer, he had no choice.

He sat up and got out of bed. He walked over to a few boxes in his room and started digging through them. He found a bottle of Advil and popped the cap. He swollwed down three of the pills without any water. He went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and he just wanted some rest.

As if he had time for any of that. He had classes in three days and Sasuke had them in a week. He was going to have to worry about him and Sasuke getting back and forth between the school and work, all with the high prices of gas. He'd have to find Sasuke a car, maybe a job.

"Why did you leave me with him, father?"

He walked out the bathroom after pounding his head on the door for a while. None too much that made his head hurt any less. He opened his room door and made a few steps that led him to Sasuke's door. He opened it quietly and looked inside. Sasuke always slept with his window open so Itachi could see him clearly through the light of the moon.

'…_Sasuke._' Itachi didn't say it aloud but Sasuke moved in his bed.

"Why do you watch me when I sleep?" Sasuke asked, not looking at his brother. Itachi didn't answer. He couldn't, he didn't know the answer to begin with. Sasuke sat up in his bed and turned on the small light of his nightstand.

"Itachi?" Sasuke's voice was low but he wanted to know why. Several times in the last month had he caught his brother around his room in the dark. He didn't know if Itachi was being protective or paranoid. Or possibly-

"Go back to bed Sasuke." He turned away and proceeded to leave them room. He heard Sasuke get out of bed so he stopped walking. He turned around and Sasuke was right in front of him. They weren't the same height but Sasuke wasn't much shorter than he was.

"Those dreams." Sasuke spoke as if it was hard him to talk about. "They're back, aren't they?" He wanted to hug Itachi and tell him everything was okay and that this town wouldn't be like that last. They're closeness would be accepted here. But Sasuke didn't know if that was true or not.

"No." Itachi finally said. "It's nothing." He pushed Sasuke back towards the bed. "Go on, get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a really long day." He walked Sasuke backwards, never looking in his eyes. Sasuke reached the bed and pulled on Itachi's shirt.

"I know it's those dreams again." Sasuke said quietly. "They're trying to tell you something. Why aren't you listening?" He looked up but his brother's eyes were somewhere else. Itachi broke away from him and turned around.

"You know nothing, Sasuke." He rubbed his arm and tried again to forget the dream. He had been trying for the past two years.

"You protect me too much, Itachi. Do you think I'm such a good and clean person? I'm in-"

"Quiet." Itachi shouted. Sasuke dropped his head. It was rare to hear Itachi raise his voice, so he knew what that meant.

"You were never to mention that again, never." Itachi walked out of the room and Sasuke followed. He didn't know why he was upset but he needed to solve this. He wasn't going to go on living like this. Something had to be done. He followed Itachi into the living room and turned him around.

"Why am I to stay closed-mouth about this? It's nothing to be ashamed about. You've been hiding it for too long." Sasuke's eyes searched his but Itachi turned away again. Sasuke bit his lip and dropped his head…no he couldn't give up now.

"Tell me or I'll tell you first. I swear to God Itachi if you don't open your mouth to say something then I'm going to explode. This isn't Kantou anymore. We're in a new place. You put me here so stop being so scared. Tell me!" Sasuke pushed him.

"Be quiet." Itachi said calmly. "I have nothing to tell you." His fist clenched as Sasuke pushed him again. He wasn't going to say anything to anyone. No one was to know, not even Sasuke. He was just going to let the boy think what he wanted to.

"Dammit Itachi! Tell me you love me! Tell me!" Sasuke took a step back when Itachi slapped him across the face. He looked at his older brother and growled. Itachi stared at him and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke was still young, he didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's wrong, Sasuke." He stood perfectly still as the burning in his palm started fading. The younger boy shook with anger. He just needed Itachi to admit it to him. He wanted for his brother to love him back but Itachi was going to deny it no matter how true it might have been.

"What's so wrong? That I'm in love with my brother, or that he's in love with me?" Sasuke stepped closer. "Are we supposed to go on pretending this doesn't exist? Do you think it's going to just go away?" Sasuke stood as close as he could, Itachi was trapped against the wall. Sasuke laid his head and Itachi's chest. "Why won't you just tell me?" He asked, some of his anger leaving.

Itachi pushed Sasuke away, holding his shoulders. "It's not true. I don't love you, not like that." His eyes were once again searching the room instead of looking straight at Sasuke. He couldn't look down at his brother for fear that he would melt and say things he'd regret.

"You told me so. You said to me, '_I love you, Sasuke._' How can you not say it to me now?" He tried to move closer again by Itachi held him back.

"That was a lie. I was mistaken and my feelings were wrong. I wasn't right in my mind. I should have never told you that." He let go of Sasuke's shoulders. "It's wrong for the two of us to be together. You're just going to have to accept that, Sasuke." Itachi ran a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Never." Sasuke turned around and left the room, slamming his door shut. Itachi slid down against the wall to the floor. His shoulders dropped and he let his head fall into his hands. They'd never had an argument like this one. One where Sasuke questioned his brother's love for him. Itachi sat there for a long time. Even if he was in love with Sasuke, what could he do about it? They were born to be brothers…and not lovers.

* * *

**End Chapter I**

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Its been revised about a thousand times._  
_I hope I got all the mistakes out this time. _

_Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!_

_-Nik_


	2. Away From the Summer Solstice

AN-I missed you guys! Story's back on track! Yay!

_Disclaimer_: I'm still not profiting from this fic. If I were I would tell you.

**Chapter II  
Away From the Summer Solstice**

(Part I)  
**I'm still here, Sasuke  
**

* * *

At first glance it just appeared that an older brother was looking out for his younger sibling, dragging him everywhere by the hand. Keeping him close and away from the childish pranks the other kids played. The next glance was more of a stare. 16 year old Itachi held his 13 year old brother too close.

It was his duty as an old brother to watch over what his parents had so carelessly left behind. The way people treated them wasn't horrible, at first. It was more Itachi that they despised. They could see the look of lust in his eyes. The lust they had mistaken for something only a brother could give.

Itachi was just 18 when he left the care of city services and moved him and Sasuke into a small one-bedroom apartment. It had been all he could afford at the time but neither of them cared. Getting out of that horrible house where their adoptive parents watched them like hawks was more important.

They had only been living by themselves for a month when the dreams started. Itachi reframed from telling his brother why he kept waking up in a cold sweat, breathing like he'd been running for his life. This made it really hard for Sasuke to sleep himself. Every time Itachi woke up, so did Sasuke and he never let his brother know he was awake, he just watched from the safety of his side of the bed.

During those nights when Itachi would toss and turn in his sleep, he would often roll over and grab Sasuke around his waist. These nights were uncomfortable at first but Sasuke became used to it and waited for them to come. He enjoyed them until they suddenly stopped. They moved to a bigger place after a year and Sasuke got his own room. He never told Itachi what he'd done to him while they slept. He somehow thought that subconsciously, Itachi knew.

* * *

(Part II)  
**No you're not, Itachi**

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and grabbed his watch off the nightstand. He couldn't believe the type of neighbors they had. Who the hell would knock on someone's door at 5:43 in the morning? He groaned and pulled the covers back over his head. Itachi would get the door, it was his place anyway. Hell if Sasuke was going to get up after having just gone to sleep.

The knocking continued long after Sasuke had convinced himself that he was just having an annoying dream. Nobody knew them yet and he doubted Haku was up this early. But if he was, Sasuke was going to kill him and hide his body for this. He looked at his room door. He hadn't heard Itachi get up and walk passed him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the knocking just kept on going.

Finally deciding Itachi was probably still upset and didn't want to see anyone, Sasuke threw his covers on the floor and stomped out into the living room. He pulled the door open with such force that the person on the other side lost balance. He fell into Sasuke and they both fell back on the floor.

Sasuke didn't move for what he thought felt like years. It hadn't really occurred to him that a light and slender body was laying on top of him. Sasuke stared as a pair of eyes opened and watched him. His fallen intruder began to blush but Sasuke didn't notice as he saw the most inciting blue eyes of his life. A smile popped up in front of him and Sasuke didn't know whether to smile back or push the boy away.

"Hi." Came a voice that was anywhere between annoying and very high pitched. Sasuke frowned as he gained his composure and took in the scene. Just who was this…this-

* * *

Down in the cellar, away from the light of day and away from anyone who could bother him…away from Sasuke, Itachi sat on top of a washing machine. He sat cross-legged with is head against the wall behind him. He didn't remember how he arrived down there or how he'd found out exactly where the room was, but it was quite comfortable. At least it was keeping him away from Sasuke for the time being. Away from the truth of their situation.

He breathed easily down here as he listened to the dryer spin. He hadn't gone back to sleep the night before. He'd ended up in his car, driving to the middle of nowhere and back to clear his head. It's safe to say that that didn't work out much for him. He was still confused, he was still upset, and he was still-

"You must like the dark too."

Itachi swiftly turned his head to the door. He was so involved with his thinking that he hadn't even heard anyone come down the stairs. As if he was in the mood for talking or meeting anyone, he stared. Nobody roamed outside their homes at this hour. He leaned back against the wall as the person hoped up onto the washing machine and sat next to him.

"You and you're brother, you're an odd pair." Haku said as he took up the sitting style Itachi was in. He received no answer from the Uchiha so he bit his lip and decided on a different approach. "The walls are paper thin around here you know." Haku didn't need to say much more than that.

"…" Itachi just stared at the ceiling. If he couldn't talk about this with Sasuke then how was he supposed to talk to a complete stranger about it? Haku couldn't imagine what Itachi was going through. He had no clue how hard it was going to be if Itachi and Sasuke were to live the way they wanted to.

"I thought there was something weird about you." Haku sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Everyone has their secrets you know. Everyone in this building especially. We're all a little different from the outsiders, we call them. But you and Sasuke, you two are a rare kind of different." He smiled into the darkness of the room.

"Don't judge us, Haku." Itachi spoke softly. He hadn't wanted to say anything at all but he couldn't help it. If Haku knew then at least he had someone to talk to. "We're the same as everyone one else." Itachi was more trying to convince himself of this. Haku giggled and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"You know what?" Haku started. "You are the same. Everyone living here has one major thing in common." Haku smiled wider and Itachi looked over at him. "We're all male, except for the three girls on the top floor. But even they have the same preference as we do. You already know my take, I'm sure. Kisame follows me around like a horny dog and you've met Neji and Gaara. Anything falling together for you?" Haku changed his sitting position so that he was facing Itachi with his hands stuffed into his lap.

"…" Itachi remained quiet, though he had a pretty good guess. He remembered talking to Tsunade on the phone before she okay'd for him to move in. He remembered filling out the weird housing application. The questions seemed a little too personal but Itachi was desperate to get himself out of that town. He didn't care if she knew his orientation.

"So you do know something is going on." Haku giggled again. "This place is more of a haven for you then anything Itachi. There are 15 apartments and 18 tenants. You and Sasuke make it 20. Tsunade sorta rescued all of us. We all came from different cities where we were treated like hell and punished for our lifestyles. You and Sasuke are no different. It's okay if you love your brother, Itachi."

"Everyone here might be gay but they don't love their blood. Sasuke has convinced himself that he feels that way for me. He's young and he's got a long road ahead of him. I can't reciprocate his feelings. What kind of a brother would I be if I let him think all this was okay? He deserves better." Itachi exhaled and tried to relax again.

"What are you planning to do about it then? Its not as if you can just walk up to him and slap him in the face, saying-" Haku tried to mimic Itachi's voice. "-_Listen Sasuke, Brother's are for video games and checking out other hot guys, like Haku. Love and sex are definitely not on the list. Got it?_' You already tried that last night." He snickered and combed his fingers through his hair.

Itachi mentally sighed. Haku was right, he'd already taken that approach and Sasuke was just as stubborn as he was. There was no way he was going to convince Sasuke he felt other wise, not after everything that had happened.

"Maybe the two of you just need some time apart. From what I understand, you've been together for like what 18 years or something? Being with someone for that long everyday could bring on numerous attractions and mixed emotions. Take a night off. Hell, take a couple nights off. Kisame and I are going out tonight. Force invite on your part, you're coming with no questions." Haku clapped and started rambling about what they were going to do.

"Why do you lead him on?" Itachi asked, right in the middle of one of Haku's boring statements about hair or something. Haku stopped and put a finger over his own lips. He was trying to remember what Itachi had said, or why it was important.

"Kisame?" Haku laughed. "There are four people in this complex that everyone is afraid of. First on the list, in apartment number 13-ironically- is this creepy guy, Orochimaru. He only comes out at night and he does all this weird stuff that people just don't get." Haku shivered. "We pretty much steer very clear from him. Me especially and I'm usually friendly with everyone but the way he looks at me is disgusting. Plus he has this unusual long tongue that he likes to sport every time he sees me." Haku took a breath.

"Neither here no there. Next on the list and my favorite." Haku put his hands together and batted his eyelashes. "Apartment 9 next door to Kisame is the sexy, hot, luscious, mysterious, and gorgeous-" Haku smiled when Itachi cleared his throat. "Momochi Zabuza, my husband to be." Haku melted and started squealing. "Apparently for everyone else he's really scary. Nobody will talk to him, I barely even have the guts to say two words to him in a month. He's some drug dealer or something. He hardly comes out of the apartment but lots of people go in. Not me though." Haku whined.

"Third, who you've already met is Gaara. There's not much to say about him, just that he doesn't talk much. Apparently he went through some traumatic stage when his father tried to murder him like a billion times. Neji says Gaara doesn't sleep at all, he just sits up at night and stares at the white noise on the television or stares blindly at the computer screen. I don't know what Neji sees in that guy. He's a ball of confusion and he does all these unexplainable things. I joke with him, he knows that but I'd hate to see him mad. Rumor is, he killed his father." Haku whispered. "I mean it can't be true but still, if he looks like a demon then I'm just going to assume he is." Haku nodded.

"The last person is Kisame. People don't like him much either. I can't imagine why, he's such a sweetheart. Anyways, I don't lead him on, I'm just being friendly with him, unlike the rest of the tenants. Kisame moved here about 6 months ago and I was the first person to say something to me. Actually I'm the first person to greet everyone. Seeing as how I've been here for awhile. When I moved in there were only three other people here. There were the lovers of apartment 4 Kakashi and Iruka and then old man Jiraiya, all three of which are still here. That was four years ago.

"You were fifteen?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Haku got real sad right about then. "My mother died when I was about six. I spent the next ten years with dozens of families. Then I came here by accident, thanks to Tsunade of course." He tried to laugh it off but the sadness was thick. He looked down at his watch.

"Gosh!" He stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll be late for class if I don't get moving." Haku started walking out. "Don't stay down here too long. I don't want you to go blind. You'll forget what I look like and that's hell in its own." He opened the door. "Come find me around eight. Either that or I will definitely find you." And he was gone.

Itachi couldn't really see the way their relationship was going. At times he felt like Haku was just trying to be a good neighbor. Then there were times he felt like Haku was flirting with him. God knows he didn't need someone else falling for him. He shook his head. Now he was stuck going out when he could be trying to rest. Although the idea of getting away from Sasuke for awhile didn't sound that bad.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed by the time Itachi came back inside. He stared at his brother and his brother stared at him. No words were spoken between the two. Itachi walked off to his room before Sasuke could even think of anything. He dropped his head not too long after.

'_He makes no sense to me at all. He brings me out here to this desolate place and I follow without a fuss. Now that we're here and completely alone, he still won't touch me. Dammit! What's wrong with him? Or…what's wrong with me…?_'

"He seems to be in a bad mood. Hey, you alright over there?" There was that voice again. Sasuke lifted his head to act as if nothing was wrong. As if that were possible with all the tension floating around the room. He didn't bother to fake a smile, what'd he have to be happy about?

"Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto." Sasuke said. The boy who had apparently been beating on his door about 20 minutes ago was sent by Haku. After Sasuke managed to get himself out of their embarrassing state, he didn't have the energy to care how early it was. He might as well get to know Naruto since they were the same age, living in the same place, and apparently were going to the same school.

"Okay then, anyway like I was saying. Haku said he heard you and you brother arguing last night. I heard it too, you guys were pretty loud and I'm right upstairs from you. It didn't sound too pretty." Naruto shook his head. Sasuke couldn't say anything for a second. Had Haku and Naruto heard what he'd said? Did the whole building hear for that matter?

"Sasuke, tell your friend to leave. We have to be somewhere." Itachi walked back in the living room. Sasuke was still in the same position with his arms crossed. He paid Itachi no mind for the moment being. First he wanted to know where they could possibly be going at 6 in the morning.

"Don't be rude." Sasuke growled at him. It wasn't like Itachi to act like this, especially in front of other people. Whether he talked or not he was usually polite. He remained near the door and didn't say anything. He nodded towards Naruto and then pocketed his keys.

"It's no problem!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got class in a while anyway." He stood and smiled, all the while laughing. "See ya later Sasuke." He waved and walked across the room. He did this little half bow thing towards Itachi and left through the now open door. When he was gone Sasuke leaned back in his chair like he was ignoring Itachi.

"Get dressed." Itachi went to walk out the door but Sasuke slammed the table with his fist. Itachi turned around and looked at him. His eyes were low but he didn't look the least bit agitated. He just stared at his little brother as he stood up. Sasuke didn't even bother talking, he just walked to the bathroom and closed the door with a bit of force.

Itachi sighed and walked out to wait in the car. He didn't have time to run after his brother and try to make amends. Sasuke would get over it soon enough, and if he didn't then there was nothing Itachi could do. He wasn't going to give himself up just because his brother was throwing a fit. Sasuke always saw it Itachi's way, no matter how long it took. This time would be no different.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" The car ride was quiet and there was barely light outside. Sasuke decided to take a chance and say something, even though he had a feeling that it was going to do him any good. If Itachi had wanted to talk then he would have said something already.

"…" The older didn't say anything to let Sasuke know that he was even listening. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared out the windshield. They probably weren't even going anywhere. Sasuke could count numerous times when Itachi had just wanted to go for a ride and he never let Sasuke stay home alone. That was to say, Itachi wanted his company, no matter what he was thinking about.

"Are you at least going to tell me why then? Your lame excuse about it being wrong isn't going to convince me." Sasuke turned around in his seat so that he was looking directly at his brother. Itachi looked at him for a quick second, blinked, and then looked back at he road. Either he had nothing to say or he honestly didn't know what to say. How was he going to convince Sasuke it was wrong when he didn't totally feel that way himself?

"Silence? Nice way to own up to your feelings Itachi. You're some role model." Sasuke moved again, turning back to his lonely window. He spent a lot of time looking out this window. When he first started having those eerie feelings Itachi would take him for a ride and this is what they did. They sat not talking, Sasuke against his window, Itachi in his mind.

When a red light caught them Itachi turned to Sasuke and grabbed his chin. He turned the boy around and stared at him, searching his eyes. He knew Sasuke was upset but he couldn't fix that. He leaned close, he wanted to kiss Sasuke, he really did. His lips quivered and he could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into his. He moved closer, his lips weren't even inches away from what they wanted.

He breathed as he stopped moving. He was so close he could feel Sasuke breath hitch as their lips just barely touched.

However, bad timing always had its way of sneaking up on him. Had a car not pulled up along side them, he would have kissed Sasuke. Had their light not changed green, he would have kissed Sasuke. Had his brain not turned back on, he would have…

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It appears that we were born out of order. You should be the oldest since you're so brave, right?" Itachi tried to smile but it was forced. Sasuke threw an internal fit. He was this close to getting what he wanted and the damn timer on those pesky traffic lights had ruined it.

"You were going to kiss me." Sasuke said. Itachi turned his eyes to him and then back to looking where he was going. Should he admit it? Was there any reason for him giving Sasuke false hope? He wasn't going to use that as a crutch for anything. He wouldn't let things continue outside this car.

"I was." That was his first mistake. He wished he had said something else. He shouldn't have answered at all. He knew what was going to come after this. There would be a series of questions about why he hadn't and then Sasuke was going to conclude that he in fact did have feelings for him.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't say anything. He kept quiet the most of the ride after that. Itachi didn't know what he was thinking. It really wasn't like Sasuke to not get his point across. He turned his entire back to Itachi and leaned his forehead against the window.

They drove for about ten minutes in silence when Sasuke decided to turn back around. He seemed to be doing a lot for moving around today and Itachi could tell he was anxious about something.

"Why isn't it bothering you as much as its bothering me?" Asked Sasuke, head leaning against the glass. Maybe he could go about this a different way. There just absolutely had to be a reason for why Itachi was building the distance between them. And why he was picking now of all times.

'_He has more than enough reason to suspect me now. I should control myself better. I took things a little too far didn't I, Sasuke?_' Itachi decided not to answer directly. Even if he did have something to say, he wasn't going to let Sasuke really understand that it really was bothering him.

"So, where are we going?" Sasuke's voice was quiet. He'd given up on their argument. He seemed tired now and he only wanted to make it back to his bed and get the sleep he needed. Three hours of sleep wasn't going to allow him to function properly for the rest of the day.

"I need to find a job. The earlier the better." Itachi hated to admit it but if this was going to work then he needed some time away from the boy. He knew Sasuke could stay home by himself a few times a week. That wouldn't damage them too much. "The hospital downtown is looking for an intern. I think you should look into it." This was going to work, he just knew it.

"And you?" Sasuke said. "You finished your internships two months ago. Are you planning on working anywhere special?" Sasuke leaned on his elbow, looking ahead of him instead of at his brother.

"There…" Itachi pointed to a fourteen story building in front of them. They were downtown where the buildings got really big and looked in tip-top shape. Sasuke read the letters across the top of the building, _KHS_. (Konoha Health Services)

"They'll give you a job doing what? Making sure the patients don't get out of line at lunch?" Sasuke smiled to himself. He didn't even know why Itachi bothered. He was just as fucked up in the head as any of the patients he'd ever taken care of.

"Don't joke around, Sasuke. I'm applying for a training position. If I'm going to start my practice it will have to be this year." He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "If I can get this job, you won't have to want for anything." He smiled at Sasuke but the boy didn't smiled back.

"Except you." He mumbled but Itachi heard him. He sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"One day you're going to stop treating me like I'm 14." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Itachi slightly laughed -not one of his regular traits.

"Never."

* * *

The day was long and didn't seem to slow down at all. Sasuke and Itachi had spent the better part of the morning filling out applications and looking for places to work. They finally made it back home around 3 in the afternoon. Sasuke fell out on his bed and Itachi just barely made it to his. He didn't have time to sleep though. He had a lot of things to do before Haku came to get him.

Itachi did work on paperwork for awhile until sleep took over him. He spent four hours straight on his bed still in all his clothes. When he woke up his hair was all over the place and his phone was ringing. Who on earth would be calling him? He flipped his phone open and with blurry vision he tried to see the caller.

'_Restricted? Who could…_' His eyes grew wide and he flipped the phone closed, ignoring the call. '_It can't be..._ _How'd they find me? I made sure I changed my number and left everything back in Kantou._' He tried to catch his breath as he looked down the hall outside his door. '_If they have my number then that means they have Sasuke's too. They'll tell him everything!_'

Itachi got up and walked to Sasuke's room. The boy was out cold, laying on his stomach. Half of his body was on the bed and the other half hanging off the side. He spotted Sasuke's phone in his back pocket. He cursed himself for having to do this but he couldn't risk Sasuke finding out the real reason for them having to leave Kantou.

Itachi walked lightly across the carpet and stopped at the side of Sasuke's bed. He looked at his brother and his hand shook as he reached down. He stopped when Sasuke moved and turned his head towards him. He was still sleep but this was just not going to work. The closer Itachi got, the more Sasuke stirred.

Itachi knelt down next to the bed and took a deep breath. He was going to have to fake his way through this. Sasuke was going to wake up either way so he just better think of something quick. He gulped and touched Sasuke's bare back with his hand as lightly as he could.

Sasuke groaned but didn't move. Itachi moved ever so slowly, pushing his hand farther down the small of Sasuke's back. The boy's skin was heated and he began to sweat with every touch. Itachi reached the rim of Sasuke's pants and stopped. He looked at Sasuke face to make sure he was still soundly asleep. The younger's lips were parted slightly and his breathing was quick.

Itachi slid his hand sweetly over Sasuke's ass and slowly pushed his hand into Sasuke's back pocket. Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke's face. Waiting and hoping he didn't see those black irises come into view before he was done. Sasuke moved like was about to roll over so Itachi froze and held his hand as still as possible.

He remained calm while pulling the phone from its prison. When it was at last retrieved Itachi didn't move away like he should have. He touched Sasuke's back again. Beads of sweat meeting his palm. Sasuke's smooth skin was something he remembered under his hands. He made his way up Sasuke back and to his shoulders. The boy shivered and took a deep breath.

He exhaled heavily. "…Itachi." His lips closed and he frowned in his sleep. He was dreaming, about his brother. Itachi moved the hair out of Sasuke face and got closer. To his utter surprise Sasuke rolled over on his back, catching Itachi's arm under him. The older cursed himself again. He could have just gone out when he got the phone but no, he just had to keep on taunting the sleeper.

Itachi leaned over Sasuke and tried to pull his arm free. It was no good, if he moved even another inch Sasuke would wake up. How was he going to explain this one? He put his free hand on the bed and crawled over his brother. He braced himself with his hand and straddled the boy. He silently thanked any of the Gods that Sasuke was exhausted.

Itachi took a deep breath and proceeded to pull his arm out from under the boy. Their bodies were close and Itachi unknowingly leaned forward, leaving very little space between their faces. He was going to have to finish this quickly, he could feel his body starting to react to their closeness. He bit his lip and nuzzled the side of Sasuke's face, again unknown to him.

"Itachi?"

His eyes shot open! That was a conscious voice. He was caught, Sasuke was awake and now he-

Itachi sat up so fast he got dizzy. He pulled his arm free and almost fell off the back of the bed. He sat as still as possible, his hips still hovering over Sasuke's. His face was calm and his eyes were showing no sign of embarrassment, but inside, inside his was fighting with himself over what to do next.

Sasuke sat up, their faces aligned and he blushed at their position. Itachi was definitely out of ideas by now so he remained still, as did Sasuke. They just watched each other for what seemed like a million years. Every second that passed got longer and longer. Itachi's first clever thought was to-

"Ah…I must be dreaming ne?" Sasuke laid back down and put his hands behind his head. "There's no way my saint of a brother would lay over me like this." Sasuke sighed. Itachi raised an eyebrow. It could be a dream, he could make it look like this never happened at all. He was in the clear now, but first-

"Is it, Sasuke?" Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke lips gently. He pulled away and looked at the gloss in his brother's eyes. "Too bad it's a dream ne?" He ran his thumb over Sasuke's warm and shaking lips. "I love you, Sasuke."

The boy's eyes widened like saucers and his breathing deepened. He wanted to say something back he wanted to tell his brother he loved him too, but…he couldn't breathe now. Why couldn't he breathe? Sasuke stared at Itachi as his vision stared to blur. Itachi was holding his throat. His thumbs were dug into the sides of Sasuke neck where his pulse could be felt.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hands and tried to pry them away but he couldn't move anymore. His air was gone and he could no longer see who was in front of him. His eyes closed and darkness came quickly.

"I…ta...chi…" Sasuke passed out under his brother. Itachi smiled darkly. Taking all those classes on human anatomy had paid off. Now Sasuke could sleep and believe all that was a dream and nothing more. Itachi kissed Sasuke cheek and then got off the bed. He wondered how Sasuke was going to accept such a realistic dream. He smiled to himself as he left the room.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm leaving for awhile. Mind yourself." Itachi opened the door after Haku had been knocking for like three seconds. When Sasuke saw Haku smiling and standing there looking all fancy, he raised and eyebrow and looked at his brother.

"A date?" Sasuke asked, flipping through the basic channels on their television. He was laying on his stomach on the floor but had raised himself to see why Itachi was leaving him behind. Itachi shook his head and Haku stepped inside.

"What's wrong kawaii Sasuke? Don't you want Itachi to have fun with me? I promise I'll bring him back in one piece. If not tonight then tomorrow morning. Alright?" Haku winked at him and then threw up a peace sign as he smiled.

"It's not a date, Sasuke." Itachi said as Haku was pulling him out the door by his shirt. "Oh, Sasuke." Itachi called and he looked up from his comfortable area on the floor. "I took your phone so don't bother looking for it. We're getting our numbers changed. You can have it back tomorrow." Itachi pulled the door closed.

Sasuke thought about that for a second. Then it hit him before he could put it all together. How'd Itachi get his phone anyway? Was that dream he woke up to real? No, he shook his head and got up, hurrying to the door. He pulled it open and stuck his head out to see Itachi going down the stairs.

"Again? We just got new numbers! Come on! You're acting like the FBI is following us. Give me my phone back! How am I supposed to make calls?!" Sasuke stepped out the door and stood in front of the stairwell. "Itachi! I'm not kidding." His brother only turned around and waved. Sasuke dropped his head and turned around to go back in the house. He was startled and damn near terrified when a pair of green eyes surrounded in black appeared in the darkness in front of him. Sasuke grabbed his chest and took a few deep breaths.

Gaara's eyes darted from Sasuke to the stairs behind him. Sasuke moved to the side and waited for Gaara to walk by him. The redhead didn't move, he just stood there, staring at the stairs like he'd never seen any before. Sasuke looked around then back at Gaara.

'_Gees, is he waiting for the red carpet or something?_' Sasuke blinked like a million times and Gaara still hadn't moved. What was he doing down on the second floor anyway? Didn't Haku say he lived on the third floor?

"Gaara do you have my keys?" Neji called downstairs and leaned over the railing. That was the first time Sasuke saw Gaara move. He held up Neji's keys with one hand but he never took his eyes off the stairs. Neji growled and closed the door upstairs. He came carefully down the steps and stopped next to Gaara.

"You could have told me you had them instead of letting me tear up the room looking for them." Neji turned around to see Sasuke standing there -as if he hadn't seen him there when he got down the stairs. "Sasuke right?" Neji threw up a hand as he started walking down the second flight.

"Yeah." Sasuke waved as Neji began jogging down the stairs. He watched him and then looked at Gaara, who for some Goddamn reason was still fucking standing there. Sasuke really didn't know why the hell the boy hadn't moved yet. It was beginning to piss him off more than freak him out. Just what the hell was this guy's problem?

"Gaara! We'll be late, let's go!" Neji called from the bottom of the stairs. Gaara took one step and then looked at Sasuke, shifting only his jade eyes. It must have been Sasuke's imagination but he could have sworn he heard the boy laugh or something like that. That face wasn't showing any sign but just because Sasuke's eyes weren't working, didn't mean his ears weren't. He turned around to go back in the apartment once Gaara was gone. What a long 3 minutes that was.

* * *

Itachi hated the night life scene. He would have rather stayed in his apartment and worked on all the applications that his possible employer had given him to fill out in the comfort of his own home. He didn't have the time nor the energy to go dancing with Haku. Not that that's what they were going to do. He actually had no idea where they were going.

Itachi was sitting up front in Haku's car as they drove recklessly over the speed limit in a residential area. Kisame sat in the back next to the window. Gaara was smashed in the middle but he leaned more against Neji-who had his arm around him- than the loner on the other side of him. What was bothering Itachi was that they were totally in a different part of the town now. The trees were getting thicker and the area started to look like a forest.

He looked at Haku as he sang along with the radio. Haku stopped when he saw Itachi staring at him. He smiled and winked at Itachi. He knew the boy wanted to know where they were going but Itachi never asked. He didn't talk the entire car ride. He didn't talk the entire night. They bounced from club to club and visited the movies. They even went to see a live band but Itachi was quiet unless Haku asked about something important.

The movie was quiet boring. Itachi sat through it thinking about what he'd done earlier. He could still taste Sasuke all over his lips and he kept touching them throughout the movie. He couldn't believe he'd gone so far and almost gotten caught. He was going to have to be more careful.

The night ended quickly, Itachi was thankful. He wanted to go home and finish sleeping. The small group of them went their separate ways but Haku stopped in front of Itachi's door. Itachi turned around and stared at him, as if to ask what the boy wanted.

Inside the house Sasuke was watching them talk through the peek hole of the door. He stood there for awhile and watched Haku closely. He didn't trust the boy as far as he could throw him. And God knew Sasuke couldn't throw him a foot.

Back outside the door Haku was smiling again. "So you had fun right? We usually do something more entertaining but everyone has class early tomorrow." He stepped closer and gave Itachi's nose a small tap. "You should come more often-" Haku paused and started giggling. "That was pretty straightforward of me now wasn't it?" He stepped up closer and kissed Itachi's cheek before he gave him a pat on the chest. "Ja ne." He walked off to his door and went in without looking back.

Itachi waited outside his door for a minute. Sasuke took this time to jump in his bed and pretend him was sleep. He had a feeling Itachi wasn't going to sleep tonight. He knew his brother would be at his door staring at him in a few minutes, but he was wrong.

It was a little after 2 in the morning before Itachi made it too Sasuke's room. The boy was snoring softly under his covers. Itachi leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms. He titled his head and wondered if he could get away with another kiss. He highly doubted it.

"You're watching me sleep again." Sasuke said, sitting up pretty quick. Had he been awake the entire time? Itachi smiled and shrugged. He walked over and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Guilty." Itachi responded. "Although, it was just to check on you." He looked at Sasuke like he was concerned about something. Itachi was making that face a lot lately. Sasuke remembered that was the face Itachi had made after Haku dared to put his lips on him.

"Did you have fun on your date with Haku?" Sasuke tried to pretend he didn't really care but it was bothering him that his brother would push him away for some nobody who they barely knew. Itachi frowned and then let up as he shook his head.

"It wasn't a date, Sasuke." Hadn't he told him that earlier? It was obvious that Sasuke was a bit jealous so Itachi tried to reassure him. He had very little interest in Haku romantically. Sasuke wasn't going to see it that way though. This had been the fist time that Itachi had gone out with a guy in a very long time. And of course Sasuke didn't know Kisame, Neji and Gaara had gone too.

"Yeah, like you're not attracted to him. Hanging out the day after you meet him. At night none the less. You're totally into him and it was a date. You're just trying to push me away, aren't you?" Sasuke sighed. "Fine Itachi, do what you want with him." Sasuke fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Be quiet, you know nothing." This was beginning to annoy him. Sasuke was starting more and more fights with him as the hours went by. It hadn't been this way before. What was so different now?

"That's what you're always telling me. Maybe I'd know something if you'd stop hiding things from me. You've gotten real good at that." He sat back up and touched Itachi's thigh. His brother looked at him and Sasuke could see the exhaustion in his eyes. "I guess you'd tell me something if I stopped acting like I'm 14." Sasuke dropped his head.

Itachi pushed Sasuke's hair back and the boy looked up at him. "Get some sleep huh. Today is going to be tough." Itachi stood up and started walking out. He could fell Sasuke get up to follow him.

"Can I…can I sleep with you?" Sasuke spoke to Itachi's back. The older froze when he heard this. They hadn't shared a bed in a long time, not since the time when things had gone too far between them. Itachi couldn't promise that he would keep his hands to himself. He was already aching for a kiss, what would happen if they laid under each other?

"No." That was all that Itachi said. He didn't turn around, he just began walking again. That was good, he couldn't say yes, he knew what it was going to lead up to and they promised each other it would never happen again.

Sasuke was in shock. "You've never told me no before. Why now? It's not like anything's going to happen right? You haven't touched me in months. Either on purpose or on accident." Sasuke grabbed his brother's sleeve and turned him around. He hugged Itachi, tight. Smothering his head into the other's chest. Sasuke smelled his cologne and rubbed Itachi's neck with the side of his face.

Itachi couldn't stop the hand that slid around Sasuke's waist. He buried his nose in Sasuke hair and took a deep breath. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew Sasuke could feel it too. There was no way he could hide it now. He couldn't deny it anymore.

"Just let me stay with you, Itachi. Just this once."

"Please Sasuke-" Itachi raised the boy's chin and kissed his forehead. "-go back to bed." He looked down at him. "I can't control myself around you." He was trying to be a good brother. Why wasn't Sasuke listening to him?

"I don't want you to." Sasuke's eyes were big and pleading. "Don't make this a big deal. I just want to lay with you." Sasuke begged, grabbing Itachi shirt tighter.

'_He just wants to lay with me. There's no harm in that, right? We've done this before. It's no different than it was before I told him about the dreams. I'll be fine. I can't tell him no._' Itachi pushed him away and stroked the side of his face. "You'll thank me for this later, Sasuke." He disappeared in his room and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke stared at the door for a long time. He wanted to open in and go in but he couldn't force himself into his brother's heart. He knew Itachi loved him, he just wanted to hear it. He wanted those soft words he'd heard in his dream. He wanted them so bad that it was beginning to hurt. His insides were so empty they were sucking him in. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be this gentle before he couldn't take it anymore.

He started back to his room with is hand over his stomach. He felt hungry, or close to almost wanting to puke. This feeling was steadily growing stronger, just like the taste on his lips. He touched them as he sat on his bed.

-"_I love you, Sasuke._"-

He knew that had to be real but it felt like a dream when he woke up. He was confused and tired. He ran his thumb over his lips again. There was no mistaking it. Itachi was in his room. Itachi had kissed him. Itachi had told him…he loved him.

* * *

**End Chapter II**

I better not hear any whining about Haku. You all know he's my kawaii baby.  
Ah! Could you guys review please!  
I was so excited to know people missed this fic.  
And I have new readers! Yay!

-Nik 


	3. Tapered Affections

AN-Back again so soon? Hahahah, I couldn't help myself.  
I've decided to put out ONE chapter a day so I should have chapter ten up by Sunday the 13th.  
Enjoy my guppies!

Disclaimer: Chapter III and I still don't profit. If I owned Naruto I would get hassled for corruption of character.

**Chapter III  
Tapered Affections**

(Part I)  
**You fall in love to feel part of the crowd, Sasuke  
**

* * *

**  
**

Throughout Itachi's first years of college he was miserable. He was used to being in school with Sasuke where he could keep a close eye on him. Being in another school with no one he knew, Itachi kept to himself. He was somewhat of a loner since none of his high school peers were talking to him. His closest friend in high school was no longer alive but he didn't see that to be a problem. Close or not, when Itachi confessed the closeness of him and Sasuke's relationship, his friend avoided him more and more. So when Itachi got the news of his death, he hardly thought twice about it.

It was right about that time when Sasuke started to notice a huge change in his brother's personality. He grew very quiet and lost interest in everything he'd grown fond of. Itachi's life started taking dramatic changes soon after. He positioned all his classes and work schedule to fit Sasuke's school schedule. They began school at the same time and Itachi's internship at the city's health facility ended ten minutes before Sasuke got out of school.

Aside from the seven hours of school they both had, they spent every moment with each other, Itachi made sure of it. Sasuke could only remember one particular night when Itachi hadn't been around. Two days prior to that, Itachi received a letter in the mail that Sasuke never got to read. After the letter came Itachi acted so unusual that Sasuke had to question him.

Itachi never replied to the hundreds of questions and the continuos badgering. He simply told Sasuke that it was his problem and he would take care of it himself, and he did. A few months later Itachi announced that they were moving when Sasuke graduated. Sasuke couldn't help but imagine that this had something to do with that letter and why Itachi had mysteriously disappeared from his room for a total of six hours that night. Itachi had no idea that Sasuke knew he was gone that night and it was never brought up. Sasuke figured Itachi had very good reason for keeping things secret.

Soon after that weird night when Itachi had gone '_missing,_' came his sudden confession of feelings. Maybe it was accidental but Sasuke never admitted such feelings back. He stared at his brother in disbelief. Itachi didn't beg for his love to be returned. He simply stated everything and then left Sasuke standing in their living room in shock. Was it all Sasuke's fault that Itachi couldn't admit it anymore? If he had told Itachi he loved him that night, would Itachi be refusing to love him now?

(Part II)  
**You fall asleep to dream about yourself, Itachi  
**

* * *

**  
**

At the first sign of any light outside his window, Sasuke woke up to hear his brother moving around the living room and back and forth in the hallway. Sasuke could feel a headache building, and if he had any common sense he would leave his room to rummage in the kitchen for a bottle of Advil. Of course he currently wasn't thinking straight so that thought never crossed his mind. It had been three long and agonizing days since Sasuke made any type of verbal or physical contact with Itachi. He refused to leave his room, eat, and he could hardly call waking up every 15 minutes sleep.

Sasuke pulled the covers over his head and screamed to himself. He decided that if Itachi didn't want him then he was going to make himself disappear. He just didn't know how he was going to do that just yet. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew none of the things Itachi had said to him since they'd moved in here were true. He wasn't trying to protect Sasuke; he was just trying to make him suffer. Sasuke convinced himself that Itachi was the bad guy here.

Sasuke stopped breathing and sat up when he heard Itachi stop in front of his door. His room was still a bit dark and the light from the hallway coming under his door was a sure sign that Itachi was standing there, unmoving. Over the passed few days Itachi had done that very often. Sasuke had no idea why Itachi never opened the door. He didn't have a lock on his knob and Itachi had to have known that. He could have come in and apologized any time he wanted to.

Sasuke frowned when Itachi's shadow vanished from the light of the hall. He wanted to get up and go out there but he wasn't going to give in first. Itachi owed him and apology and Sasuke wasn't going to cave without one but his legs moved off the bed. His body had other plans. He was almost entirely off the bed when he heard Itachi's phone ring. Sasuke didn't move for a second. Itachi's phone had been mysteriously ringing non-stop for the last three days. Each time, Sasuke never heard Itachi pick it up. The calls started at the same time every morning and ended around 8:15 at night.

Sasuke wondered if it was a text or a page but he was too stubborn to go figure it out. For sure he wasn't going to make his presence known around Itachi until the other came in and sincerely apologized for…

Sasuke didn't even know what he wanted an apology for. Did he except Itachi to get on his knees and beg him for forgiveness? There was no way that Itachi was going to apologize for something he felt so strongly about. Sasuke could wait in that room for the next four months and the same thing would go on for days on end.

Sasuke jumped when he heard a knock on his door. There was no need for him to be alarmed though. This was the usual now that Itachi was working and if Sasuke remembered correctly, Itachi's first day of class was this particular morning.

"I'm leaving. There's take-out in the frig." Itachi disappeared and Sasuke heard the front door open and then close. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and then moved to his temples. Wouldn't it be better for the both of them if Itachi just came in? Sasuke shook his head and got up. He didn't bother making his bed since he'd be back in a few hours. He slugged through the hall and went to the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a small box full of whatever non-prescription and prescription drugs he could find. This headache most certainly had to go.

* * *

"Small world."

Itachi stopped walking up the stairs to campus when someone directed something at him. The voice was oddly familiar but Itachi had been carefully watching the cement stairs so he hadn't seen anyone. He looked up to see Kisame walking down the other side of the stairs. The guy that Itachi knew very little about smiled. Now Itachi knew why so many people were afraid of him. His teeth were oddly sharp and he looked like he wanted to bite someone's head off.

"Yeah." Itachi said. Kisame stopped next to him and Itachi was forced to look at him. He couldn't help but see a little glare in Kisame's eyes. He looked away and started up the stairs again. Kisame turned around and watched him leave. Itachi had no interest in starting a conversation.

"I thought you were taking morning classes." Kisame said and stuck his hands in his pockets. Itachi stopped and turned back around. Untrue to his conversation with Haku and Kisame the night before, it was afternoon now and Itachi was just getting to school.

"No. Change of plans. I work mornings in the hospital and then do class in the afternoons. That way Sasuke can take class in the morning and work in the afternoon. It's to benefit the both of us. I'll be going, Kisame." He bowed and started walking again. He heard the other say something about '_take it easy_' but he was too far gone now.

* * *

Itachi roamed the "L" building of his school. Three days now had Sasuke not said a single word to him. All Itachi's meek efforts to apologize were unheard since he couldn't go in that damn room. Itachi had gotten his job at the health center and that caused for him to be gone whenever he was called in. He had no set schedule for work. That would be the only time Sasuke left his room.

Itachi stopped in the hall and looked at the rows and rows of classrooms. He seemed lost, either because he'd never been here or because Sasuke was yet again on his mind. How was he supposed to concentrate on school when his brother was constantly in his thoughts? Itachi turned around and looked down the hall, trying to decide if he wanted to switch his class before even going in.

What he saw surprised him. A man in a black coat was just staring at him. He didn't seem ashamed at all. His trench coat was full-blown leather and his hat covered his eyes. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down. Itachi looked around the hall; mysteriously everyone around had vanished. He looked towards the classes and then back towards the man in black but, he was gone. Just like that Itachi was alone in the hallway. He couldn't stay, his heart was beating fast and he needed to get home to Sasuke. He had no choice...they were in danger. '_They_' had found them.

* * *

Itachi busted into his apartment to find Sasuke in his usual spot on the floor. "Sasuke, get your things...we're leaving." Itachi walked passed him and went in his room. He pulled out all the boxes in his closet and started filling them with what little he had unpacked. Sasuke came running in the room, forgetting their little fall out. He held onto the doorknob with one hand and the doorframe with the other.

"What? We just-"

"Now!" Itachi shouted and kept packing. He was mumbling to himself and trying to figure out the best way to get out of town without their nosy neighbors knowing. If that man came here, someone would tell him where they'd gone. Sasuke had never seen his brother in such a panic. He couldn't think of why he was in such a hurry to leave when they'd only been there a total of 5 days.

"What are we running from?" Sasuke asked as Itachi ran around the room and threw everything in his boxes. He didn't answer Sasuke, he probably didn't even hear him. He was too busy trying to talk himself down.

"Itachi..." Sasuke stepped in the room and touched his brother's shoulder. Itachi froze and looked at him. Sasuke couldn't recall a time when he'd ever seen Itachi so shaken up. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and stared at him for a brief minute. The concern in his eyes transferred over to Sasuke and they both seemed worried now.

"Hurry up, and don't leave anything behind…we can't come back."

Sasuke's heart pulsed. He had no idea why he was so scared right then but he couldn't move. Itachi let go of him but he still stood there. Sasuke watched helplessly as his brother picked up a box and threw it across the room. He sat down on the bed and pulled at his hair. He took deep breaths and kept muttering something. He was still trying to convince himself that '_they_' hadn't found him.

"I'm not going with you." Sasuke said, coming to his senses. Itachi's unfocused eyes turned slowly over to his brother. They widened and he stood up without a rush. He started walking over to Sasuke with his hands at his sides. He didn't know if what he heard was true or not but he was not going to let Sasuke stay here so those men could capture him and question him about things he knew nothing about.

"You can't stay, you don't have a choice." He reached Sasuke and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke tensed and tried to move away but Itachi pulled him close and hugged him tight. Sasuke tried to get away again, he could feel with the first touch that this wasn't the same Itachi he'd come to love.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke forced himself away and stepped back. "You're not my brother." Time stopped moving around them. Sasuke took another step back. Itachi went to grab him but he stopped mid movement. He couldn't believe what had just come out of Sasuke's mouth. Itachi's face fell emotionless and he stood straight up. He didn't see how much he had let his weak side show. He didn't want Sasuke to see that side of him.

Itachi reached for Sasuke but he took another step back and turned around. He ran down the hall and went towards the front door. Itachi wasted no time going after him and he reached Sasuke before he could get the door open. Itachi slammed him against the door and trapped him there. His forehead pressed against Sasuke's and their hips were just inches away from each other. Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's chest and titled his head.

He blinked a few times as he watched Sasuke's reaction to their closeness. His younger brother's eyes were fixed on his and his heart was beating uncontrollably. Itachi hesitated at first but he leaned down filled the space between their lips. Sasuke panicked and tried to push him away but Itachi covered Sasuke's body with his. He gripped Sasuke's shirt until the boy calmed down. Itachi's hand slid up his brother's chest to his shoulder where he followed the smooth skin to the back of Sasuke's neck. He pulled Sasuke closer and seared their lips together.

Sasuke moved his hands to Itachi's chest but he grabbed Sasuke's hands and put them at his side. He stepped an inch closer and rested his hips over Sasuke's. Itachi was aching to strip the boy down and carry him off to the room but he did no such thing. He traces the line of Sasuke's lips with his tongue until Sasuke gave him access and he entered the boy's hungry mouth. Sasuke tried again to grab a hold of him before his knees buckled but Itachi only rocked their hips together.

Sasuke scratched at the door as he tried to gain control of himself. His eyes were closed tight and his lips burned. He couldn't figure out why his brother was so suddenly giving him all the attention he had been asking for. He was lost in his thoughts when Itachi moved against him so hard that a moan escaped his lips. No sooner had he made such a sound, his eyes flew open and Itachi broke the kiss.

He grabbed Sasuke's chin in his hand. "Don't ever say that to me again." His breathing was heavy. His jaw clenched and he moved back. Sasuke gulped and nodded, remembering what he said to Itachi. He wanted to grab Itachi and finish what they had started but every time he tired to get close to his brother Itachi pushed him away. Sasuke dropped his head but not two seconds later Itachi was back on him. He raised Sasuke off the floor and the younger wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. They stared at each other for a second.

"If we do this, you'll never speak of it again." Itachi's lips glided over his softly. He put his palms on the door behind his brother and Sasuke draped his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's nose with his. The boy smiled and Itachi allowed Sasuke to kiss him. They slid down to the floor and Itachi sat down, pulling Sasuke into his lap. The younger sat up and moved the hair from Itachi's eyes.

"That's what you said the last time. Yet, here we are." Sasuke pushed him back and they laid on the floor. Itachi ran a hand through his brother's hair and frowned. He didn't know if he really wanted to do this to Sasuke…again. His mind ran over their situation and he didn't think twice after that. He rolled them over and pulled Sasuke's shirt off. Sasuke took a deep breath as Itachi laid kiss after kiss on his warm skin.

Sasuke raised his knees as Itachi laid his hips between his thighs. He groaned as his hardened member was smashed between the two of them. Itachi raised himself and lowered his body lightly. He settled and begged his own self to remain calm. He didn't want Sasuke to see just how much he really wanted him.

Itachi felt the side of Sasuke's body and held his waist. With his other hand he followed Sasuke's smooth pale skin up to his shoulder, where he feasted dangerously on the boy's exposed neck. He took his hand off Sasuke's waist and forced it in between them, grabbing Sasuke's manhood through his jeans. Sasuke was so startled that he bumped his head on the floor beneath him. Itachi kissed his neck again to calm him.

"Stay with me, Sasuke. Go where I go, and do what I do. We can't be lovers but I promise to love you anyway." He kissed Sasuke's ear and whispered to him. The boy stopped moving comfortably under his brother. Was this his plan to get Sasuke to run away with him…again? Was he really going to resort to this?

"I don't want your empty promises. If you won't love me this way-" He kissed Itachi's lips gently. "-then I don't want your love at all." He turned his head. "I can't allow you to make love to me if it's not something you want. Don't do this just so I'll stay with you. I'll let you take my body and then I'll leave if that's the case." He looked at his brother and touched the side of his face. Itachi nuzzled his hand and kissed his wrist.

"If you can't accept this then things will go back to the way they were. I will treat you as only my brother and nothing more." Itachi sat up and leaned on one of his hands for support. He stared down at his brother. Sasuke seemed heartbroken. He didn't even want to look at Itachi anymore. He kept turning away at any chance he got. Itachi grabbed hi face and squeezed. Sasuke stared at him now, his eyes heavy.

"I'd rather have you push me away than have you act like you care for me." Sasuke pushed his hand away. "You're nothing special if you're just going to pretend to be in love with me. Its clear you want me, I don't know why you're hiding." Sasuke sighed and looked away again. "You're no longer the same Itachi I fell in love with. You're just a copy that he left behind." He tried to get up but Itachi held him still.

"You must know I love you, Sasuke." He spoke very quietly and didn't attempt any eye contact. He felt Sasuke shift under him uncomfortably. He felt his younger brother take a deep breath and then exhale very slowly. Sasuke's heart was beating fast but at times it slowed and would then speed back up. Itachi didn't know what that meant. Was Sasuke realizing what he was doing?

"I know." Sasuke said out of nowhere. Itachi's fallen head was lifted back up. Sasuke's eyes were full and his black irises were reflecting Itachi. He tried his best not to get lost in those eyes.

"Then why are you making this so hard on me?" Itachi frowned. He was sure he was doing the right thing by keeping them apart. So many consequences would befall them if people were to find out about them. Itachi wasn't going to lose Sasuke because his heart wanted to be selfish. He'd worked too hard to get them to where they were now.

"Because you forget that I love you too." Sasuke tried his best to sit up and kiss him but his love-neglecting brother had returned and stopped him. Itachi stayed quiet. He imagined himself in Sasuke's place. He would probably be doing the same thing if he was in love with Sasuke and Sasuke was the one pushing him again. It would be his only goal to receive his brother's love in return. Itachi took a deep breath before he got off of his brother and laid next to him.

"And this is what you want?" Itachi asked as he put an arm behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke didn't answer him right away. He knew he was probably going to regret all of this but what kind of person did Itachi take him for? Was Sasuke really going to let his brother control him but having sex with him? Sasuke knew he was a stronger person than that.

"I want a lot of things, Itachi." Sasuke stood up and grabbed his shirt up off the floor. "I can only hope I get some of them, right?" He started walking out of the room. Itachi waited until he was at his room door to call him. Sasuke turned at the sound of his name. He was hoping Itachi had changed his mind-

"We're leaving when it gets dark."

-but there was no luck for any such thing in this world. He could beg for all kinds of answers to his many questions about Itachi and why he wouldn't truly love him, but all he would ever get would be thousands of excuses.

* * *

When night fell Sasuke didn't hesitate to follow Itachi around as they started taking boxes down to the car as quietly as they could. Sasuke could easily say that he wasn't ready to leave but he didn't want to be without his brother, that much he was sure of. So he obeyed his brother and packed his room back up. He whined at how they were going to survive now. They'd wasted money on those mattresses that they weren't going to take with them. They wouldn't have money to buy anymore in whatever next deserted town they came upon. He made a mental note to tell Itachi that sleeping on the floor would be just fine.

They were coming back up the stairs from the car when they heard a feminine squeal come from the third floor. Sasuke stopped and Itachi pretended he didn't hear anything. He kept walking until he heard it again, only it was a bit louder. Itachi changed directions and Sasuke followed him to the stairwell of the third floor.

"Orochimaru let go of me. Eww, you're such a prick."

Itachi quickly recognized the voice to be Haku's. He was half whining and half groaning. The boys stepped closer and started up the stairs slowly. Itachi thought back to what Haku had told him about the tenant of apartment 13. He mentioned something about only coming out at night and giving Haku crazy glances. Itachi couldn't remember the guy's name but he was almost positive it was just as long as the tongue Haku had mentioned.

"You know what? If Kisame finds out about this you're dead. Get your hands off me." Haku sounded like he was really struggling but no one was coming out of their apartments to help.

Oh? Itachi forgot that all the tenants were pansies and were terrified of the guy. He stepped up the last three steps and hid in the shadows. He saw a man force Haku back and against the wall next to the apartment he had emerged from. He held Haku by the wrists and smelled his hair. For some reason this angered Itachi. He balled his fist and stepped closer but Sasuke stopped him.

He looked back at Sasuke and the boy shook his head. He apparently had heard all the rumors about the guy too. It went around the building that the reason the haunted apartment ten was empty…and haunted was because Orochimaru had killed both of the inhabitants. Itachi looked away from Sasuke in time to see Orochimaru released his tongue and take it from Haku's neck all the way to his cheek.

"Oh my god! Do you have any idea how gross that was? Quit it!" Haku tried to move again but the man pressed him against the wall with his body. "Give me a break, what are you gonna do? Rape me? Cause I sure as hell don't want it." He spit on Orochimaru's face but the nasty guy only licked the saliva off his skin. He cracked his neck and rubbed his nose over Haku's cheek.

"Haku Haku Haku, you play so dirty. Now you see why I want you so bad." He hissed. His voice sounded just like he looked, malicious. Haku made a face that was either him being disgusted or confused. He slammed his head against the wall when Orochimaru licked his jaw line and then slid his tongue over the boy's Adam's apple. Haku closed his eyes and started to whimper. Itachi couldn't take anymore of Haku's little cries so against Sasuke's wished he stepped onto the third floor.

"Haku." Itachi's voice was firm in the darkness. With only the light from Orochimaru's apartment he turned around and looked at Itachi. He growled and felt Haku still trying to get away. He held the boy tighter, imprinting horrible burns on Haku's wrists.

"Itachi, my love, gah, thank goodness you've come to save me from this nasty snake. Get him off of me." Haku threw his head into the wall again when Orochimaru turned around and hissed at him. He held his breath and tried to remain still as Orochimaru's grip only got worse. Haku closed one of his eyes and tried not to scream.

"Let him go." Itachi smoothly.

"Yeah, you heard him. No let me go, you pig." Haku mentally covered his mouth and bit his tongue. His big mouth was going to get him killed tonight. Orochimaru let Haku off the wall but he held on to one of the boy's arms as he swung him around and embraced him with his bear-like strength.

"And just who might you be?" Orochimaru licked his lips and nuzzled Haku's hair. Haku tried to pull away but his face was smashed into Orochimaru chest and he could barely breathe. He panicked and tried to move but his heart began to race as his lungs reached for air, so he stopped trying.

"…"

"Oh? You have nothing to say, boy? Well if you cannot answer then he is nothing of your concern. Leave me be." He started walking into the apartment.

"You'll go nowhere with him. He's mine." Itachi stated and then the world ended, sort of. Sasuke froze, as did Haku, and even Orochimaru stopped moving. He grabbed Haku's hair and yanked his head into view.

"How much truth is that?" He asked the boy who was now crying. Tears tortured his face and he coughed as he tried to get air. He tried to turn and look at Itachi but Orochimaru was nearly pulling his hair from the roots. If he moved, he couldn't be sure that the man wouldn't rip out all his hair. He sobbed harder now that he was staring at the man. Orochimaru seemed to be upset that he couldn't have what he'd left his room for.

"…true." Haku coughed and grabbed his throat. It was burning and so was the wrist that was still in the snake's grasp. Orochimaru looked at Haku and then flung him towards the elder Uchiha. Itachi caught him before he hit the ground and held him in his arms. Haku turned his back to Orochimaru and buried his face in Itachi's shoulder. They watched as Orochimaru stared hard and then vanished into his apartment, slamming the door. Haku continued to cry as Itachi lifted him and walked back down to their floor.

Sasuke pushed open Haku's door and they walked into his apartment. He ran around the kitchen and bathrooms looking for any first aid as Itachi laid Haku on his bed. He let Haku go and moved to get up but the boy still held onto his shirt. Itachi didn't try and pry him away. He could only imagine the type of fear the boy was going through. And what if he and Sasuke had left that afternoon? Would that man have raped Haku? Would the whole complex have let it happen?

He sat next to Haku on the bed. It was a lot more comfortable than his was and it was off the floor to where Itachi's feet barely reached the ground. Haku was holding his shirt in such a way that Itachi was leaning over him. Haku's crying slowed to a halt but he never let go of the shirt. He stared passed Itachi's bangs and into his eyes.

"I…well…Itachi I-"

Sasuke came back in the room and pushed Itachi away. Haku let go of him finally and Itachi stood at the side of the bed. Haku's head was bleeding where his hair had been pulled and his wrists were changing colors. Sasuke dabbed the blood away and applied little traces of alcohol. Haku shuddered but he laid still. Sasuke rubbed his bruises in cocoa butter and wrapped them in light gauss.

"Don't move, I'll get you some painkillers." Sasuke left the room again. Itachi looked down at Haku and frowned. The boy looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Itachi sat back down next to him and put his hand on Haku's chest. His breathing was uneven and his heartbeats were irregular. Itachi frowned as he stared down at him.

"Please, don't look at me like that. I know I must look horrible but you're scaring me." Haku attempted a small smile. Itachi's frown would have let up but it only deepened when he saw the graceful blush glide over Haku's face. Itachi was beginning to regret sitting back down. Their closeness was more than uncomfortable. He'd better move before-

His thoughts were too late when Haku grabbed his shirt again. He'd been holding so tight the first time that he'd stretched it out. Now his grip was more firm and he refused to let go as he pulled down and Itachi gave up pulling back. When they were close enough Haku took a deep breath-

"Thank you, Itachi." Haku sat up just a little and their lips collided. Itachi didn't know why he accepted the kiss and returned it. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Sasuke was right about him being attracted to Haku. Maybe something in his mind was telling him that Haku was his escape from Sasuke. Maybe somewhere he really did want this. Haku's lips shivered as Itachi blanketed his body with warmth. He was shaking so much that he had no choice but to end his bliss.

"Thank you." Haku laid back down and let go of Itachi's shirt. His innocent blush had turned into an embarrassing cherry red un-removable stain across his face. He bit his bottom lip as Itachi stared down at him and breathed easily. He nodded and fingered through Haku's hair.

Outside the door stood Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he was in a nightmare or if he was really being punished for turning Itachi away earlier. He could feel his heart melting away like the seconds on a clock. Could he really blame his brother for this? Did he have the right to be mad when if he had just laid with Itachi earlier then maybe they would still be laying together?

-_"And this is what you want?"-_

_-"I want a lot of things, Itachi. I can only hope I get some of them, right?"-_

* * *

**End Chapter III  
**

**Reviews** greatly appreciated! I need more Reviews. I'm sad!

Don 't hate Haku, he's a confused soul!

Oh come on! If Itachi was sitting on you're bed with those sexy eyes you wouldn't be tempted to lay one on him?

-Nik


	4. Blood Shot Eyes Are Burning

AN- I forgot to mention but the apartment complex is called "Caster Cove"

Attention: Just because people live together. Does not make them couples.

Disclaimer: Blah…fuck disclaim! Just kidding! I don't own any Naruto characters!

**Chapter IV  
Blood Shot Eyes Are Burning**

(Part I)**  
I know why I can't see your face, Itachi  
**

* * *

Once when he was a sophomore in high school Sasuke witnessed his brother kiss someone. It was then that Sasuke had learned that Itachi was gay. Not that he hadn't guessed but now it was proven. This didn't bother him as much as it bothered the people of their school. Sasuke didn't care, he still saw his brother as the same person that had been watching over him and supporting him through everything. Why shouldn't he support his brother's sexual preference?

That kiss was nothing like the one Itachi and Haku shared though. Sasuke could see it in his mind, over and over. He hated the way it didn't look forced at all. If he could remember correctly, Itachi would only kiss in such a way when he was more than just physically attracted. This was something that confused Sasuke. He didn't understand why Itachi could feel so strongly about someone else when Sasuke was right in front of him.

Throughout Sasuke's entire sophomore year Itachi stayed with this other guy. Itachi never spent time outside of school with the guy unless Sasuke came with them and the guy didn't seem to care, just as long as he was allowed to be with Itachi. But over the months the guy grew jealous of Sasuke and questioned Itachi's need to be near him at all times. Itachi's confession to his best friend and lover made him disappear. Sasuke felt bad but Itachi told him that he hadn't cared much for the other boy anyway. Sasuke knew that wasn't true.

When Sasuke developed his first crush Itachi followed him around. Sasuke wondered if he was gay because his brother was. He didn't know how those things worked. He didn't know that it had nothing to do with genes and blood. He didn't know that subconsciously he was crushing on his brother as well. He didn't want to admit that to himself so he found someone to intrigue his interest while Itachi remained in the back of his mind.

After Itachi's friend died a while later he didn't see Itachi flinch or care. He wondered if Itachi had even forgiven him for leaving him all alone. Sasuke was sure his brother loved the guy but he'd just pushed him away. The guy's mysterious death seemed to bother Sasuke. The way Itachi acted after that bothered him as well, why hadn't he cared?

(Part II)  
**I don't know why I feel this way, Sasuke**

* * *

The soft knock on the front door is what woke him up. He'd fallen asleep on the end on Haku's bed and his eyes broke open to no light out. How long had he been sleeping like that? He slowly turned his head and looked at the neon green numbers on Haku's clock. Ten at night exactly. He'd only slept for an hour and his head reminded him of that. Haku was laying near the side of his bed peacefully. Itachi was currently laying over his feet and Sasuke-

Itachi lifted his body to look at the empty chair where he had last seen his brother. He didn't even feel like Sasuke was in the entire house. He moved off Haku's crushed feet and started heading towards the door. Soft knocks continued with 3 to 5 seconds in between them. Itachi knew Haku had made friends with nearly the entire building so he imagined it could be anyone. Would they question why he was in Haku's apartment so late? Had they heard everything with Orochimaru?

Itachi was so tired that he didn't even bother to see who it was before he cracked the door open. His eyes were amazed to see bright green eyes casted through the darkness of the hall. Itachi pulled the door open more and stood up straight as he watched Gaara stand unmoving in front of him. Gaara didn't blink and he didn't look directly at Itachi. He actually didn't look anywhere, but seemed like he was trying to see the air in front of him.

"Haku's sleep." Itachi said, with the nerve to close the door but he didn't. Gaara finally turned his head and looked at him, still not blinking. He ignored Itachi and walked in very slowly. Itachi turned around and watched him walk into Haku's room. He couldn't believe the nerve this guy carried. He closed the door and for the first time he realize that it had been unlocked when he opened it. He hoped Sasuke had enough sense to go back to their apartment instead of leaving, like he said he would.

* * *

"Come on, give Haku a break. Do you know how fucked up in the head you'd be if someone was this close to raping you?" Naruto pinched his index finger and thumb together. He tried to talk Sasuke down from his anger as they sat at a table in one of the local late night cafés. After Sasuke decided he couldn't stay in the room with his brother and Haku anymore, he retreated to the third floor and Naruto convinced him that they needed air.

"I'm not mad at Haku." Sasuke sighed and looked out the window of the booth they were sharing. "I'm mad at my brother." He said, rubbing his arm. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for him. After Itachi and Sasuke had been so close for all those years, he could understand why Sasuke would by upset. He was probably feeling like Haku was taking all he had.

"He's just playing the hero role for awhile. Haku's some type of damsel none-the-less. He's got that affect of most guys. I'm sure your brother didn't mean to kiss him. I mean come on, he knew you were in the house too. You're letting this bother you way too much. You can't be that concerned if you left them in the room together." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke considered this and then let it go. Maybe he was overreacting just a little.

"It's a possibility that your brother just kissed him back just so he would calm down. You did say that he was crying for awhile right? From my experiences, Haku is a lot to handle. I've seen him cry for hours at a time, about nothing. You're brother's efforts to calm him down shouldn't be looked at as betrayal. Only, more of a heroic fashion."

"That's what I just said!" Naruto shouted as Neji joined the conversation with a tray of food and coffee. He shook his head and sat down the food.

"If I were standing here when you had said such a thing then would I have repeated it myself?" Neji's hair was in a low ponytail but he pulled it loose when he sat down at the table. Naruto went to say something but he stopped when he thought about it. He settled for taking a cup of coffee off the try and pouring loads of sugar in it.

"How long are you on break?" Naruto asked Neji as he wiped his hands on his apron. Neji took a deep breath and exhaled. As if he wanted to be reminded that he had to work the night shift at such a place. He picked up a cup of coffee and started sipping it. He looked down in his cup and then started to fix the black substance with creamer and sugar.

"I have to be back in the kitchen in half an hour." He looked up from his seat to see one of the waiters he worked with coming his way. "You're on break too, Deidara?" Neji asked as the blond boy sat down next to Sasuke in the booth and grinned.

"Ah, no. I'm just skipping out on the table full of half drunks. They keep giving me the weirdest faces. I'm not waiting on their table. Someone else can do it." He put his hands behind his head and looked at Sasuke. "Ah, you must be the new guy. Deidara, yeah." He reached to shake Sasuke's hand and the boy accepted grasping Deidara's.

"Did you hear?" Naruto's coffee looked like a mountain of sugar that was turning brown. "Orochimaru almost raped Haku a little while ago." He sipped the liquid and then let the whole cup slid down his throat. Neji shook his head as he ate a french-fry and wrote various things on a note pad he was carrying.

"Again huh? I can't believe he got caught too." Deidara stretched and yawned. "Tsunade really needs to kick that guy out, yeah. He's doing nothing but causing us trouble. I can barely make it out of my apartment since he's always sitting and watching me leave. Gah! If he catches me then there will be no hope for my little body. I'll be crushed and killed for sure, yeah." He closed his eyes and moved the bang in front of his eye.

"Deidara! Order's up! Get your ass back to work!"

"Ah, no time to relax you see?" He stood up and slid a pen behind his ear. "Sasuke, welcome to the team." He grinned, bowed and walked off without another word. Naruto's mouth dropped wide open and he started laughing. Neji even managed a little chuckle.

"God! No matter how many times I hear him talk, he is so lame. '_Sasuke, welcome to the team._' Gees, I don't know how Sasori puts up with those out bursts!" Naruto tried to keep his coffee from coming back up. He looked up at Sasuke and the boy wasn't laughing. "Hey, you alright over there? You're not still upset about your brother are you?" Naruto leaned over the table and poked Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke looked up but his eyes were empty.

"How many people exactly has Orochimaru…raped?" Sasuke asked. It was starting to sound like the people living in Caster Cove were afraid because it too had happened to them at one point or another. Either they were afraid to get killed, or afraid to get raped then killed.

"Nine." Neji said. "There are nine people that have been caught and raped. Two of those nine aren't even alive anymore. Apartment 1, Lee. Apartment 3, Kimimaro. 5, Sai. 11, Naruto. 14, Sakura, Ino, Tenten. All branded with his evil. Whether Orochimaru killed Kiba and Shino of apartment ten or not, they're not alive. Their apartment was covered in substantial amounts of blood. Their clothes were on the floor in shreds and their bodies…were never found." Neji looked up from his cup. "Gaara and I have horrible luck, since our apartment is right next to his, but he hasn't touched us yet. I can't say the same for the girls next door, or…" He looked at Naruto and tried to finish his sentence. "Sorry." He said and looked away.

"For what? It was a long time ago. I'm okay." Naruto smiled away his pain but he wasn't being truthful at all. Just like everyone else he reframed from leaving the safety of his apartment after dark as well. Sasuke watched Naruto's face. Something wasn't right in the building everyone called paradise. He had the right mind to do some research. It seemed like everything going on was too good to be true. How did he and Itachi end up in such a place?

* * *

Itachi sat down in the chair of Haku's room as Gaara sat on his bed. The redhead looked over Haku's body and saw the bruises. He saw the blood and he saw Haku sleeping like he was exhausted. Gaara covered his mouth with one hand and turned away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked back down at the boy.

"You saved him."

Itachi turned around from where he was looking and stared at Gaara. They'd had over 5 chance meetings during the time Itachi had moved in and up until now Itachi hadn't heard him say a single word. Gaara's voice wasn't like Itachi had imagined it. He was expecting something evil and life threatening but Gaara's voice was quiet and meek.

Forgetting the question Itachi nodded and looked away again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaara lean down and whisper something in Haku's ear. He then stood up and left the room. Itachi heard him go elsewhere and enter the other room in the house.

Not soon after he was gone, Haku opened his eyes. He sat up and put his hand on his forehead. Itachi turned to him and for the first time it had occurred to him that he was still in the room. He could have left anytime he wanted. Why was he still here?

"He gives his thanks." Haku said. He didn't smile and he hardly looked at Itachi now.

"For someone who's not supposed to like you very much, he sure did seem concerned." Itachi turned his full body to Haku and the boy looked down. He leaned over to the dresser and grabbed a small blue rubber band to tie up his hair. He swung his legs over the edge on the bed and faced Itachi.

"Neji works late sometimes. Gaara's been alone for most of his life and he doesn't like it much. Twice now, Orochimaru has raped him while Neji's been away. I prevented the third time, just like you did for me. Gaara comes down here every night Neji works late and he sits in the other room, just staring blankly at the wall. He refuses to tell Neji what's happen to him. He's afraid Neji will leave him, even with me trying to convince him that he's wrong." Haku swung his legs back and forth off the side of the bed.

"Anyway, Orochimaru wasn't so happy that I stole Gaara from him. So now he's after me. I fear you have the same thing in your future." Haku stopped moving and looked up at Itachi. "Look, about earlier…about the kiss…"

"Sasuke saw." Itachi said. "I could feel him behind me, watching." Itachi slid forward in his chair and stroked the side of Haku's face. "It would be wise for you not to do that again. My brother and I share the same blood, I'm sure he's just as possessive over me as I am over him. So, no matter what you feel for me, it will go no further than friends." He moved back in his chair. Haku looked to the floor and shook his head.

"I had a feeling you'd say such a thing. I understand." He looked up and forced a smile. What else could he do? Itachi would have smiled back but his romance/friendship would have to end here anyway.

"Sasuke and I are moving again." He watched as Haku's eyes broke in half and tears appeared. Itachi smiled to himself. He hadn't been this close to an outsider since his friend had passed away a short time ago. He honestly enjoyed the company.

"You're leaving Konoha?"

Itachi didn't really want to leave. This was somewhat of a peaceful place. He could see himself buying a house and spending the rest of his life here. That would make him happy. If only he hadn't done some many things in Kantou that were catching up to him. He had to leave, or he wouldn't be able to survive.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked his apartment door and stepped in. He didn't know what time it was and he didn't care at all. He walked through the living room but when the light from the kitchen flipped on he stopped and turned towards it.

"Where were you?" Itachi asked. His face still told the story of how tired he was. His shoulders were low and he looked worn down. If Sasuke didn't know any better he would have mistaken his brother for a man living on the streets with the stress of finding food to feed his family.

"That's none of your concern." Sasuke turned to him and folded his arms. All he kept thinking about was where he'd been, what he'd seen and all he had heard. There were so many lies swirling around him that he couldn't just pick one to cover. He needed answers to everything before he would be satisfied.

"This isn't really a time for you to be cross." Itachi stepped into the living room and turned on the light in there as well. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took a step forward as his brother sat down on the floor against the wall.

"Oh? It's not? Would you really like to know where I was?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow and stood in front of him. He looked down at his brother and blinked. Itachi stared at him. Had he missed something? Sasuke seemed overly upset about a small kiss. Unless this had nothing to do with the way he and Haku had accidentally acted in Sasuke's presence.

"I was on the computer, in Naruto's apartment. I thought why not read about the killing in the apartment down the hall. And do you know what I found? Mysteriously, this complex doesn't exist. There aren't any records of it what. so. ever. Can you explain why?" Sasuke fists were balling while he held his arms crossed. Itachi kept staring at him.

"…"

"Then tell me how you and I came to live here?" Sasuke was going to get some kind of answer. He didn't care to which question was answered. If he got just one then he could piece together everything by himself. Then he wouldn't have to walk around and feel like people were watching him all day. He could sleep peacefully if he knew why they were really in Konoha.

"…"

"Itachi, if you don't talk to me, then I swear I'm leaving this time. I think I have the right to know why we're hiding. Who are you hiding from?" Sasuke had gotten the feeling that they were running from someone who was threatening their lives but he couldn't be sure. It would explain why he felt like eyes were watching him everywhere he went though.

"No one." Itachi finally answered but that wasn't the kind of response Sasuke was looking for.

Itachi!

"I said no one!" His breathing quickened and he felt like he had no choice left but to admit everything. Sasuke was smart and he was eventually going to figure out everything all on his own. Itachi couldn't hide this from him for much longer. The longer they stayed together, the more they were going to have to move. They would never be able to settle down and live life as a quiet couple. Sasuke turned to leave again; he wasn't going to stay. He had already said so.

"A year and a half ago my best friend died." Itachi began with his head down."Several months ago a man stuck a letter in our mailbox. The letter had no return address or anything. He stated that he knew I was the one who killed my friend.-

-I panicked but he had no proof, he was bluffing to get me to admit something I had no control over. The next day I received yet another letter where this time the man stated something about knowing what I had done to you. He was going to tell the cops that I murdered my friend and raped you. I had no choice but to move us.-

-On the third day I got one more letter. The man decided to give me a chance to explain myself, and asked me to meet him. I had to, I couldn't risk him telling the police about us." He paused and Sasuke stared in amazement. He hadn't known it was this much trouble. He didn't know Itachi had so much to stress out about. No wonder why he kept things to himself.

"That night I left. It rained hard, so I walked instead of taking the car. I met him in a park near the church by our house. When I saw his face I couldn't believe my eyes. He was a man that, for my entire youth I was told, was dead…had died in a car accident. He was, our father." Itachi stood and turned his back to Sasuke.

"What? But…."

"Let me finish, Sasuke." Itachi dropped his head. "True to his word, he was going to the police with his story. He would go unless I…"

"Unless you what?"

"Unless I released all my guardian rights to your name. He wanted to take you away from me and if I didn't agree, then he would do it by force." Itachi started shaking and his stomach began to turn in knots. He didn't want to finish his story. He didn't want to remember all those horrible events that took place after that.

"Is that it? We're running from our father?" Sasuke asked. He was shaking too. He couldn't believe that his father had been alive this entire time. He couldn't even remember the man's face. Had he given them up? Was his mother still alive as well?

"No." Itachi touched the wall with his hand. "We're running from the Japanese police, child services and some men who I don't know." He couldn't explain why all those people were after him but he just knew they were. He was amazed that he could hide out in Kantou for as long as he had.

"But, why are the cops after you? You couldn't have killed your friend. I was with you that day. I could have been your alibi. You didn't need to run. You've gotten yourself in so much trouble all because of me." Sasuke gritted his teeth and unfolded his arms. He couldn't think of any reason why Itachi would go through so much trouble for him. He was facing life in prison if they caught him now.

"You're wrong, Sasuke. You weren't with me and even if you were then they would think I brainwashed you into lying for me, since I confessed to that old man that I loved you. He spoke the truth in those letters, Sasuke." Itachi took a deep breath and scratched the wall. Sasuke's heart stopped beating. He knew the second letter was the physical contact that he and his brother had but the first letter was-

"You killed him?" Sasuke voice shook as the words left him. He couldn't believe it. How could something so terrible be true? How could Itachi just-

"I did. I killed my friend, Sasuke." He turned around and the hate in his eyes was real. "He was going to tell everyone about us. I couldn't let him do that. They would have taken you from me! Don't you know that I would kill for you?!" He grabbed Sasuke and shook him violently as his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"Itachi, you…and…what about…father? Did you kill him too?"

"Yes."

Sasuke fell on the floor and backed away. It was as if all his nightmares were coming true. He didn't understand how it had come to this. He refused to believe that his brother was a killer. Sasuke had known him forever, he was gentle. His heart was pure. He had good intentions with everything he did. He devoted his life to helping other people who couldn't help themselves. How could he throw all his hard work away?

"He wanted to take you from me. He wanted to lock me away and keep us apart all because I loved you! Do you see now? Do you see why we can't be together?! They will take you from me!" He dropped to his knees and crawled over to Sasuke's terrified body. "I won't let you go, Sasuke. Even if I have to kill everyone around us. I'll protect you. I'll make sure that we're always together." He grabbed Sasuke and squeezed him so tight that he began crushing bones.

"Itachi, let me go. I can't breathe."

"No more, Sasuke. I'll keep you like this forever. You're meant to be with me always. You're always meant to be with me. We're made for each other. We're……….always…………..going……to…….be—

* * *

Sasuke threw himself forward in his bed. He grabbed his chest and tried to stop his heart from jolting over and over. It felt like it would pop out of his chest. He looked around his dark room, still in a panic. His watch told him it was 3am but his mind was telling him it was the end of time. Sasuke couldn't believe he'd had such a realistic dream. He scratched his head and reached over to his nightstand to turn the light on.

He pulled the string and was about to pull his arm back when he noticed something that hadn't been there before. His arms were bruised black and blue. Sasuke's breathing started quickly again as he remembered the way Itachi held him so tight in his dream. Sasuke looked around his room and things began to clear up for him.

His window was broken and there was glass everywhere. There was blood on the floor, and footprints that lead to his bed. Sasuke threw the covers back and saw his own feet covered in dried blood. He gagged and looked away, as he threw up on the side of his bed. He wanted to clean himself up, then he heard the talking passed his walls. Sasuke got out of his bed and made sure there was no glass in his feet. He grabbed his covers and threw them around himself as he walked to the hall and out the front door.

Stepping outside he could see the entire complex standing in the stairwell and balcony of the third floor. Haku noticed him first and then Naruto did. The both walked over to him and Haku hugged him. Sasuke shuddered, still remembering that horrible kiss Haku had planted on his brother's lips.

"It's a horrible miracle." Haku said. "I'm glad you're okay." He let go of Sasuke as the boy saw cameras flashing and men in white suits running around everywhere. They were talking and writing things down in notebooks.

"What's going on?" Sasuke tried to see up stairs but there were a lot of people in the way. Haku and Naruto looked at each other. There was no easy way to say something like this. Naruto kept his mouth shut while Haku tried to explain the incident that was going to be talked about around Caster Cove for the next few years.

"Orochimaru is dead."

Sasuke eyes widened and he thought about his tossed room. There was too much blood on the floor for it to have been just his own. And Haku had said he was glad Sasuke was okay. Just what did he mean by that, exactly?

"How?" He asked, listening to the whispers of all the people in the room. Haku looked at him and frowned. He put a hand on Sasuke's forehead and felt for a temperature. He blinked a few times when he noticed the heat.

"Gosh, no wonder why you don't remember. You're burning up a fever. It's best we get you inside." Haku started pushing him towards his apartment but Sasuke stopped walking on his injured feet when his body felt a cold chill.

"Where's Itachi?" His eyes were angry and he felt like something horrible had happened. Something more horrible than a second killing in the building.

"Well you see-"

"Where. Is. he?" Sasuke growled at Haku. The boy threw up his hands in defense and tried to smile as if he didn't know anything. He then forcefully pushed Sasuke into his apartment and Naruto closed and locked the door. Sasuke fell on the floor and fumbled with the covers as they got trapped over his head. Haku helped him find his way out and Sasuke noticed that a few people were in the room once he could see.

Neji and Gaara were sitting on the couch with Kisame and Deidara and some other guy with red hair were on the opposite couch. Sasuke looked at Haku as he helped him up and got him on the couch next to Deidara. Naruto took a seat on the floor and Haku stood next to Sasuke.

"We can't find him." Haku said quietly. "It's been over an hour since That God awful man's body was discovered and we still can't find your brother. All I know is that when Itachi left my apartment he went to find you and the two of you had another argument. He came back when you'd gone to bed but he didn't look like he was feeling well at all. He laid in my bed for a few hours while I slept on the couch. When I woke up he was gone. I assumed he went back to his own room but then I heard all the screaming."

Sasuke stared at him for a long time as if to ask who was screaming. Haku sat on the floor in front of Sasuke and took his hands.

"I left my house and when I got to the hall your front door was wide open. That was at 2am. I thought you might have moved out, like Itachi told me you were two were going to. I went in and the screaming started again. So I checked your room first. There was nothing pretty about the scene. Your window was busted and the room was a mess. There was blood all over the floor and you were having some really horrible nightmare. I tried to wake you but you were fighting me. Neji and Gaara were the next set of people to come in. They were in a panic because someone laid dead outside their door."

"The three of us eventually calmed you." Neji said. "You stayed asleep so we left you in your room. We left and locked the door after we couldn't find your brother. The men in white are here to make it look like this never happened. Even though, we all know Orochimaru was murdered."

Sasuke's eyes went from Haku to Neji. Could his dream really have been real? Did everything he experienced in that dream start playing a role with where he was? Neji had said it himself. Those men were trying to make it look like this never happened. Sasuke could vaguely remember asking Itachi why the place didn't exist.

"How do you figure he was murdered?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone cut his tongue out. I don't think Orochimaru had a death wish. He cherished that wretched tongue of his. It was cut out at the root. Even if a person were to commit suicide they usually just cut off the tip of their tongue. Not the entire muscle." Neji folded his arms and stared at Sasuke. "Orochimaru was in your room, there's glass embedded in his hands. That's reason enough for-

"Are you saying my brother killed him?" Sasuke asked, standing.

"The probability of your brother committing murder to save your life is high. All of us in this room are aware of how much he…cares about you." Neji stood as well. "You mistake my theory for rudeness. I am not saying he did it. I'm giving you the facts. Now, if you would just remain calm-

"Remain calm! You're trying to pin a murder on my brother. He doesn't even have the heart to love me, how could you think he has any kind of guts to cut out someone's fucking tongue?!" He tried to walk over to Neji but Haku pulled him back and pushed him on the couch.

"You'll have to calm down. No one here is out to get Itachi. The problem is that we cannot find him. You're not the only here who's concerned about him begin okay." Haku tried to smile but the look Sasuke gave him was enough to put a damper on his usual high spirits

"If you had been here earlier then you would know that none of us here thinks Itachi did it. There have been men following him around for the passed three days. I witnessed one of them while talking to Itachi at school just yesterday. They've been hanging out all over the area for days now. If they're after your brother then its possible that he could have been framed." Kisame sat back on the couch and scratched his head. Everyone looked at him and then back to Sasuke.

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if the dream was true or not and he had no way of finding out now that his brother was missing in action. He hoped to God that Itachi hadn't done this. He sat silently on the couch and prayed his dream wasn't true. He couldn't imagine the type of trouble Itachi would be in if he were to get caught.

"Ah, I don't know why we're all agreeing to this. It's almost 4am and I've got school at 11, yeah." Deidara threw his hands up in the air and Sasori, who was next to him glared. "Of course we do have to save the guy who rescued our precious little Haku." Deidara tried to laugh. Sasuke looked at him and then at Haku for answers.

"It's settled then." He looked at Sasuke. "We've decided to split up and find Itachi. Please stay here with Naruto while we go. If anyone questions you about us or your brother then we left to Denny's or something, okay?" Haku stood up and ruffled Sasuke's hair. The boy couldn't figure out what was going on. Everyone stood up and started heading out the door.

"Ki-sa-me." Let's go!" Haku clapped his hands and began to follow everyone out. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side. He made sure everyone but Naruto was out of the room before he started talking.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke said. "If you think my brother is a killer then why are you trying to help him?" Sasuke's jaw clenched. He wondered if that's how he really thought of Itachi. As a killer? Haku hugged Sasuke tight and whispered in his ear.

"I hope you can forgive me for kissing your brother." Haku said and felt Sasuke tense. "He really does love you Sasuke, and I know you love him just as much. My feelings for him are very strong but I know they can never compare to yours. If I were you I would be desperately wanting him back and safe. You must be worried, and I don't want that. I can't help but believe that this is somehow my fault. I want to bring him back, not for me but for you. I owe you that much." He pulled away and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I wonder if this is what it's like to have a little brother. Itachi is very lucky." Haku smiled and Sasuke watched him leave.

He watched the door close and he stood there staring. Had he had the wrong idea about Haku? He didn't seem like he was there to hinder Sasuke's relationship with Itachi. He was just another victim of Itachi's ways. Sasuke sat down on the floor where he was. He counted to five and waited, there was that headache again.

* * *

**End Chapter IV**

Confusing no? No Uchihacest for this chapter either.

Sorry my guppies. See you tomorrow.

-Nik


	5. With Your Apologies

AN–This chapter is probably going to be centered around Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter V  
With Your Apologies**

(Part I)  
**I don't know where you are, Itachi  
**

* * *

When he was younger, Sasuke used to play on the swings a lot. He had a strange attraction to the puzzling child entertainment of motion. He loved to feel like he didn't have a care in the world as he sat in the seat and began to kick his legs. Itachi would gladly start him off and then jump into the swing next to him. They would stay in the town park for hours and hours, just swinging and staring up at the ski together. Whether they were young or not, Itachi promised he would always push Sasuke on the swings, if that's what he wanted.

Sasuke took comfort in knowing that his brother would always be there for him and he didn't hate the other kids that came to the park with their own parents anymore. He had something other kids didn't have. He had a brother who could do anything. And that's just the way he pictured it. He was happy then, when it was only the two of them and not any other foster children. He loved it that way, when he could play peacefully with his brother at his side. He could worry about parents when he was older.

When they moved into their first foster home there was a total of 15 kids there. Itachi and Sasuke had to share a room with two other boys and four cats that went in and out of the broken windows a lot. Sasuke felt lucky that the place had a swing set in the backyard and that there was a park nearby. On the first night they were there, Sasuke snuck out of the house with Itachi's help and they sat quietly on the swings together. Itachi pulled Sasuke in his lap and they swayed slowly.

Sasuke remembered how peaceful that night was for them. Itachi told him they were lucky they hadn't been separated and that Sasuke shouldn't cry about leaving the other place they were in. He promised they would be okay and Sasuke believed him. As long as they stayed together everything would be alright. After that night Sasuke made sure he went nowhere without Itachi. But one day, Itachi decided he was going to leave Sasuke on the swings and go to the bathroom. Sasuke had been so caught up in swinging that he hadn't noticed his brother had left, until some kid pulled him to a stop and pushed him off the swing.

When Sasuke got up his knees were bloody and full of sand. As little as he was Sasuke did what all small children do when they fall, he cried. He rubbed his eyes and screamed where he stood, yelling at the top of his lungs. The other kid didn't think this was very funny. He approached Sasuke and pushed him down again, telling him that he was a girl because he kept crying. Sasuke laid back in the sand and kept crying, he didn't care. He only looked up and quieted down to hear the other boy crying. Sasuke sat up and watched Itachi push the other boy down and pour a hand full of sand in his hair. Itachi helped Sasuke up and hushed him. He put Sasuke on his back and carried him inside to clean him up.

Itachi told Sasuke that he didn't want to see him cry anymore and so Sasuke stopped his little sniffles. After that Sasuke followed after his brother and tried to be brave. They went everywhere hand in hand. They stayed together and tried hard not to get separated when moving from place to place. The few friends they made weren't so luck with their siblings. Sasuke was glad they made it through everything, but where was Itachi now?

(Part II)  
**It's as if I can't feel you anymore, Itachi**

* * *

Sasuke was still sitting on Haku's living room floor three hours after everyone left. He refused to leave until he got some kind of news. Haku had called but Naruto wouldn't give up the phone since there was no good news anyway. Naruto was currently sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine about hairstyles when Sasuke turned around and faced him. Naruto ignored him since Sasuke just kept moving around and never said anything but this time was different.

"Why is everyone doing this?" Sasuke said, talking to Naruto but sort of looking right through him. Naruto looked up at him with a cracker in his mouth and made a noise that was like a '_huh_' sound. Sasuke hadn't said much since Haku and the others had left. Naruto didn't know where the question came from or what he meant by it. He bit the cracker and turned the page in his magazine.

"Your friends." Sasuke said, still staring at Naruto like he was a ghost. "They don't know me and they don't care about my brother. I don't understand." He was going to stand but his feet were in a lot of pain. "They don't even look like they had a problem with going after Itachi. Like it was a good idea or something. Itachi could be anywhere by now." He blinked and seemed like he was having a hard time grasping the fact that his brother was missing. Considering everything they'd been through he should be nearly freaking out by now but he was somewhat calm.

"Oh, that." Naruto sipped on his soda and turned around, after he flipped to another page and scanned it quickly. "I'm sure you've noticed all the broken spirits around here. Haku's some sort of crutch for us all. He's helped a lot of us out. He convinced Deidara to move in here. Then he convinced Sasori to date him and they moved in together after awhile. Everyone but Neji knows about him saving Gaara and he took care of me after the little incident. He's Kisame's only friend real friend. Nobody would hesitate to help him is he asked. And as for your brother, well he saved Haku from ending up like the rest of us. Finding him is important to us. He's looked at like a hero around here. He doesn't deserve to be out there in the cold, running away." Naruto looked back down at the glossy pages and started reading.

"He's not running." Sasuke said, spreading his legs in front of him. "He just needed some time to think and he'll be back, you'll see." Sasuke knew he was just saying that out loud for his own benefit. No mater how many times he said it in his head it didn't click. He was sure Itachi had left him behind because he'd been an awful brother. He couldn't even remember the last thing he said to Itachi. Had they been fighting? He knew it was probably something about him not liking the Haku situation but he was upset. He regretted it now. He'd been acting jealous and childish. He should have known Itachi would never treat him like that.

Naruto didn't say anything to Sasuke's comment. He knew Sasuke was going through some hard times and whether his brother was running or not Naruto had no business saying it. He whined in his mind for putting little ending comments with his sentences. He looked down at his book and closed it. It wasn't all that interesting anyway. He would just ask Haku to cut his hair later.

"I doubt your brother is very far. So you shouldn't worry too much. They'll find him." Naruto ate another cracker and leaned back on the couch. He didn't feel very positive about what he said but he needed to reassure Sasuke so he would stop sulking around so much.

"How do you know that? Itachi won't stay close by if he thinks someone is suspecting him of murder, with or without me here. I guess wish he'd taken me with him." That was really bothering Sasuke too. If Orochimaru had really broken into his room and tried to…do what to him and Itachi was just defending Sasuke then when he left why did he leave Sasuke's body in the room alone. Anyone could have come in and taken him in the state he was in when Haku found him.

"I don't think he could have gotten very far on foot." Naruto said. "He didn't take his car." Naruto shook his head. "Nope, its still in the parking lot." He looked over at Sasuke when he finally moved to the window to look into the lightened parking lot. Naruto was right, Itachi's car was still there. Sasuke looked out the window for a really long time. He should be out looking too. It was his brother and no one else's.

"Can we go out and look for him too. I feel like I should be out there. He means a lot to me. I know he'd do the same." He was still looking out the window when he saw Naruto's reflection stand. He walked over to Sasuke and put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Haku specifically asked me to keep you inside. Those men are after you too and it would be better for you to stay inside. If they find your brother and he returns with you gone, I'll lose my head." He rubbed the back of his neck. "All you can do is wait for him to come back." Naruto said trying to seem helpful.

"How do you know that?!" Sasuke turned around in a flash. His eyes were big and angry. "How do you know he'll come back. He's been gone for a long time and he wouldn't just leave me like this. If I was in danger he wouldn't have left me." Sasuke got quiet after he turned back to the window. "He's never supposed to leave me." He put his head down. He really felt like Itachi wasn't coming back this time.

"Come on." Naruto said, finally getting his ears to stop ringing. "If we leave now then we can make it back before Haku and Kisame." He grabbed his keys off the table and started for the door when he noticed Sasuke wasn't moving. "Uh, Hello?" Naruto tapped his foot on the floor then he noticed the blood on the bottom of the blanket Sasuke was walking around with. "Hey, what's up with the blood?" He asked. Sasuke turned around and sat on the floor. He pulled his feet from the covers and showed Naruto the cuts. There was no way he could walk to the car like that.

"Don't tell me I have to carry you to the car." Naruto whined. "Why didn't you tell me that awhile ago. We could have cleaned you up." He walked the opposite way and went down the hall. Sasuke heard Naruto turn on the water in the bathtub. He didn't have time to bathe. His brother was out there in the night air, alone.

"Come on." Naruto said as he walked back in the living room. Sasuke didn't hesitate, he knew if he didn't clean out those wounds then they would get infected and he wouldn't be able to walk for months if that happened. He got up and walked softly down the hall to the bathroom. Naruto helped him step in the tub and sit on the edge after he rolled his pants up. The water was soapy and stung when he put his feet in. There was a lot of blood from the open sores but Sasuke just clenched his jaw and took the pain. He needed to hurry up so he could leave. That's all he wanted.

* * *

"You're a hard man to track down, Itachi."

It was very dark in the room and Itachi had no idea where he was. He could smell gasoline and he could hear water dripping but he couldn't see. He looked around and as his consciousness came back he realized he was blinded folded. He could feel his arms tied behind the chair he sat in and his legs were chained to the floor. He tried to listen to the voice talking to him but his ears felt like they were on fire from the inside out.

"You were supposed to get rid of the of the boy and instead of following the captain's orders, you fled. You shouldn't have brought him here, Itachi. The JSA (Japanese Special Agents) are after you now. If you had just killed the boy then your father would have had no evidence on you. We could have made it look like you friends death was purely by accident. Now I have orders to take you down."

Itachi couldn't hear which way the voice was coming from but he turned to his left. "I was commanded to get rid of Sasuke, not kill him. The captain made that very clear. So I left to take him with me. There was no way I was going to kill my own brother to save the agency." Itachi put his head down. He couldn't believe he'd gotten caught so easily. He was sure he'd covered his tracks.

"How did you find me?" Itachi asked. He was positive they couldn't have found him without someone's help. He just couldn't think of anyone who was left alive to reveal his whereabouts. He waited for an answer. The lights came on but Itachi couldn't tell, he could just hear footsteps coming towards him. The blindfold was ripped off his face and someone he didn't expect to see stood in front of him.

"What?" Itachi tried to break free from the bind but he was tied pretty tight. He gritted his teeth as he stared up at the man. His eyes were just like they had been when he'd last looked at them. He thought back over all the things that had went on. This man was a double agent and he was framing Itachi. Now looking at him in the light, Itachi could remember seeing the man a handful of times. Once before his friend died, on his way to the park to meet with his father and at school the day before. He just hadn't been able to tell it was him. If he were an agent for Konoha, then he'd he get to Kantou and kill so many people?

"I'm glad it's all coming together for you, Uchiha Itachi." The man in front of him laughed. Itachi looked behind him and saw his partner laughing too. His partner was the one setting him up?? He should have known he couldn't trust that man. Itachi growled to himself as he feared for Sasuke's safety. Both of these men knew where his brother was and he couldn't get to him. He hoped Sasuke had enough sense to leave after he found out what happened. But he doubted it, Sasuke would probably wait until he came back. Not that he could anymore. They were for sure going to kill him for leaving the agency and running off with their target. Itachi dropped his head. He left to keep Sasuke safe and all he did was get him in more trouble. He was going to have to convince these two that he was still on their side, at least until Sasuke was safe.

* * *

Haku walked back in the house and closed the door after Neji and Gaara walked in as well. He looked around the living room and then saw the light from the bathroom. He moved slowly through the hall and made sure he couldn't be heard. He pushed the door open and saw Sasuke laying on the floor with his feet in Naruto's lap as he bandaged him up.

"Aww, isn't that the cutest thing ever." Haku put his hand together and batted his eyes and he did a little twirly motion. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sasuke looked up at him. Haku knelt down in front of Sasuke and brushed his hair back. He kissed Sasuke's forehead and kept stroking his hair. His lips were cold and Sasuke felt like there was a pit growing in his stomach.

"We found him." Haku whispered into his ear. "You can relax now." He looked back at Naruto and nodded. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him. Finish up so we can get him in the room." He looked back down at Sasuke who had his head buried in his arms. He wanted to get up and walk to where his brother was but the pain coming up his ankles wouldn't let him walk. He looked at Haku again with reddened eyes and thanked him. Haku smiled and helped Naruto pull him to his feet. Sasuke walked on his own with Haku following closely behind.

He stopped Sasuke before they reached the room. "He's been badly beaten up and he's pretty dirty. He won't open his eyes and his nose is broken. He's got a few cuts on his face and he's not doing much moving at all but he's breathing, that's what's important." He let Sasuke go and the boy nodded, walking into the room where Itachi was on the bed. Sasuke gasped at his condition but none too loud to alert anyone he had done so. He sat next to Itachi on the bed and hesitated as he pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Itachi." Sasuke sad softly but his brother made no signs that he'd heard him. Sasuke stared at him and tried his best not to get upset. He could feel the tears coming on as he looked at his brother so badly injured. He laid his head down on Itachi's chest and held on to his tattered shirt. He could just barely feel Itachi's heat beat.

"I'm pretty sure he can't hear you. He hasn't responded to us in the last twenty minutes. We found him outside an old abandoned warehouse downtown." Neji crossed his arms and stood near the window with Gaara. The two of them found Itachi in a much more horrible place but Haku had instructed them to keep the details from Sasuke so he wouldn't overreact.

"I need to clean him up. He's soaking wet so he needs some fresh clothes." Sasuke sat up and turned around to Haku. "I'm not leaving him again, so could you go in his room and grab something out of his closet. It doesn't matter what as long as it's warm." He looked at Naruto. "Could you run some water in the bathtub again?" He had to clear his throat a couple times since his voice was failing him. Haku and Naruto nodded as they stepped out of the room. Sasuke turned to Neji and then Gaara. Neji looked tired since his eyes were very low. Sasuke couldn't think of a way to thank them enough.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, searching for something more but it was as truthful as he could get. He had no idea how to give his gratitude. Neji dropped his head slightly and looked over at Gaara. The redhead was with his arms folded and his eyes closed. It appeared that he was sleep standing up but Neji knew better.

"Gaara found him." Neji said softly. "He cleaned him up as best he could and sat with him in the backseat. Essentially he kept Itachi breathing." He looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry we can't do more for him. I did what I could and now I need rest." He slightly bowed and turned to Gaara. "Are you not tired?" Neji asked him. Gaara didn't answer, he just kept his eyes closed. Sasuke didn't understand him at all. He didn't understand how anyone could go without talking the way he did. Gaara opened his eyes and looked down at Itachi. Then he moved his eyes to his lover.

"I should stay." He said in a quiet voice. Neji half smiled and then sighed. He shrugged and then kissed Gaara on the cheek. Sasuke watched Gaara blush and Neji turn to leave. He was never going to understand those two.

When Neji was gone Gaara stayed near the window and closed his eyes again. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and stared at him. He should say something but he didn't know what to say to someone who probably wouldn't acknowledge him. He was grateful that Gaara had saved his brother but he couldn't find the words to say so. He didn't even think Gaara cared about anything he had to say. So he asked instead, thinking it would be better.

"I know why everyone else went out to look for him but why did you go so much farther then the rest of them? You don't seem like you care about anything or anyone at all." Sasuke sounded like he was a bit upset but that probably carried over from his brother being in such bad shape. He stared at Gaara for a long time and was surprised when the boy opened his eyes and looked at him. Sasuke remembered those eyes from that day he'd run into Gaara in the hall. They were the same, they hadn't changed at all.

"I had a brother once." Gaara said, still staring. "He's dead now." He didn't even seem upset by his own words. "And I care about Neji." He said. Sasuke was in shock. Not just by what he said but that he'd even answered at all. He didn't seem like such a nut case when he was talking. Sasuke took a second to frown. Maybe that was why he was so closed up. His brother had died and Neji was all he had. Sasuke couldn't imagine how he felt. That must have been hard on him.

"How are you going to give him a bath? I doubt he's going to fit in the tub." Naruto came back in the room drying his hands with a small towel. Sasuke didn't know he was only concerned about getting Itachi cleaned up.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sasuke and Naruto were lifting Itachi's body into the tub while Haku and Gaara watched from the door. Itachi was still unconscious but when his body touched the water his eyes tightened. The tub was half full and the water came up to Itachi's waist. All his clothes had been removed except for his boxers, which for pride reasons Sasuke had left on. Once Itachi was settled Sasuke looked at the other three. He sort of glared and they all took the hint to leave, hurrying out and shutting the door.

Sasuke didn't know how this was going to work so he tried five different ways to go about washing Itachi without causing him any pain. Giving up on his last attempt Sasuke groaned as he came to one more conclusion. He was going to have to get in the tub with his brother.

"_I guess it can't be helped._' He pulled off his shirt and rolled up his jeans. He stepped into the tub with the bandages still on his feet. There was no way that he could actually sit down without making any contact with his brother's body. Itachi was fairly tall and was sitting in such a way that his knees had to be bent slightly so he could fit. Sasuke gulped and then proceeded to straddle Itachi, otherwise this was not going to work. The water swallow Sasuke's pants and he was drenched.

He knelt over Itachi and grabbed a wash cloth off the railing. He blushed at their position and dipped the cloth in the water. He wished Itachi was awake so he could enjoy this a little more. He lifted the rag and squeezed the water out over Itachi's chest. The water was warm but his brother shivered under him. Sasuke couldn't help but lay down and let his head rest on Itachi's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight. He wanted to cherish this moment. He knew it could never be like this again.

'_If you weren't hurt, you could love me right now._' Sasuke squeezed him tighter and closed his eyes. He waited like that for awhile, not wanting to let go since he'd come to love their connection. Still, he had to get him cleaned up and into something warm so he didn't get sick. Sasuke sat up and laid the wash cloth on Itachi's chest. He lightly cleaned off his brother's body as he watched the water slid off his chest. Every time he touched Itachi his body pulsed with want. He wanted to wake Itachi up and kiss him so he could be loved back.

He dropped the cloth and started to rub Itachi's chest with his hands. He felt every rib bone and let his hands glide over the softness of his brothers exposed skin. When his body began to heat up and his length pressed against the inside of his jeans, he bit his lip to calm himself but it didn't work. His body was throbbing and he pushed up against Itachi's hips in another effort to get close. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Sasuke unknowingly moved his hips back and forth to give himself a little attention. He didn't realize what he was doing until he could feel his brother's manhood harden under him. He didn't stop moving but he looked at Itachi. His lips were slightly parted and he was taking deep breaths.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled to himself. This was what he wanted and there was no way Itachi could deny him now. He would feel that this is what he wanted and Sasuke would not hesitate to give himself away.

"Sasuke…"

The boy stopped moving suddenly. He turned terrified eyes to his brother and saw that his eyes were still closed but he was frowning now. Sasuke was afraid to even move. He didn't know if Itachi was awake or talking in his sleeping state. His heart got lodged in his throat when he felt Itachi move against him. He looked down between them and into the water to see his brother was just as hard as he was. Sasuke couldn't swallow down his excitement but he stopped breathing when he looked up to see Itachi's eyes open, staring at him.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain this sort of thing? He decided that maybe if they just continued then he could explain later. He tried to touch brother's chest but Itachi grabbed his wrist and gripped him firmly. He glared at Sasuke and twisted his arm. The boy growled at the pain but didn't say anything. He tried to pulled away but Itachi wouldn't let go and in the blink of an eye Sasuke found himself laying on his back with Itachi hovering over him. Water splashed out of the tub and now Sasuke hair was soaked.

The water dripped off of Itachi's body and he stared down at Sasuke. The boy didn't know what was going on. One second he was going to entertain himself and the next he was being stared at like he'd killed someone. Itachi's breathing had yet to slow but his eyes were different now. He kept looking around and then back at Sasuke like he had been captured and taken somewhere totally foreign to him.

"Sasuke?" He asked staring down with a frown on his face. His voice was uneven and his body seemed to be slightly shaking. He sat back in the tub on his knees and Sasuke sat up. Itachi shook his head and pulled at his hair. "I don't know why your name sounds so familiar." He looked up at Sasuke and his eyes seemed empty. Sasuke had been trying to figure out what the hell was going on when he remembered Itachi had been beaten up. Was it possible that he'd lost his memory?

"Don't you remember me?" Sasuke asked, moving a little closer when Itachi shook his head. "I'm your…" Sasuke stopped himself. If Itachi had no memory of him then why would he want things to go back to the way they were? Why did he want to go back to a life where Itachi avoided his love? They could start over this way. He could get Itachi to love him now. He wanted a chance for Itachi to love him. Hadn't that been what he'd been hoping for? Why was this any different? The Gods were giving them a chance to be together, weren't they?

Sasuke searched through his mind and couldn't find a reason why he shouldn't take advantage of this. He was fighting with himself over whether to do this or not when Itachi became impatient and tried to get out of the tub. Sasuke pulled him back down and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You touch me an awful lot." Itachi said quietly. He sat still and Sasuke let him go, feeling embarrassed but he didn't know why. "I should assume that I mean a lot to you then." He looked down into the water and at Sasuke wet pants. Then his eyes looked to the bathroom door. Sasuke felt horrible now. He would have preferred that Itachi had his memory and caught him making moves. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like he was betraying his brother.

"So you already know your memory is gone?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't answer him. He kept searching the bathroom and its contents. Sasuke decided to wait and see just how much Itachi knew. If he could remember Sasuke's name then he probably could remember a lot more. If he already knew they were brother's then there would be know reason for Sasuke to say they weren't.

"I remember most everything. I just don't know who you are, or why you have this strange attraction to me. I don't know where I am or why I'm taking a bath with you. Everything is clear but my memory of you is shot." Itachi put his hand back on his head and closed his eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all the memory for Itachi to lose, he just had to forget everything they'd been through.

"Who do you think I am?" Sasuke said, pushing Itachi's fallen hair behind his ear. The older shook his head and sighed.

"From the way you treat me and your earlier actions I would think we have some romantic connection but I could be wrong." Itachi started to stand up again. "I'll have to get out of here. I'm uncomfortable." He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. "I apologize for interrupting you." He said and turned his back to Sasuke as he wrapped the towel around his waist and let his wet boxers fall to the floor.

"You were awake when I did those things to you?" Sasuke stood up dripping wet. He blushed hard and while he shook the water from his hair. He watched as Itachi dried his body with the towel and then let it drop to the floor. Sasuke eyes went wide and he turned away as Itachi started to dress himself with the clothes on the counter.

"I was." Itachi looked at him and saw how embarrassed he was. "Don't be ashamed, I enjoyed it." He pulled the shirt over his head and zipped up his jeans. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. Haku and Naruto fell in the bathroom and Itachi stepped back. They both smiled up at Itachi as he stepped over them and walked out into the living room. He headed for the door but Gaara was standing in front of it. Itachi stared at him and wondered if he was getting out. He watched Gaara closely but the boy had his eyes closed.

Somewhere in between Itachi watching him and getting ready to walk out anyway, he heard some voice talking to him.

-_Kill Sasuke_-

Itachi looked around the room slowly. No one but him and Gaara occupied the place and he knew it wasn't Gaara talking. His head started to spin and he walked over to the couch to sit down. He grabbed his head but the voice was persistent.

-_I'm giving you another chance Itachi. You'll commit this act and forget everything-_

Gaara watched as Itachi fought with himself on the couch. He stayed where he was but he kept his eyes on the other. Itachi wasn't looking like he was insane but he did look like he was having an internal battle with himself.

-_This is your last chance. Kill Sasuke or we'll kill you both-_

Itachi laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know if the man had been serious or not. He could barely even remember who Sasuke was or how he'd even been found but he knew he didn't want to kill him.

In the bathroom Sasuke was drying off. Haku was sitting in the counter and Naruto was leaning up against the door. They were questioning why Sasuke was soaked but they'd listened to most of the conversation from behind the door.

"So he doesn't remember you at all?" Haku asked, swinging his legs back and forth. "Well he didn't seem to be complaining when you attempted to molest him." Haku smirked and stared into the mirror as heard Sasuke growl. "Just tell him about you, sit him down and do the reminisce thing." He shrugged and Naruto nodded.

"No." Sasuke said, drying his hair. "It would be better not to tell him anything, at least for a few days. If he finds out we're brothers then it will make this situation awkward. He already knows a lot and with his "new self" he might think its weird. I just want to see how he thinks first, then I'll tell him." He wrapped the towel around himself and took his wet pants off. "My room's a mess. Can I stay here awhile?" Sasuke watched Naruto open the door and they all started walking out.

"Sure, but what about him?" Haku pointed to Itachi as he laid on the couch with his arms folded and his eyes closed. His face looked confused and he also looked like he was mimicking Gaara who hadn't moved from the door. Sasuke looked down at him from over the couch. He didn't know what he was getting himself into but this Itachi seemed different than the one he'd been following around for years.

Itachi opened his eyes when Sasuke's damp hair dripped on his face. He didn't say anything to Sasuke while they stared at each other. The voices in Itachi's head were no longer there. All he had were little flashbacks of a dark room and his partner instructing him on his next mission. He didn't know why he felt like killing Sasuke was the wrong thing to do but he knew that they would both die if he didn't. His head was throbbing and his body was still sore. All the weird faces that Itachi kept making while he was thinking didn't bother Sasuke, he was just happy Itachi was back, and alive. He would worry about how to deal with this later.

* * *

**End Chapter V**

I don't really have anything to say I guess.

REVIEW!

-Nik


	6. Pretty Caught Up

AN- Enjoy the excessive amounts of unanswered question from chapter 5.

Disclaimer: SINCE I KEEP FORGETTING! I do not own any of these precious yaoi characters from Naruto. Copyright Kishi-sama!

**Chapter VI  
Pretty Caught Up  
**

(Part I)  
**I'm not afraid of changing, Sasuke  
**

* * *

**  
**

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be someone you can tell no one about? It's not an easy road. Itachi was more than one person he couldn't reveal to anyone. At home, with Sasuke he was the loving brother who was a special agent undercover trying to protect the secret of technology that was forbidden and turned into a memory cell which could be planted or removed from a human with the click of a remote. At school, or work he was someone he couldn't reveal to be either. He was balancing being an agent behind his brother's back and someone who loved his brother behind the agency's back. He found it hard and stressful to keep so many secrets so he just closed himself off from everyone.

He stopped talking to Sasuke so much for fear that he would say something he shouldn't. He refused to work with a partner so he wouldn't spill about his feelings for Sasuke like he'd done to his friend, who was now dead. Itachi didn't know what to do to keep himself calm while he was alone. He beat himself up about not telling Sasuke about his real job but those were the rules.

If you told, the both, or all of you died. Itachi couldn't do that and he was certainly only doing this to protect the fact that he was in love with his brother. If he tried to live a normal life where he got up and did a desk job all day then he would probably explode with rage and insanity. So he hide behind his fake job and his schooling was actually done at an academy no one knew existed.

No one ever bothered to talk to him there either. Itachi kept to himself all the time. When he was assigned a partner he immediately didn't trust the man. Itachi could see right through him and they went about training as if the other wasn't even there. They hated each other but they had no grounds for a transfer of partnership. Itachi kept his mouth closed and the other guy talked and talked but Itachi never listened. All he did was boast about how beautiful his wife was and how many kids she was popping out while still keeping her figure. They're job was to get rid of those criminals that the Japanese police couldn't catch for the first year.

After the second year Itachi was promoted and his partner wasn't. The man whined when he found out that someone 5 years younger than him had gotten the second lieutenant position. Itachi took advantage of this and relieved himself of his partner, on the grounds that he could do anything he wanted. But when things started to go downhill and he was framed for two unrecorded deaths, Itachi fled. He couldn't think of any way to clear his name and all signs pointing to him. His only concern was Sasuke getting caught, so he left. And what he didn't know was that his ex partner followed him.

(Part II)  
**I don't know why I fight for you this way, Sasuke  
**

* * *

Waking up on the floor next to the couch in Haku's living room was hard on his back. Sasuke rolled over on the hardwood floor and reached for his watch. He'd been back and forth between his room and Haku's apartment for two days gathering things. His apartment was under renovation and he wasn't allowed in for another three days. He didn't understand why vacuuming up some glass and replacing the carpet in his room was going to take a week but he ignored it. He had bigger problems to deal with, like the sleeping body on the couch above him. 

Sasuke sat up and took a deep breath. It had been two long and stressful days since that confusing '_bath_' he and Itachi had shared. They still hadn't done much talking to each other. Itachi was a lot more quiet than he had ever been and Sasuke didn't know how he'd convinced Itachi that they were lovers. Still, Itachi wanted very little to do with Sasuke and he often left the complex to wander around the neighborhood. Sasuke would follow a ways behind him, thinking he was being conspicuous but Itachi knew he was there.

They were a mess together. Sasuke thought that their passed relationship had been horrible since Itachi wouldn't touch him but now he wasn't even talking to him. He didn't know if Itachi was going to gain his memory back or not but he knew he missed his brother. He couldn't stand that Itachi wouldn't look at him. He couldn't handle all the voices in his head telling him he was wrong. He didn't understand why this was even happening. As if he and Itachi didn't have enough problems already.

Sasuke got off the floor and headed to the bathroom. It was late afternoon and he was only awake because he'd heard Haku leave for school. He was going to have to leave for his own class soon but he didn't know if he wanted to leave Itachi behind. His brother was managing well on his own. Going back and forth to work and tried a few classes. Itachi seemed to be doing better than Sasuke had initially gave him credit for. Sasuke shouldn't have anything to worry about but after nearly losing Itachi he didn't want to leave me alone anymore. He would have to have more than a nervous break down if Itachi were to end up missing, or worse…dead.

After Sasuke was in the bathroom with the door closed Itachi rose from the couch. He didn't want Sasuke to know but he had been awake for a really long time. He spent most of the morning thinking about how this was all going to work out. He had half a mind to just leave and not come back but what good was that going to do for him? He was really confused about a few things. He didn't know what he'd done to get himself beaten up. He forgot, or couldn't remember who had instructed him to get rid of Sasuke. Then, he didn't know why he couldn't go through with killing the boy. Surely Sasuke didn't mean that much to him, did he?

* * *

Sasuke changed in the bathroom after he took a long uninterrupted shower. Usually it would be Haku to bust in and '_pretend_' to brush his teeth or comb his hair. Sasuke thought he was in the clear when he stepped out of the shower in a towel to hear someone knocking on the door. He looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. He was sure Haku had left and there was no one else in the house that could possible-

The door creaked open and Itachi stepped in slowly. He left the door wide open and watched the steam from Sasuke's shower exit the small room. His eyes turned to Sasuke's and then traveled down his bare chest. Sasuke jaw clenched and he turned his face away as he blushed. Itachi looked him up and down once more before he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Advil. He started walking out and Sasuke had half a mind to stop him but he didn't know what to say.

"Itachi?" Here goes his chance. "Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke slapped himself mentally. Of course Itachi wasn't feeling okay, he had a bottle of drugs didn't he? The older brother just stopped. He didn't say anything and he shook his head and then started walking again. Sasuke closed the door and then proceeded to pound the wall with a few power punches. He was actually going to getting sick of saying stupid things like that. It wasn't helping their relationship develop at all -lthough Sasuke wasn't really the one messing things up. He was trying to fix them with the broken sentences.

Sasuke kicked himself again and again. Why was this so freaking hard? He had been living with Itachi for years. They had shared a bed for an entire year. They had kissed each other, even made love to each other. Why couldn't he just talk to his brother/lover like he used to?

* * *

Sasuke was fully dressed and walking into the living room now. Itachi was waiting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and his other hand in his pocket. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt and some black slacks. His shirt was un-tucked and his tie was loosely hanging around his neck. He looked at Sasuke as he walked in and seemed distant. The boy was wearing basically the same thing as his brother. A gray button-down shirt and some black slacks –minus the tie-

Itachi put down his mug when Sasuke walked in the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator open. He watched Sasuke bend over and pull a bottle of water out. The younger boy closed the frig and went into the cabinet for a granola bar. He gathered up his backpack and started heading for the door.

"I'll need to drop you off at work so I can borrow the car since I have an interview after class." Sasuke didn't say much else as he pulled the door open and started walking out. Itachi didn't say anything either as he grabbed the keys and headed out after Sasuke, closing the door and locking it behind him. He traveled down the stairs careful not to walk to closely behind his '_lover_'

They reached the car and Itachi stared at Sasuke as he stood near the driver's door. "I'll drive. You can have the car when I leave." He touched Sasuke shoulder to turn him around and then push him away. Sasuke felt the contact and shivered. It had been awhile since Itachi's hands had been on him, either on accident or on purpose – and he missed the touch. He shook his head and grumbled as he walked to the other side of the car.

* * *

In their usual spots -Sasuke looking out the window and Itachi thinking to himself- they drove quietly. Sasuke watched him out of the reflection on the window and wanted to say something. This was really getting old. If they didn't start talking soon then he was going to have a fit and explode.

As they pulled into the parking lot of Itachi's job Sasuke sighed at yet again another conversation-less encounter between them. He wondered if he was ever going to be able to say Itachi's name again without having to pause and thinking about what to say next. He was so absent minded that he didn't see or hear Itachi turn the car off. The older Uchiha stared out the windshield and took a deep breath.

"Good luck with your interview, Sasuke." He said and quickly got out of the car. He walked around the front of the car and started heading up the sidewalk to his building. Sasuke just stared in amazement. He wanted to smile at the little bit of progress but he couldn't. He was going to be late if he waited any longer. He slid over into the driver's seat and adjusted the steering wheel to his level of comfort. He was just about to turn the car back on when the passenger door opened and Itachi jumped back in.

"Huh did you forget something-" He was hushed as Itachi leaned over and kissed his cheek. Sasuke's face filled with embarrassment. He was even too afraid to look over at the other. That problem was fixed when Itachi moved as close as he could in the seat and turned Sasuke's face around. He stroked the side of Sasuke's face and subconsciously licked his lips. He moved slowly but eventually Sasuke's lips were caught upon his. Neither of them moved but Sasuke swore to himself that he hadn't squealed when he felt those lips glide across his. When Itachi pulled away Sasuke's eyes remained closed for a second. Then he ruined the moment by frowning. Itachi saw his confusion and tried to smile but it wasn't a reassuring smile.

"It's only natural that I kiss you before you run off and do something important without me. It symbolizes as luck for lovers. I'm not exactly sure how close we were before but I can at least try and be who you want me to." He moved away and got ready to leave again.

"Itachi…"

"Be careful Sasuke. I have this eerie feeling that something is going to happen to you. I'm almost afraid to leave you alone. I may not remember anything about you but if something were to happen to you, I'm not sure I would survive." He got out of the car and shut the door. He looked at Sasuke through the window and then turned around to head up the pavement. Sasuke watched him leave again. He couldn't believe the numb feeling on his lips. He hadn't begged for that kiss, hadn't even expected it. Itachi moved all on his own and in public –not that anyone was watching – but still. Sasuke smiled like a goofy little kid and started the car. All this waiting was paying off after all.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A man in a very green shirt was sitting behind the counter in a very large building. Sasuke was sitting in a waiting room with six or seven other people. All of them were shaking nervously with papers in their hands. He'd been paying them very little attention at first but then someone walked out of the door they were all waiting to go in. The man –fully adult- was practically near tears. This made Sasuke nervous as well and he sat –not shaking- with the other awaiting people.

He stood up when he name was called. He had been filling out an application and the clipboard he was holding was placed on the desk in front of the man in green. The so-called receptionist took the clipboard and looked it over carefully. He took the papers off the board and then stamped them. Pulling open a small drawer he took a small card out and signed it. He handed it to Sasuke and then boy looked a bit sheepish at the little card.

"Signature." The man nodded and picked up the phone at his desk. "Kidomaru at desk five sir. Yakushi-san, your request is all finished and I will be sending him in now." The man nodded even though the other person on the phone couldn't see him. "Yes he is sir. I know sir. I understand but there are still six candidates. No I'm not questioning your word sir. Yes I heard you sir." The phone was abruptly hung up on the other end. Kidomaru stood up. "If you'll step aside for a moment." He said to Sasuke. The boy moved over and held the card in his hand.

"You can all go home now. Doctor Yakushi-san has chosen his intern." The room was filled with a bunch of sighs and few curse words. Sasuke watched the people in the room pick up their things and begin to move out of the building. Sasuke turned back to Kidomaru and raised an eyebrow. The man in green was yawning as he typed in a few things on the computer in front of him. Sasuke just stood quietly. He was sure that the man hadn't implied he leave as well.

Sasuke stood at that desk for ten whole minutes before Kidomaru stood up and handed him some more papers. He hadn't said anything to Sasuke but he kept looking over at him. It was making Sasuke really uncomfortable. He really wished Itachi had come with him. Damn his brother for making him act like an adult at a time like this.

"Uchiha Sasuke  
Sex: Male  
DOB-July 23  
Age: 18  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Black  
Height: 6'  
Weight 151lbs.  
Family deceased, one living relative- not specified  
Education, currently enrolled in K-verse College  
Major: Medicine  
Address: 2631 Caster Cove Apt. Number 6  
Konohagakure, Japan."

The man looked back up at him after reading off the computer. "Is all that information correct?" He looked at Sasuke and seemed tired or agitated. He looked back down after Sasuke nodded. He handed Sasuke another card and stood up. He walked around the desk and motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

"Congratulations, Yakushi-san has picked you to spend your semester interning here. You're going to follow him everywhere and do absolutely everything he tells you to. He's the most important and helpful doctor in all of Konoha. You'll get a desk downstairs to work on anything he deems fit. This internship is going to be treated as schooling. Anything advised to you, listen to it. I interned here for three months and now I'm a full fledged nurse but only because I took my job seriously." They stopped at an elevator. "Fourth floor, room 102. Pay no mind to his rudeness. He's a busy man. Answer him as sir, always. You've got an advantage, he likes you already."

Sasuke stepped in the elevator and nodded. '_Fourth, 102, yes sir. Don't forget it Sasuke. You can do this. He likes you, keep calm. You already have the job. Fourth, 102, yes sir._' Sasuke pushed the number four button in the elevator. The door began to close but Kidomaru stopped them.

"One more thing, Sasuke." Kidomaru grinned. " First impressions are never the last with Yakushi-san but smile huh. You look like you just lost your brother or something." He moved back.

'_If you only knew._' Sasuke growled to himself as the door closed. He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. '_Meet the guy, get your shit and go home. Don't lag, don't talk, and don't breathe. Nod, say "yes sir" and get the hell out._' Sasuke closed his eyes as the soothing elevator music seemed to slow time down for him.

* * *

Itachi was roaming the halls of his job. It was his break and he didn't think he could bear to sit in another seminar. He walked out onto the balcony of his building and sipped on a paper cup of hot tea. The weather hadn't been so warm lately and he was thankful for the heat from his drink. He stood leaning over the railing. Down below him the patients of his hospital were having lunch. He briefly wondered what Sasuke might be up to but a shadow behind him brought his thoughts to a halt.

Itachi didn't turn around as his hair gently blew in the wind. He could almost feel an evil growing behind him. The intruder on his lovely break was walking closer. Itachi just kept calm and stared off into the distance. He didn't seem to be afraid, after all he still had things to take care of. There was no way his partner and that '_mysterious_' man would harm him. Not just yet they wouldn't. According to them, he was the only one who could get close enough to Sasuke so he could get the-

"Itachi." The voice was more hushed than he had anticipated. "What are you doing here?" The breeze blew passed the two and Itachi finally turned around, having recognized the voice. Neji stood in front of him. His hair was hanging over his right shoulder and his eyes were a little more sad than they usually were. Itachi relaxed –not that he was really tense – when he realized he was in no immediate danger. He turned back around and continued to watch the people below.

"I work here." He answered, something he hadn't really been doing much lately. Neji walked over and leaned on the railing next to him. Itachi couldn't imagine why Neji was here but then again he really didn't care. In fact, he didn't know why he was here himself. All his concern for the well-being of unstable hospital patients had left him once he found out that he was supposed to be killing his '_lover_' with his own hands.

"I couldn't imagine why a guy like you would be here." Itachi said. Trying to distract himself from his own mind.

"I'm visiting someone." Neji said softly. He looked away and put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. He breathed as he began to watch the people in the grass move around slowly. Itachi looked over at him. Now that he thought about it more, there was someone here that resembled the Hyuuga very much.

"A girl?" Itachi asked. He was looking through the people in the yard to find the one that had eyes like the boy next to him. Neji looked as well. His eyes searching through the groups of people at each table.

"There…" He said and pointed to a girl at a table all to herself. She wasn't eating and she looked extremely scared and alone. "Hinata, my cousin." He said carefully biting his lip. He didn't say anything for awhile. He was probably contemplating why she was here or how he could get her out. Several moments passed and Itachi didn't say anything. He dealt with patients and their families everyday. They never really wanted to talk about their relatives being in a mental health center.

"She means a lot to me." Neji said, smiling down at her. "The only one in my family to accept that I loved Gaara. She adores him, and he loves her." Neji got quiet again and Itachi looked over at him. "A year and a half ago she was kidnapped and raped, gone for a week. Whoever had her didn't beat her or harm her but they did something to her mind. She can't remember a thing…she can't remember me. She gave birth to a baby boy a while back. I'm sure you've seen the baby around. They awarded the hospital custody since the father was murdered. She doesn't even remember Kiba and she forgets she has a son. I try every week to get the courts to let me take him in. They refuse because of my life style. If I could just get her to remember me then-" A loud bell sounded and the people below them started walking back into the building.

Neji looked at Itachi and the Uchiha turned to him. Neji's eyes narrowed a bit and he seemed confused as to whether he wanted to ask his question or not. Itachi never took his eyes off of him. He was waiting, he knew Neji was thinking the same thing he was.

"Those people who took you, how'd they make you only forget Sasuke? You know who I am perfectly well and we knew each other all of two days. You've known Sasuke for years I assume. Yet you don't seem worried that he's gone from your memory." Neji shook his head like the whole thing was giving him a bad headache. Itachi thought about the question and everything Neji had said. Did he even have an answer?

"I'm waiting." The Uchiha said smoothly. "I'm told that I was very much in love with Sasuke. If I am, then I'll remember. I can only wait, can I not?" He threw his empty cup away and started walking. "Much like your cousin. You said she loved you so all you can do is wait. You never totally forget the people you love. She'll remember and so will I." He turned back around. "Neji, Gaara has been distant lately. Take a night off and ask him why. I would hate for you to have two people in here to visit." Itachi turned on his heel and took to the door. He left Neji with a worried look on his face.

* * *

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Please sit down." The man with silver hair said. Sasuke took a seat in front of him and tried to remember what he had been repeating to himself in the elevator. The man had his back to Sasuke and was looking out the window. He turned around and smiled brightly. His glasses were big circles and the way his hair looked from the back made him seem old but he was extremely young.

"Doctor Yakushi-

"Call me Kabuto, please." The man smiled wider and pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Yes Kabuto-sensei, err, sir." Sasuke would have slapped himself if the man hadn't started chuckling. He sat down across from Sasuke and took the folder from the boy.

"You were the only once of twenty-four people to pass the internship test with one-hundred percent accuracy. You're quite skilled Mr. Uchiha. That is why I want you to be my apprentice. You seem to have a strong desire to work in medicine." He laughed. "You remind me of myself." He nodded and Sasuke nodded back.

"Well now, I'm not supposed to keep you today so I won't. I have much work to do and I'm sure you must have things to do as well." Kabuto didn't even bother to really look at Sasuke's papers. "You start in a week. Your training will begin next Tuesday and you're to be here at 1pm." He stood up and so did Sasuke.

"Is that all, sir? I thought this meeting was going to be a bit longer." Sasuke definitely looked like he didn't know what was going on. Kabuto reached his hand out and shook Sasuke's hand.

"I trust that I made the right decision. Your teachers back in Kantou had nothing but good reviews about you. You're an excellent student and a hard worker. I want nothing but such in my doctor's office. If I even had the slightest doubt about you, you wouldn't have made it this far." He lowered his eyes. "Now, go home get some rest and relax. The hard part is over. Now go on, Kidomaru will send you your badge in the mail in a few days."

Sasuke didn't know what the hell was going on but he was sure happy to be leaving early. All the stress he was under lately was making his head hurt and he wasn't really resting properly while sleeping on Haku's floor anyway. He nodded to Kabuto and left out the door. He hopped in the elevator and exited the building as fast as he could. He was so thankful he didn't have to take the bus all the way home. He needed some quiet for awhile.

Back upstairs in Kabuto's office, he was watching Sasuke leave. His phone rang once the boy was out of sight. Kabuto shuddered at the caller ID. but answered despite not really wanting to.

"Yes boss." Kabuto said, swallowing and trying to sound stable.

-"Did you get him, Kabuto?"-

"I did boss."

-"What did you find out for me my little pet?"-

"He's a positive. You were correct on your assumption. Itachi must have been taking chances but he's a smart one. We could have never found him if it wasn't for you boss."

-"Kabuto, you're my most prized possession. Do a good job for me and I shall reward you. Watch the boy and if he starts to get suspicious erase his memory. Leave no trace of the work you will put him up to. Erase everything, leave no trace of his meddlesome brother. Have I made myself clear, Kabuto-kun?"-

"Yes boss."

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Haku's door but no one answered. He was appreciative that he would be able to get some rest before he had to go back downtown and pick up Itachi. He pulled the key that Haku had given him from his pocket and stuffed it in the door. He turned the lock and pushed the door open, stepping in quickly and locking himself in. He looked around the living room and kitchen. Haku must have come home and cleaned since the place was spotless and smelled like pinsole.

Sasuke didn't have the energy to do anything so he threw his backpack near the balcony door and flopped onto the couch. He flipped on the television and yawned as he closed his eyes. Damn him for not having his own car. He could sleep the rest of the day if he didn't have to pick up Itachi from work.

He was half way into sleeping when the soft knock on the door made him jump up. '_Dammmmmit no ones home. We're all dead_' He scratched his head and closed his eyes again. He was going to pretend he wasn't there. The knock came again, louder this time. Sasuke sat up and flipped off the door before he fall back down and covered his head with one of the throw pillows.

The knocking only continued. Sasuke kicked his feet in frustration. He got up and walked over to the door with his fists balled. If it was Naruto he was going to pound him. If it was Gaara he was going to slam the door in his face. If it was Kisame he was going to scream. And if it was anyone else he was going to give them an ear full of curse words no mother would be proud of.

He forceful pulled the door open and wind gushed passed his face. His vision hadn't been clear when the door first opened but now he could see those eyes and that-

"Hello, Sasuke."

His eyes grew unbelievably wide and his mouth didn't know if it wanted to remain open or closed. His heart pounded a million beats per minute and he tried to take a breath. He choked on his own saliva as he tried to swallow. He tried to make sure he wasn't seeing things but it was clear that this…this! person! was standing in front of him. He thought to close the door but his body wouldn't move. He was…alive.

"Orochimaru?"

* * *

**End Chapter VI**

Why is Orochimaru alive? What's Kabuto up to? Why is Orochimaru alive? Why does Hinata have a relation with Itachi? Why is Orochimaru alive? Who was Kabuto talking to on the phone? Why is Orochimaru alive? What will happen to Sasuke? OMFG! Why is Orochimaru alive?!?!?!?!

-Nik


	7. So Stay For Me

Disclaimer: Nik-lovely does not own any Naruto. Kishi-sama does.

**Chapter VII  
So Stay For Me**

(Part I)  
**All we have is what we are, Sasuke  
**

* * *

Maybe the sun didn't shine so much when they were children. In fact it probably didn't shine half of the time, at least not for Itachi. Sure, he was a happy child when he was with Sasuke, keeping him close and making sure they were taking care of. But when Sasuke would sleep, Itachi would remain awake and spend time thinking of why he'd been cursed with such a bad life. Why did his parents, out of all the parents in the world, just abandon them? Why did he feel like it was only going to be him and Sasuke forever. Nobody would ever love them and all they had was each other.

It took Itachi ten years to finally get over the fact that they were absolutely alone in this world. Even the foster homes and the adoptive parents couldn't fill the void that his parents had left him with. It had been eating at him but when he was 14 it finally started to dissolve. He no longer wanted the love that other children received from their family. He no longer envied those children that walked through the park with their mothers holding their hands. He no longer wanted a father to play football with him early on Saturday mornings. He had Sasuke to walk with, and play with. He only needed Sasuke.

He developed a possession for his brother and began watching him constantly. Going everywhere with him. Sasuke seemed to follow him too. They were like a pair of Siamese twins joined by their hands. They got used to holding hands that Sasuke would hold onto Itachi's hand as they slept. Wherever they went, whenever they moved they refused to be separated. Itachi knew that if Sasuke were ever to be taken from him he wouldn't be able to make it. Sasuke was his lifeline and his means of making it this far. He would end his life if his dear brother was taken.

Itachi could remember the first time they were nearly separated from one another. A woman in their foster home had complained that she thought Itachi had been abusing Sasuke, mentally and sexually. Sasuke has bruises all over his body and he seemed very distant sometimes. The child services told a 15-year old Itachi that they were going to take Sasuke away from him because what he was doing was wrong. Itachi hadn't cried much or talked much as a teen but he shouted and he cried that day. They kept Sasuke and Itachi in different room for over four hours and questioned them both.

With the doctor having tested Sasuke for forced entry, they found none. They also found that the hand marks on Sasuke were far to big to be Itachi's. The two of them were almost immediately sent to another foster home –as were the other children – since the place was closed down do to the abuse of four other kids living there. Itachi could remember how thankful he had been when Sasuke was finally back in his arms. But that was then and now Itachi could barely remember Sasuke's face.

(Part II)  
**All we are is what we have, Itachi**

* * *

"Orochimaru."

The man flicked his tongue and dispersed an evil laugh. He was smirking and staring down at Sasuke. The boy had enough sense to move but he just couldn't. With all the odd dreams he was having lately, he didn't know if this was a dream or reality. He knew he was extremely tired. He was trying to convince himself that he was having a really bad nightmare.

"You're dead." Sasuke voiced as he snapped out of his stupor and tried with the life in him to close the door. Orochimaru put his hand up and blocked the door from closing. He slipped his body into the apartment and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He threw the boy against the door as it closed and pinned him.

"Do I feel like I'm dead, Sasuke?" He smiled and leaned down to smell Sasuke's skin. Sasuke turned his head and gritted his teeth. This wasn't a dream after all and now he was going to be raped because he had been so careless. He thought about screaming but everyone was afraid of Orochimaru and if he was back from the dead then they would never defy him ever again.

"How would you like to be one of the many that I've taken under my wing?" Orochimaru took a deep breath and groaned as his groin began to throb. Sasuke shook as Orochimaru's knee parted his thighs and rubbed against his crotch. He threw his head back and closed his eyes tight. He didn't know why this was happening to him. It just figures that the day he and Itachi weren't together someone would bust in, rape him and leave his body to rot. Sasuke wanted to cry, he didn't want this for his body. He wanted Itachi to be his only one. How could he face Itachi after such a horrible encounter? What if he didn't love him anymore?

"I'm not going to be afraid of you. I'm not going to fight you. So just tell me what you want so we can get over with this." Sasuke turned back and looked at him. Orochimaru's eyes were a beautiful golden color and his facial features were very defining. Sasuke stared at him and his face was calm. Now that he was looking at Orochimaru up close and in the light, he just looked like a fairly good-looking man that never got what he wanted so he resorted to taking it.

"You're a brave one Sasuke, but if you don't fight then I won't have any fun with you. Come on, scream for me, just this once." His tongue wrapped around Sasuke's neck and left thick traces of saliva. Sasuke wanted to scream, he wanted to gag too but he didn't make a single noise. Orochimaru breathed down his neck as he whined. He whispered Sasuke's name as he began slicing off the buttons on Sasuke's shirt with his long sharp nails. He slid one of those nails over Sasuke's chest and cut him. The blood was thin and rolled down his skin, heading for Sasuke's pants.

"You know, if you won't cooperate then I'll just have to kill your brother instead of kidnapping him this time."

That got Sasuke's attention. He pushed Orochimaru back as hard as he could. His eyes were wide again and his breathing was heavy. "You're the reason he can't remember me? You stole every memory he had of me? You beat him and left him to die?!" Sasuke was practically near tears but he was shouting in a firm voice. "He should have murdered you, you're sick!" Sasuke moved passed him as quickly as he could and ran into the kitchen. He flew through the drawers and grabbed the first big knife he could find.

Orochimaru was in front of him in seconds. "Are you planning to kill me too? You see what good it did for your brother. He nearly died trying to save you and you'll die trying to get revenge?" He chuckled. "Go ahead and fight me, Sasuke." Orochimaru opened his arms and Sasuke pointed the knife at him.

"If you come any closer I swear I'll stab you and I won't stop until your scary ass is dead." He glared but Orochimaru didn't seem to be listening as he walked closer. Sasuke had no choice but to move, unless he wanted to be cornered. He stepped forward and plunged the knife at the rapist but he missed, or…wait, Orochimaru caught his wrist and spun him around. The knife fell on the floor and the man put his arm around Sasuke's neck from behind him. He gradually got tighter as he cut off Sasuke's air.

"Hmm? What's that Sasuke? You want me inside you do you? I'd be happy to take your body as my prize for such a clever scheme." He grinned. "Now-" He whispered into the boy's ear. "-bend over for me, Sasuke." He threw Sasuke over onto the table and literally ripped his pants off.

Sasuke tried to get up but Orochimaru slammed him down and Sasuke's head was knocked against the glass table. He felt his body being smashed down as Orochimaru started humming a soft song by Marilyn Manson. Sasuke yelped as the man dug his nails into his hips.

"That's it, I love it when you make those noises. Do it again for me, Sasuke?" The man stepped out of his pants and leaned over. His stomach rested on Sasuke's back and his hair fell over Sasuke shoulders. "Tainted love." He hummed. "Touch my baby, tainted love." He smothered Sasuke's body onto the table and released his long tongue to roll over Sasuke's shoulder. The boy jerked and tried to move but the more he did and the more he fought, the harder Orochimaru became.

Sasuke could feel the pulsing muscle laying against his ass and he wanted to vomit all over the table. The man's humming continued as he dragged his nails down Sasuke's arms and rose up. He put a heavy hand on the back of Sasuke's head to keep him from moving and then gripped his own erect member.

"I'm sorry my lovely Sasuke. You won't get the luxury of being stretched or lubed since we don't have much time to spend with each other. You'll just have to enjoy the raw effects of my snake inside you. Unless…" He laughed evilly. "Unless you turn around and suck it for me first." He pulled Sasuke's hair and the boy's body was lifted off the table. He was tossed on the floor so he tried to crawl away but Orochimaru grabbed him by the hair again. He turned Sasuke around and pulled him up on his knees.

"Taste it for me. It's begging to feel those pretty lips." Orochimaru leaned over and pushed Sasuke on his back. He climbed over his and rested his hips near Sasuke's neck. The boy tried to turn away but his hair was firmly grasped in the man's hands.

"Go on now. It's all there for your pleasure." Orochimaru saw the glimmer of something like hope in Sasuke's eyes. "If you even think to bite me, I'll rip your pretty little head off and then I'll have my way with your dead body. Are we understood Sasuke?" He smiled and tried to seem innocent.

"I'd rather you kill me first. I'm not volunteering to touch you with anything on or in my body. You just wait until my brother finds out. He'll kill you this time, then I'll really rip out that repulsive tongue." Sasuke smirked and Orochimaru's smile feel to a glare. His eyes flashed anger but he didn't do anything too drastic. He pulled Sasuke to his feet, flipped him back over and pushed him on table again. He smashed the boy's forehead into the glass twice and then lifted up his head.

"Its fine if you won't have me Sasuke. I'll just take you and then I'll make sure that your precious brother doesn't come back this time. I spared him for you before but since you've gone and hurt my feelings then I'll just have to take back my generosity." He spread Sasuke's legs and the boy fought to keep them closed but he lost the battle as those sharp nail dug into him again. Orochimaru leaned his head down and released a long stream of saliva onto his awaiting arousal.

He gripped his rod and rubbed it a few times before he pushed against Sasuke's straining entrance. Sasuke's hand couldn't hold onto anything and his nails tried to scratch the glass. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to remain calm but Orochimaru's hips were resting against him. He had nowhere to go and his face was being smashed into the glass.

Orochimaru pumped his dick several times while titling his head back. "Are you ready my dear Sasuke?" He spread Sasuke's legs farther apart and slid a long slender finger over the crack on the boy's body. Sasuke was taking deep breaths as he tried to restrain his body from being penetrated. He tried once again to get up but this time a strong force pushed against his entryway. His stomach turned and his lungs closed. He held his breath as a pain set in and the tip of Orochimaru began to force access.

The man growled behind him when he could move in no farther. He leaned over licked Sasuke's back. The boy bit down on his lip and slammed his fist down on the table. He could hear the man's vicious laughs as he bent farther and pushed harder. One of his lean hands massaged Sasuke's ass while he held on with the other and pushed forward more. He managed another small inch to enter. Sasuke held back a scream as he shifted and was finally able to turn his head after the man let his hair go. He rested his chin on the table fisted one of the place mats. He knew that he wasn't going to be getting away now.

Orochimaru opened his mouth in a deep groan as he pulled himself out of the boy and then immediately rushed back in. He roared as more warmth swallowed his. He reversed himself and then dove in to the small hole again, rocking his hips forward to gain more depth.

"Dammit." Sasuke whispered through his clenched teeth. He was trying to hold back the tears but a fierce pain was eating at his backside. He laid his head back down to open his mouth and breathe. He bit down on his tongue to avoid from yelling, since that was what the man wanted him to do. He shook with more pain than ever now. He could feel his body being torn in two. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him back onto him roughly. He tore passed the last barrier that was preventing him from submerging himself.

He chuckled darkly. "You're the best yet, Sasuke." He pulled Sasuke up and his chest rested again the boy's back. Sasuke's legs were barely able to hold themselves up and Orochimaru had to hold him by the waist to keep him from falling to the floor. As he stood and the man pulled himself out, Sasuke could feel a stream of liquid flow down his leg. It soaked his socks and branded the carpet. He held onto the edge of the table as the man bent him at the waist and stuffed himself back inside.

He slammed forward and took Sasuke's body at full speed. He laughed at he kept ramming the boy. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He was trying to be as strong as he could but the pain was far to great on his inexperienced body. Every time Orochimaru would crash into him Sasuke could feel another part of him break in half. The torture along his backside grew heavy and unbearable. That's when he tried to pry himself away. He grabbed the table and pulled forward, trying to disconnect them. The man laughed and hauled him back.

"Leaving so soon, Sasuke. I'm just getting started!" He sunk his hips again. He was throbbing for more and chose to pick up his pace but first-

"Look at me my precious Sasuke." Orochimaru threw him back on the table and flipped him on his back. Sasuke was taking very deep breaths and as his head fell back and he groaned. Orochimaru smirked as he jerked himself a few times with the bloody substance he was covered in. Sasuke didn't even have the energy to fight him off. His body was weak and numb. He couldn't even lift an arm. He just laid there staring at the ceiling. Orochimaru grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulder. He grabbed the boy's thighs and positioned himself again.

"Be thankful that you can experience this. Many don't make it as far as you have. I want to have all of you, Sasuke." He reached in between Sasuke's legs and grabbed his half-erect manhood. The boy slammed his head on the table by accident when he was touched.

"You…can never have me." He panted and somehow slid his body back. Orochimaru stepped up to the edge of the table and smiled down at him. He ran his bloody hands over Sasuke's stomach and down his shaft. He pulled the boy's body back and plunged into him so violently that Sasuke screamed in pain. He began to feel the man fill his body with unnecessary force. Orochimaru leaned over and placed his hands on the table as he thrusted into the broken body. He pounded harder this time and Sasuke couldn't hold back the screams of intense pressure.

He balled his weak fists and felt Orochimaru squeeze his hardened member. The man's pace picked up again and their bodies smacked against each other loudly. Sasuke could feel the blood running down the crack of his body. Something inside him was broken or ripped open. Orochimaru favored Sasuke penis and leaned down to lick the tip. He growled as he felt Sasuke clench against him in his climax. He jerked forward and bucked the boy harder. Sasuke pounded the table and knocked the back of his head against it.

Orochimaru tore into him once more and the pulled out and spilled all over Sasuke's stomach. The boy let loose his tears finally. He sniffled and covered his eyes with his arms. He was hurt, embarrassed and weak. He could still feel Orochimaru breathing on him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh…Sasuke…you are by far my best fuck ever. You're body is so...delicious." He licked some of the cum off Sasuke's stomach as he smiled.

"Shut-" He panted hard and inhaled. "-up." His nose was red and his tears fell to the sides of him on the glass. Orochimaru obliged as he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. He stretched and stepped back to look at the mess he made. He rubbed Sasuke's thigh and wet his lips.

"I'll be back again, Sasuke." He pulled the boy to his feet and laid a kiss on his cheek. "You're something special my dear Sasuke. You're brother doesn't deserve you." He nuzzled the boy and let him go. Sasuke fell to the floor and couldn't move. He watched Orochimaru walk out the door and gently close it.

Sasuke rolled over on his back and gritted his teeth. It had all happened so quickly. He didn't even want to remember it anymore. He wanted to get to the shower but his body wasn't going to let him just yet. He touched his legs, they were smeared in blood and it hurt to reach down to them. He laid back down on his stomach and stared at the door. He wanted to get out of sight before anyone came home but he wanted Itachi. He needed his brother.

* * *

Itachi waited for a half an hour but Sasuke never came to pick him up. He called Sasuke's phone twice but there was no answer each time. He tried to keep cool as he considered his options. He could wait a little longer or he could call Haku for a ride. Itachi was sitting on the curb just outside the parking lot when he decided to call Haku. He didn't really have a choice since he couldn't get a hold of Sasuke.

"Itachi, I'm at work what do you want?" Haku didn't sound irritated but he was trying to. Probably just doing it in front of his manager.

"I'm stranded." Itachi said, looking up and down the street.

"What? Where's you car?" Haku asked, and then took the phone away from his ear to shout '_I'm coming!_' to someone who was calling him.

"Sasuke has it." The Uchiha said. He seemed uneasy after actually saying Sasuke's name aloud. Now he was starting to feel like something was very wrong.

"Itachi you're going to have to give me more than your three word replies. I'm on the clock here. Now, You're stranded because Sasuke has your car right? Call him, where is the little bugger?"

"He had an interview earlier and he needed to car. He was supposed to pick me up over 45 minutes ago but he never came. I called but he hasn't answered. No one is picking up the phone at your house either. I don't think he's just running late. Something's wrong, I need you to come get me or send someone. It's not like Sasuke to be late." Itachi said.

"Wait a minute. How do you know it's not like him to be late? Did you just remember that? God! I don't know why I feel this is important but I can't get off of work now. We're in the middle of a rush." He paused and started talking to someone else. "Itachi hold on a second." Haku sounded like he was doing a lot of moving around. "Hey Sai! Take over for me, there's an emergency. Don't let Asuma know that I left." There was someone saying something back. "No my penis isn't going to be getting any action. God! You're disgusting." Haku picked up his phone again. "Okay I'm on my way. Downtown right?"

"Yeah, next to the courthouse."

"Alright, don't move I'm on my way." Haku hung up the phone and dashed out of the back door. He just knew he was going to get fired if he was caught leaving work, again.

* * *

Itachi jumped in the car with Haku and they took off. Haku wasn't driving unbelievably fast, like a bat out of hell but he was almost pushing 75 in a residential area. He looked over at Itachi once they were on the freeway where it was slightly safer to do his speeding.

"What's going on? You've got like ten minutes to explain." He was trying to pay attention to the road but Itachi was much more interesting since he actually had some emotion on his face today.

"I already told you." Itachi said, looking out the window like Sasuke normally did. He was a bit bothered by why he couldn't get a hold of the boy.

"I meant about you remembering things. It's not like we can say it's from the two of you spending time together. You treat him like he's got some contagious illness."  
Haku looked in his rear view mirror and changed lanes. "He's stressing himself out for you, ya know? I know it might seem really weird between the two of you but you used to really be in love with him at one time or another. Whether you believe it now or not, you could at least reciprocate some of the boy's feelings." He smiled for Itachi.

"I know I've been like that with him. It's not entirely on purpose, it's just that…" Itachi stopped and didn't continue. In all his years as being a secret agent he had never wanted to tell anyone about a mission, not even Sasuke. It was against the rules no matter what but right now he was confused.

"It's what? You know you can tell me. I'm not going to look at you any different." Haku put a hand on Itachi's thigh. "Maybe talking will help you remember." He tried.

"That's just it, I don't want to remember. I don't want these feelings I have for him. They seem wrong somehow. Like I know we're not meant to be together but I want him. I just, if I don't…what I'm trying to say is…dammit." Itachi whispered. Who was he kidding? He couldn't tell Haku anything like this.

"You have to do what's right by him if you actually do love him, err care about him. You can't just leave him floating in space, wondering if you'll ever go back to him. He deserves better." They finally go off the freeway and started down the street towards Caster Cove.

"I can't be with him, Haku. I just can't. I'll have to leave." He said slowly. He was almost sure that that's what he had to do.

"You can't, I'm not letting you leave him behind." Haku voiced loudly.

"I don't have a choice." Itachi said, trying to make sure he didn't upset himself.

"Yes you do. You always have a choice." Haku knew that Sasuke needed his brother. They were a wreck without each other.

"No I don't!" Itachi shouted, startling the boy.

"Why!" Haku shouted back.

"Because I'll kill him!" Itachi breathed heavily and Haku slammed on the breaks. He put the car in park and turned to Itachi. He grabbed him and started shaking him furiously.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? Are you planning to kill Sasuke?" Haku paused. "Did you kill Orochimaru, Itachi?" Everyone had been waiting to ask Itachi but it was like something taboo. The entire complex waited to ask but no one had guts. Now it was coming out and Haku couldn't wait anymore.

"I didn't kill Orochimaru." Itachi said looking directly in his eyes.

"How do you know that? You don't remember anything about Sasuke you could have killed him and not known. Itachi you're hiding something from me and I need to know otherwise I can't help you." His eyes were soft and he was pleading for an answer.

"I didn't kill him." He replied.

"How do you know? What happened in Sasuke room that night?"

"I didn't kill him…because he's still alive."

Haku let go of him and covered his mouth in a gasp. "Huh?" Haku's body began to shake as he turned around in his seat and put his hands back on the wheel. "No, y-your lying. I saw his body. H-he's dead. I'm sure I saw him dead." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I found out yesterday." Itachi started. "I woke up and had some kind of flashback but it was really hazy. He had a gun and I had mine. Just the two of us, in this small room staring at each other. He said something and I looked over at the empty bed, only it wasn't empty. Someone slept there but I couldn't see who. He threatened whoever was sleeping and I snapped. I pulled my trigger and caught him in the shoulder. The bullet flew threw his arm and broke the window. That's all I remember. After that night I woke up in a room and he was there. This was no dream. My partner was there, my ex partner. He told me that if I didn't kill the one called Sasuke he was going to kill both of us." Itachi slammed his head against the door for running his mouth.

"Dream, partner, kill Sasuke? I don't understand." Haku said slowly. He looked over at Itachi and the boy turned to look at him.

"I'm an under cover agent. I've been hiding a very important memory chip for two years now only I can't recall where exactly the chip is. My partner double crossed me and is now working for another agent, Orochimaru. Apparently Sasuke knows where the chip is. I'm supposed to kill him so that no one can find it. Or at least that's why I think they want him dead." He stopped for a moment. "Orochimaru could have gotten to him first." He finished. Haku just watched him. He didn't know whether to look away or ask more questions. He was completely in awe.

"With all this information you can't even remember who Sasuke is?" Haku asked. "There's no way they could have just erased him from your memory without disrupting all your other memories." He pointed out.

"That's the magic of the memory chip. It's used for missions to erase only certain things. There's one inside me, that's why I have this." Itachi unbuttoned his shirt and showed Haku the barely visible three-inch scar down his side. "Only, the one I have in me is different than the one I hid. The other one erases memories and keeps them to be replaced. It can be used to create memories as well, like a movie almost. If they get their hands on it, Japan will in a lot of trouble." Itachi didn't need to say anymore. Haku understood that they had to somehow save Sasuke and keep Orochimaru from getting the chip.

* * *

Itachi ran in the apartment with Haku behind him. They saw the blood on the carpet and a broken vase near the table. Haku gasped and started walking towards the kitchen, noticing the knife on the tile. Itachi diverted towards the bedroom. He pushed open Haku's room door and looked around. The room seemed spotless. He left and walked door the hall. He moved the bathroom door open and saw the bloody footprints and then a bloody tub.

He started to panic and the turned back into the hall, noticing the watery footprints on the carpet that were leading to the guestroom. He walked in and froze when he saw Sasuke huddled up in the corner with his knees to his chest. He was wrapped up in a blanket with his head down.

Itachi walked over and knelt down in front of Sasuke. The boy seemed to be oblivious to his presence. Itachi touched him carefully and Sasuke's head shot up. He began to breath hard as he panicked and tried to get away from Itachi's touch. He backed himself in a corner, panting furiously and looking around him like he was absolutely terrified of something.

"Sasuke calm down." Itachi tried again to get a hold of him but Sasuke's eye weld up with tears and tried to talk.

"You weren't here. He just…took me. He took everything I had and you weren't even here to save me. Where were you?! I needed you! …I needed you, Itachi." He wasn't crying yet but he was close. He tired to breathe easily but he kept coughing. His body was noticeably shaking and he was drenched. Itachi didn't know what to do. Haku stood behind him, nearly crying himself.

Itachi finally sat in front of him and pulled him into his lap. Sasuke struggled against him, too afraid to be touched by anyone but Itachi whispered softly in his ear. He took the wet blanket from around Sasuke's body and tossed it on the floor. Haku ran to get a dry one and came back as fast as he could. He helped Itachi wrapped Sasuke up and then he left the room, closing the door.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Itachi voice was his usually calm but it was also very reassuring. Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's shoulder and held onto this shirt as tight as he possibly could. He wasn't too afraid to cry now. He forced his body into Itachi's as much as he could, trying to hide himself from everything.

"Don't leave me Itachi. I won't ask you for your love anymore. I won't be such a burden. Just make it go away...just make it go away."

Itachi stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth. He was too late and someone he cared for had become a victim. He swayed slowly as he listened to Sasuke sob lightly. He really had no idea how to make the situation better. How could he tell Sasuke it was going to be alright?

"Sasuke, have I…failed you?"

* * *

**End Chapter VII**

REVIEW!


	8. Breathe the Air

AN- I'm Back! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters to cure boredom.

**Chapter VIII  
Breathe the Air**

(Part I)  
**I believe there's meaning, Itachi  
**

* * *

Sasuke didn't look back on high school often. In fact it was hardly on his mind except for the studies he had done. He didn't have much time to socialize. He was always too busy practicing for college prep courses or running off to night school with Itachi sometimes. He was limited on the friend count and that was probably okay. 

Friends would cut into his time with his brother and he didn't need that. Between studying, school, his best friend and Itachi he barely had time to himself though. Sasuke looked for solitude sometimes. He wanted to be alone so he could think. He would often drift off in class and think about the things that bothered him about getting older. Or about how he and his brother would survive alone. But mostly…he thought about spending the rest of his life with Itachi.

They could be together some day, he just knew it. He wanted to make sure that was going to happen. So he started showing Itachi that he cared about him differently. He would wait on him hand and foot even though Itachi would rather do things on his own. Sasuke would ask him to go out every once in awhile to a movie or to eat. He loved being out with Itachi where he could pretend they were a couple. They couldn't do the romantic stuff like holding hands but on occasion Itachi's hand would brush against his or he would playfully put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Those were the times when Sasuke felt closest to him. They would stay out for hours and just walk around the city. When it got really dark and there were fewer people around, Itachi would hold his hand and lead him around like he used to do when they were younger. Sasuke missed those days. He'd hoped that the two them moving to a smaller town would help but it turned out to be even harder now. Sasuke could barely get a second with his brother and they were hardly talking. Itachi was so far away from him that Sasuke was afraid they would be going their separated way soon.

To make matters worse Sasuke couldn't even remind him of those nights they had spent around town. Itachi didn't know him. It was like Sasuke didn't really know him either. He wanted to go back to Kantou and live in their crappy apartment and share their one room and be happy like he used to be. This situation right now wasn't working.

(Part II)  
**No, I believe there's nothing, Sasuke**

* * *

Itachi watched Sasuke sleep in Haku's bed. He felt angry and it was finally showing on his face. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke hadn't said anything for hours before he passed out. Itachi felt his heart beating against his chest faster and faster as he watched the boy sleep. He was definitely going to have to leave now. Sasuke was at risk and he was facing death if he himself didn't dispose of him. Itachi dropped his head and slowly started making his way out of the room. He couldn't stand to see the way Sasuke tossed and turned while he slept. It only reminded Itachi of how he hadn't been there to save him. 

Itachi ended up on the couch in the living room. Haku hadn't wasted a second to clean his apartment. He left everything spotless and then ran off to work, leaving Itachi to tend to Sasuke alone. –Something he didn't really know how to do.

He must have fallen asleep on the couch because when he woke up an hour had passed and Sasuke was standing in front of him. Itachi stared at him as he sat up and moved over so Sasuke could sit down. However, Sasuke didn't move. He had actually been standing there for awhile now. He was taking the quiet time as an advantage. How often did he actually get to watch Itachi sleep?

Neither of them said anything to the other. All the anger Itachi had been caring around seemed to be dissipating as he looked at Sasuke's face. He thought that maybe they were going to have conversation about what had happened to Sasuke earlier but to his surprise, Sasuke just walked out of the living room. Not a word was shared between them at all. Itachi watched him leave and then laid back down. There was a pain growing in his chest now. He felt horrible again. How was he going to fix this? Would Sasuke even talk to him again? Not that Itachi had been doing much either.

* * *

After Haku got home he had a bunch of company and Itachi wasn't feeling like he didn't want to be there. It was getting late so he grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door. Nobody asked where he was going or they just didn't see him leaving. He didn't care so he just kept his thoughts on more important things, like how he was either going to find that chip or disappear without Sasuke knowing. He was halfway down the stairs well when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around slightly and saw Sasuke at the top of the stairs. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm going with you." Sasuke said. He didn't wait for Itachi to say anything as he walked down the stairs and passed him. Itachi watched him walked passed. He stayed where he stood for a minute and then followed. What harm could possible befall them? He had questions to ask Sasuke anyway. Better now when they were alone. At least they were going to get some talking done.

They drove to a small cafe that seemed to be popular around town. They seated themselves in a booth near the front of the place and next to a window.

"There are some things I've been meaning to talk to you about." Itachi's voice wasn't threatening but he sounded like he was a little disturbed. Sasuke looked away, it was never good when Itachi had questions to ask him. He hoped this wasn't going to turn into anything big. He honestly didn't have the energy to argue.

"What?" Sasuke replied not too quickly.

"I went to see Tsunade earlier about our apartment. I'm sure you're ready to get out of Haku's place." He reached in his pocket and pulled out of piece of paper. "Something caught my eye while I was signing the release to go back in." He unfolded the paper and put it in front of Sasuke. "Why do we have the same last name?" He pointed at the page. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his heart beat heavily in his chest. He'd forgotten to clear that up and now he had no way of faking his way through this one.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, who was sitting back with his arms crossed. Sasuke didn't his best to put a smile on his face. He could still get out of this. He was just going to have to think about it for a minute and then-

"Well technically we don't." Sasuke folded his arms as well. "We only made it seem so when we moved in. Tsunade was being nosy about our relationship so we lied and told her we were married already." He leaned over the table. "It was your idea." Sasuke smirked and then sat back. It was hardly believable but what position was Itachi in to not believe it? He couldn't remember anything so he was just going to have to trust Sasuke.

"Anyway-" Sasuke picked up the papers and read through them. "-does this mean we can go back in the apartment now? I mean, not that I don't like Haku and everything but I really just…" He looked away and a blush crossed his cheeks. "I was hoping I could spend some time alone with you." He said slowly. Itachi raised his eyebrow and unfolded his arms. He was sure he hadn't heard correctly. If anything Sasuke should want to be resting, not trying to come on to him after such a day.

"You should be taking it easy. You had a long day and you didn't sleep very long. I'm sure we can find time to spend together this weekend." He watched as Sasuke put on a frown. "Don't you think it would be better if you-"

"I wasn't saying we should be physical. I literally meant I wanted to spend time with you. I told you earlier that I wasn't going to ask you to love me anymore. It's clear that you don't feel that way. I'm fine with it." He tried to play off the fact that he was hurt by changing the subject.

"I got the job I applied for by the way." He relaxed when the tension around them got lighter. "Only, I'm not so sure I want it anymore." He sighed heavily and leaned his head down on the table. "All this work just seems like its going to end up going nowhere for me. I don't even know what's going on anymore." He shrugged.

"You '_have_' wanted to do this for a long time. Maybe you should just go through with it." Itachi said as he sipped on a hot cup of coffee. Sasuke sat up and looked at him. He blinked a few times and then started to say something but it didn't come out before Itachi explained himself.

"Only for the passed day or so have I gotten to remember little details about you. Nothing important, just how you act sometimes. I thought it was better to keep it to myself but maybe you can help me remember." He put down his cup. "Sasuke…" He looked deep into the boy's eyes and Sasuke nodded as if to say, '_huh._' Itachi lifted up shit shirt slightly.

"Do you see this?" He asked. "You're going to have to reopen that wound and take out something that doesn't belong there." He watched as Sasuke mouth fell wide open. The boy seemed to be staring at his chest in a drooling sense or trying to understand what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke shook his head and tried to remember what the hell they were talking about. "What's not supposed to be there?" He leaned over the table and ran his finger over Itachi's healing skin. Sasuke frowned, he hadn't seen that scar there when he'd been with Itachi in the bath. How'd he miss something so important?

"I know why I can't remember you, Sasuke." Itachi was probably going to regret this but the faster he could get the chip out the quicker he could leave Konoha. "You took a prep course in high school on incision right? Can you open it back up?" Itachi asked. He had no idea how much Sasuke knew about this but he was Itachi's only way of getting that chip out.

"Not without the proper tools. I'll most likely hit an artery if I…" His words faded as he studied the work on Itachi's chest more carefully. "Who did this? They must have been really good. It's always messy to actually cut through the chest in the rib area. I'm surprised you're still not bleeding. That should have taken days to heal and I didn't even notice it the other day." Sasuke sat back. "What's going on Itachi? And since we're on the subject of weird things. Why is Orochimaru still alive?" The hate rattled in Sasuke's voice. He didn't want to admit to Itachi but the snake man hadn't really done any damage to his body. Not a lot anyway. Sasuke was fine. He could walk and that was a plus.

"We can't talk here. Don't look but the man at the table near the window by the door is following us. We'll have to discuss this at home." He said quietly as he dared to sip some more of his caffeine drink.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay."

"It was no problem, I had fun!" Haku smiled and waved like they were going out of town or something but in all actuality they were only standing in front of their door. Sasuke shook his head and stepped in his apartment without waving back. Itachi did the same, they'd both grown a little tired of Haku's continuos high spirits.

The two entered the house and caught the smell of fresh paint. Sasuke ignored the aroma as he walked down the hall and into his room. Itachi walked down the hall as if he could vaguely remember the place. He stopped at Sasuke's door and then looked down the hall towards the other room.

"We don't share a room?" Itachi asked, seeming confused. Sasuke turned around and shook his head. Itachi leaned against his door and stared at him. His question sort of made Sasuke's mood fall a bit. He stepped into the room and stood in front of the boy.

"Does it bother you?" Itachi asked softly. He put a hand on Sasuke shoulder and squeezed just a little. Sasuke tensed and looked away. How was he going to get out of this one? He wanted to just throw his arms around Itachi and rock with him for awhile but that was almost impossible now.

"Everything you do bothers me." Sasuke answered. He wasn't happy with anything his brother ever did. From constantly pushing him away to all those moments where they could have made love and Itachi had left him completely alone.

"Do you miss me? I mean the me I used to be?"

"You're the same." Sasuke breathed and turned his back to his brother. "You still won't touch me. I can't sleep with you. I don't ever know what you're thinking about." He sat on the bed. "You're virtually the same person." He laid back on his bed and Itachi sat next to him.

"I think that's the third time I've heard you say that I never touch you." He leaned over Sasuke and stared down at him. "I kissed you this morning. I held you while you slept. Isn't that enough?" Itachi had a feeling that it wasn't. He could feel Sasuke shifting under him in a confusing way. He touched the said of Sasuke's face and tried to calm him.

"When I don't have to ask for this, it'll be enough." Sasuke moved away from Itachi's touch. He was beginning to feel like everything he had been hoping for when Itachi lost his memory was all just for nothing. His lover was just as distant as his brother. He completely ignored the little space between them and sat up. While he was thinking about it-

"You still haven't explained why Orochimaru is alive. Or what the hell that thing is in your chest." He sort of raised his voice. He really wanted to know why the hell that man wasn't dead and why weird marks were just '_suddenly_' showing up on Itachi's body. The older Uchiha stood up and starting walking to Sasuke's window.

"Don't ignore me Itachi. You promised you would stop keeping things from me. I deserve to know why he's still walking around. If he was dead like he was supposed to be then…'_he would have never done that to me._' Sasuke finished his words off with a thought. He hated to admit that he'd been taken advantage of like that. He looked down at his body. He still felt sore, he still felt used…he still felt dirty.

"There are some things that I'm not ready to share with you yet." He gently closed the window that had been open. "I didn't kill Orochimaru like everyone thought I did. That wasn't even his body everyone saw upstairs. I mean, it _was_ him but most of the things everyone saw were just high tech holograms. Everyone living in this complex saw what they wanted to see." He didn't bother turning around to see the face Sasuke was making.

"When we moved in I planted hallucination gases in every corner of this place. That night that all this happened I set them off. Therefore, everyone thought they saw Orochimaru's dead body when al they truly saw was one of his victims."

"What? What were you doing with something like that? You're not telling me everything. You're just confusing me." Sasuke got off his bed and stood a few feet behind the older. Itachi finally turned around and stared at him.

"I told you. There are things you can't know yet." He stepped forward. "If you really want to know then you're going to have to help me get this thing out of my chest. Otherwise I won't be able to remember why this is going on either." He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "If we don't remove it, I'll forget everything eventually. I already can't remember you, soon…I'll forget myself." He pulled Sasuke into a hug. "I'll lose everything." He whispered.

Sasuke didn't hug him back. His arms remained at his side as he tried to accept the information. He didn't care that his heart was beating quickly and he didn't care that he felt afraid. He was more concerned with the fact that he actually had to, cut his brother open.

"I can't do this, Itachi." He pushed away, voice frantic and eyes trembling. "I'm not properly trained for this type of thing. I cut damage something? I'm not doing it. I refuse to put you in anymore danger!" He was practically shouting his last sentence. "…what if I lose you?" He whispered and dropped his head.

Itachi stepped up to him and lifted his chin. He titled his head to the side and slightly kissed Sasuke's lips.

"What if you don't?" He ran a stray hand through that raven hair and let his thumb touch the corner of Sasuke mouth as he leaned down and shocked him with another kiss. Sasuke lost his breath as he pushed up against Itachi in an effort to ask for a little more. But Itachi's kiss was left simple and he back away rather quickly.

He pulled off his shirt and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He helped the boy touch his chest gently. The wound that was hardly visible in the coffeehouse was now dark and it appeared to be a bruise that was spreading.

"It will only get worse." He looked up at Sasuke. "I promise to tell you everything once I've healed but right now, I just can't. Trust me, Sasuke." He pulled the boy close again. "Only you can do this. I trust you to save me…to save us." He felt Sasuke arms wrap around him. The younger nodded as he backed away and started going through his closet.

Sasuke pulled out a small case meant for glasses and then headed out then room and returned with several towels. He laid them on his bed and then pointed. Itachi obeyed and laid down on the towels. Sasuke crawled over him and then opened the case and laid out a few tools. He straddled Itachi's waist as he used a bottled of alcohol to sterilize the utensils. Itachi breathed below him, hoping he hadn't lost his mind.

Sasuke wiped the skin clean with alcohol and then stared at it for quite sometime. He used a small black felt-pen to draw little lines around the area to determine where he was going to make an opening. He made it slightly bigger than the previous incision, just in case what he was after was larger than he thought. Sasuke gulped as he took the scalpel in his hand. His hand shook as he looked down at Itachi.

"Don't be afraid." Itachi said as he let his head rest on the pillow and closed his eyes. He put his hands on Sasuke's thighs and gripped them just a little. Sasuke looked from Itachi's face to his chest.

"I can't do this." He said as his hands trembled. "Don't make me do this." He fell forward and hugged Itachi. "You're wrong. I can't do it." He squeezed tighter and Itachi held him back. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and spoken quietly.

"Be brave. If you can't do this for me then how do you expect to become a doctor? You'll have to pull yourself together so you can help me." He pushed Sasuke up and put a firm hand on his chest. "Stop telling me you can't and just do it." He narrowed his eyes. Sasuke put his head down as he took his previous position and leaned over. He slowly pushed his arm down and hoped the tool wouldn't slip as he got closer. Sweat dropped from his forehead and rolled down the side of his face. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to breathe. He was just about to break the skin with his hand started shaking again.

"I can't." He got off his brother and started to leave. Itachi grabbed him as he quickly sat up. He looked at Sasuke like he was desperate but the younger couldn't help but look away. He pulled his wrist from Itachi's grasp and hurried out the room with the scalpel still in his hand. Itachi didn't go after him. He just laid there on the bed. Sasuke would have to come back sooner or later. And when he realized Orochimaru was out there roaming freely, he wouldn't take long to return. Itachi could wait.

Sasuke left the apartment and ran down the stairwell to the first floor. He dropped the tool on the ground but he didn't stop running until he bumped into someone by accident. He backed up, half afraid it was Orochimaru again. He stumbled into a wall as the other person approached him.

"You must be Sasuke." The boy's voice was light and calm. He was standing next to someone who was very tall, the one Sasuke had run into. He didn't seem to be having a problem with the fact that the Uchiha had actually almost knocked him to the ground.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and corrected his posture, sensing he was in no real danger. "You are?" He folded his arms like he was some kind of '_big shot_' when he had just nearly died a little on the inside from being scared. The boy stepped closer and into the light. His hair was short and very dark. He was thin but the low cut shirt he was wearing revealed properly trained abs of steal.

"Sai." He said with just about as much emotion as Gaara always carried around. "You ran into Kimimaro." He leaned against the railing. "Where you headed in such a hurry?" He asked, looking Sasuke up and down. Kimimaro just stood silent. He had nothing to say and he wasn't much for conversations anyway.

Sasuke thought about the boy's question. Where exactly was he planning to go? It was late and he'd be damned if Orochimaru caught up to him again. The man did say he would be back for him right? What if he wanted another dose of Sasuke to tide him over for the night? Sasuke looked beyond the boys towards the parking lot. He wouldn't be safe out there but then again he couldn't go back upstairs to Itachi.

"Nowhere." Sasuke said. "Just came out for some air." Maybe that was really all he needed. He was just having trouble handling that fact that he got raped, Orochimaru was alive and that his brother had a gaping bruise that was growing bigger by the second. He just needed some air.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that snake walking around, would it?" Sai asked, still not really anything showing on his face. Sasuke frowned. So some of the people in the apartment had seen him. Maybe they'd even heard Sasuke screaming earlier.

"You saw him too?" He walked over to the stairs and sat down. Sai walked over and stood in front of him, Kimimaro not too far behind. Sai crossed his arms and nodded.

"I saw him go into Haku's apartment this morning. I listened at the door." He exhaled. "I don't know how he did it but he faked his death. We should all be on guard. You really shouldn't be out running around alone at night. He likes the dark." Sai whispered. Sasuke stood and started heading back up the stairs, a little freaked out by the other boy.

"I'll remember that." Sasuke disappeared to the second floor, leaving the two boys to talk among themselves. The Uchiha ran inside and closed the door. He slid down to the floor against it and brought his legs to his chest. He didn't want to remember what Orochimaru had done to him. He lowered is head and sighed. Now that he'd gotten his '_air_' he was going to have to go back in the room with is brother and fix him up.

Sasuke walked in his room but Itachi was no longer there. He had cleaned off Sasuke's bed and put away all the towels and utensils. Sasuke backed out of his room and walked down the hall to his brother's room.

"Itachi?" Sasuke pushed his door open and found the older Uchiha laying on his bed, staring at the wall with his arm hanging off the side of the mattress. He looked fatigued and seemed pale. Sasuke walked in and knelt down next to him. He wiped the sweat from Itachi's forehead and rolled him over on his back.

"What's going on with you? You were fine a minute ago." Sasuke raised one of Itachi's eyelids. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily. Sasuke leaned over him and pulled his shirt up. The bruise hadn't grown any bigger it didn't even look like he was getting any worse.

"Its internal." Itachi said quietly. "Five days and it will dissolve. That's what he told me when I woke up. I have three days left and I'll only get worse from here." He reached up and touched the top of Sasuke's head. "I'm leaving before that happens."

Sasuke backed away. "What? You're leaving? Where?" He leaned over and shook Itachi. "You can't go anywhere like this! You're…you're dying." Sasuke eyes were watering. He was going to lose Itachi because he had been such a pansy. Itachi tried to sit up but Sasuke pushed him back down.

"If I can get this thing out, are you still going to leave?" His eyes were big and he wanted an answer. If he had to dig his hand inside Itachi's chest and rip the thing out then he would if that meant that Itachi would never leave him. How was he supposed to survive himself if it came to that?

"If it's gone I won't have a reason to leave. I'll remember you again, isn't that what you want, Sasuke?" He closed his eyes and turned away to cough a few times. His eyes were growing dark rings and his face was only getting more pale. Sasuke didn't answer. He got up and went to his room for his tools. He brought some towels with him and got ready to start the process again.

He rolled Itachi on his side and placed the cloths under him. Sasuke hovered over him and leaned down. He used a smaller towel to put on Itachi's head and then covered his brother's eyes with his hand.

"I love you." Sasuke's lips landed softly over Itachi's. He pulled away and kept his hand over his brother's eyes as he backed up. He transferred the towel and made it like a blindfold before he got to work. Itachi took a deep breath as he tried to relax. His body was sweating and this was going to make it harder for Sasuke to cut in a straight line.

The younger placed his knife on Itachi's skin and slowly took it across the mark he had made earlier. Itachi winced at first but then he stayed completely still, aside from his fingers than kept gripping and unclenching on Sasuke's thighs. The boy cut deeper and blood started to pour. He got passed the area that had barely healed and spread the skin apart. The muscle in Itachi's body was turning blue and purple.

Sasuke cut just a little more and grabbed the pair of scissors he had with him. He clipped away the skin and then gently forced them into the slit he had made. Itachi gripped him tighter and he tried to stop himself from coughing. Sasuke pushed the scissors deeper and then hit something like metal. He opened his eyes wide and then tried to grab it with the scalpel and the scissors combined.

Itachi growled in pain as Sasuke pulled the piece from inside him. He looked at the small thing. It was no bigger than a thumbtack. Itachi's chest was heaving now and the blood was still spilling. Sasuke dabbed it up as he stuck the chip into Itachi's hand.

"Don't move. If I don't sew this up now you'll get infected." Sasuke pulled a spool of thick thread from his pocket and attached it to a needled. He pinched Itachi's skin together with one hand and then forced the needled through his skin. The older took a deep breath and then exhaled. He kept doing that as Sasuke worked as fast as he could but this was nothing to play around with. If he didn't get this right it would reopen and Itachi would be in danger.

Sasuke was doing the best he could now. The blood was still showing up, covering his shaky hands and made it harder for him to see. He got to the last part he needed to stitch and bit the tread off as he tied it closed. He dropped everything and picked up the towel to clean up the blood. Then he got up and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with cold water.

When he came back Itachi hadn't moved. Sasuke poured some of the water on his chest and wiped him down. Then he sat Itachi up and gave him the cup.

"You're going to need to drink at least some of that. Hopefully I can find an ace bandages to wrap you in." He started to turn away and Itachi grabbed his arm. Sasuke looked down at him and then knelt down beside the bed again.

"Thank you." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him. They moved away from each other and Sasuke looked away. He got up from where he was and laid a folded towel over Itachi's chest.

"Just sleep for awhile okay. I'll look for some gauss or something." Sasuke walked out and closed the door. Itachi stared at the door. He didn't know what had just happened. Wasn't he giving Sasuke what he wanted?

* * *

Its was reaching 3am when Itachi made his way down the hall and knocked on Sasuke's door. The boy had never come back in his room and Itachi worried himself since he's only slept for about an hour and spent the next three staring in the darkness, waiting for Sasuke to come back. 

Itachi was fully clothed and he was carrying a backpack over his shoulder. He was wearing a jacket and his keys were firmly locked in his hand. Sasuke opened the door rubbing one of his eyes. It didn't take him long to notice that Itachi looked like he was going somewhere.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Sasuke looked him up and down and then stepped out his room. Itachi dropped his backpack and put his arms around Sasuke. The boy hugged him back –careful not to put him in any pain.

"I have to leave, Sasuke." He kissed the top of Sasuke's head. They stayed like that and held each other. Sasuke had so many things to say. He wanted to know why and he would have just rather they forget all of this. Instead he just cried. He couldn't help it anymore. He didn't care if it made him weak. What was he supposed to do with Itachi not there with him? His heart raced in his chest and he squeezed tighter.

"Don't cry Sasuke. I love you too." Itachi whispered. "That's what you wanted from me earlier and I couldn't see that. I could have left without saying goodbye but I had to tell you that. Now I don't know what I'm doing but…" He pushed away from his lover and looked into his eyes. "Leave with me Sasuke. I know I'm in love with you and I can't…I won't leave you behind." He pushed Sasuke up against the wall and caught him by surprise with a firm kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and then pulled him off the wall and pressed him up against it again. His tongue slipped passed his lips and curled into Sasuke's warm mouth. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair and forced their lips together harder. His body welcomed Itachi's force as their hips connected and their tongues fought each other.

Out of breath, Sasuke turned away and Itachi leaned his head on the wall behind his lover. Sasuke looked up at him and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. He brought the older into a hug and held him again.

"Itachi…" Sasuke tried to get his attention. He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming this time. "Could you…tell me again?" He whispered into his brother's ear. Itachi smiled as he rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you, Sasuke."

* * *

**End Chapter VIII**

Is that the end of the story?  
Yes!  
No!…jk jk jk! Hahahaha…be back tomorrow.  
This is the last chapter before the new ones start on Sunday.

-Nik


	9. Brothers On A Hotel Bed

AN-Alright, last one before chapter 10. Sorry i was away for the weekend couldn't get this one up. Anyway, chapter 10 is scaring me to death and i'm having SO much trouble. So enjoy this last one cause chapter 10 is on postpone, again. Sorries! Just give me a week. I'm preggers and the baby is kicking my mental ass.

Disclaimer: I'm just using Naruto characters for the duration of this story.  
Warning: May contain sexual content. Or rather: Will contain sexual content.  
Credit info: Most of the boy shmex in here goes to the credit of one of my readers. I requested a collaboration and she helped out.

**Chapter IX  
Brothers On A Hotel Bed**

* * *

(Part I)  
**The fate of night, Itachi**

There was nothing like sleeping in his brother's arms. Sasuke remembered how much that had comforted him. He adored the way Itachi's arms felt around his body when he would accidentally roll over and hold him. Sasuke used to pretend that Itachi knew exactly what he was doing, grabbing him and smelling his hair deeply. He would tell himself that Itachi loved him. That he just needed time to admit it and then they could sleep together and Sasuke could return his embrace.

Sasuke waited for years and years for that day. He would even touch Itachi at night when they shared a bed. Silently begging him to cover him in his warmth. It made him happy when Itachi's sleeping body would roll over and grasp him in a firm hold. This made it easier for Sasuke to sleep.

Then came the day when they moved and Sasuke was forced to forever forget what it was like when his brother would hold him in those strong arms and breathe down his neck. He had snuck in Itachi's room once or twice after that. Jumping into his bed and laying there while Itachi slept uninterrupted. Eventually Itachi caught him and made him stop his nightly trips to sanity.

Sasuke learned to sleep on his own after that but it was never the same. He'd grown up with Itachi laying next to him, keeping him warm and safe. He yearned for that kind of intimacy with his brother again. He prayed nearly every night that Itachi would come to his senses and maybe come lay with him. All he got were those nights when they would watch late night movies and Itachi would unknowingly put his arm behind the couch and then let it fall around Sasuke's neck.

Those nights gave Sasuke hope and he would soon be rewarded for being so patient. He just had to stick it out and wait a little longer. He was no fool, Itachi knew what he was doing half the time. Touching him accidentally, showering together to save water. Sasuke knew what his brother was hinting. He was so close and Itachi would give into him one day. That was how he fell asleep now, knowing he could have the love of his brother again one day.

* * *

(Part II)  
**The night of fate, Sasuke**

There he was, lying on the bed with his eyes closed and his breathing normal. His arms were under his pillow and he was facing away from the wall, sleeping so still and so peaceful. Itachi was sitting in a chair near the door watching him closely. They had been driving for the passed day and a half. Sasuke had been tired and Itachi was having trouble breathing so they stopped and rented a small room with just one bed. Sasuke had fallen asleep in the car so by the time they walked inside he just fell on the bed.

Itachi hadn't made it to the bed. He almost refused to lay down next to Sasuke. He was having all these memories flood in and he didn't know where his emotions for Sasuke had run off. It was almost as if they had never existed. He wanted to lay next to Sasuke and hold him but over all, his chest was hurting. The pain was indescribable when he tried to breathe freely. He would be forced to hunch over and hold close the wound so he could take a deep breath every once in awhile. It was taking all his energy just to inhale. If he were to lay with Sasuke then he knew he would want to touch him. He couldn't be sure that he wouldn't reopen the stitches if his breathing got out of control.

He leaned on his hand as Sasuke turned over and laid on his back. He raised one of his knees and rested a hand on his stomach as his eyelids lifted. Itachi stayed still as he watched the boy sit up and look at him. The sweat running down Sasuke's neck was indicating that he probably wasn't sleeping very well because he was hot.

"How long has it been?" Sasuke yawned and fingered through his tangled hair. He swung his legs off the bed and got up. Itachi closed his eyes as Sasuke pulled his shirt off and wiped down his sweaty body. Itachi breathed heavily as his heart began to pace faster. He opened his eyes as Sasuke complained about the heat and looked around on the floor for his backpack.

This was the first time Itachi had really gotten a good look at Sasuke's body. His eyes roamed over the boy's chest. He had muscles in all the right places and when he reached his arms up to stretch-

"Two hours." Itachi looked down so he wouldn't be tempted to stand and '_help_' Sasuke get back on the bed. The boy reached in his bag and pulled out a fresh shirt but Itachi had stood up by then. He walked over to Sasuke and stopped him from putting his shirt on. He gave Itachi a confusing look but as soon as he was about to say something, Itachi grabbed his hips and roughly shoved him into the bathroom door.

He towered over Sasuke and breathed down his neck. He clenched his jaw as a familiar pain passed through his lower region. He looked down at boy and searched his eyes. Surely Sasuke knew what he wanted, they were finally alone and in a hotel. He rested his forehead against Sasuke's and they blinked at each other.

Sasuke could feel an ache in his body building up. It was like he could feel everything Orochimaru had done to him coming back up to the surface. He swallowed as Itachi touched his lips with his thumb. He didn't even say a word as their lips fell against each other. Sasuke inhaled deeply and Itachi pushed against him even more. His insides were hurting. This didn't feel like it was supposed to feel. He wasn't in that good kind of pain that he wanted to feel when his brother held him.

Sasuke turned away from their kiss but Itachi just thought he was being playful. He licked Sasuke's neck lightly as his let his body slide down and kissed his chest. The boy's body was so warm against his lips and the softness of his skin made Itachi lick him and kiss him hungrily. Sasuke's hands shook as he reached up to put his fingers in Itachi's hair. His body rattled as Itachi moved farther down, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off his pants. He closed his eyes and turned his head when his brother unzipped his pants.

Itachi's head rested on Sasuke's stomach as he slid the boy's pants down to his ankles. Sasuke took a deep breath when Itachi's hand ran up his creamy thighs. The heat from the room finally got to Itachi and he moved back to take of his shirt. He stood and felt Sasuke's chest with his. Sasuke looked away, embarrassed, as he stood in only his boxers with a visible bulge.

Itachi ignored Sasuke's discomfort as he felt along the boy's body. His hand roamed everywhere, touching everything. Sasuke absently stepped out of his pants as Itachi's hands graced his body. The elder raven licked down Sasuke's neck to his nipple. Itachi nipped gently on the little nub of flesh, then soothed it with his tongue. Sasuke failed to stifle a moan, which compelled Itachi to treat its opposite the same way. He moved back to tower over Sasuke and made eye contact, pleading slightly.

"Sasuke, do you want this?" His voice was soft and made the smaller boy tremble. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted at that point. His body was still overrun by painful memories of Orochimaru. He couldn't lie about being afraid to do this so early after he'd been taken forcefully. Itachi lifted Sasuke's fallen head and kissed him between his eyes.

"Make me…forget what he did, Itachi. Please." Sasuke leaned up and sealed their lips together in an intense kiss. Yes, this was the feeling he wanted, the one he'd been waiting for since they had made love such a long time ago. Itachi pressed against him, causing him to release a moan as their lips parted. He nodded lightly and rubbed his thumb over Sasuke's lips as the boy shivered.

Itachi tugged on Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the bed. They stood and stared again until Itachi pushed him back and he flopped gracelessly onto the mattress with Itachi on top of him. Sasuke nuzzled his brother's throat and arched up into him. The elder took a deep breath then ground his hips into his little lover's.

Sasuke's moan was meek as he wrapped his arms around his brother. He didn't want Itachi to know just how much he really wanted this to happen between them. Itachi kissed Sasuke again, his hands traveling down his sides, trying to drive them closer together. He pulled back and looked down at the one he would soon confess his love for in an intimate fashion; lips slightly parted, eyes glazed over with lust, face flushed a perfect pink, and his hair a tousled mess. Itachi brought one of Sasuke's perfect fingers to his lips and sucked gently.

"Lube?" Itachi asked as he slid Sasuke's finger in and out of his mouth, daring the younger to moan louder.

"W-we don't have any." Sasuke managed to get out around his gasping breath. Why would they? This had never actually been planned in the first place. Itachi sat up and pulled Sasuke to him, making the boy straddled his waist.

"That's fine." He whispered into his lover's ear. He took the time to appreciate Sasuke's naked body in his lap and then rubbed his thighs. "Lay down, Sasuke." He said licking the rim of Sasuke's ear as he whispered. Sasuke obliged and laid back down, taking a deep breath as he let his legs fall open. He was embarrassed but he never took his eyes off his brother and the older never let his eyes stray from Sasuke's.

Itachi marveled at Sasuke's exposed body and leaned forward on his hands and knees. His cheek rested against the boy's creamy thigh and he smelled the skin, licking it lightly. Sasuke sucked in his stomach as if it was going to make the ripple of feelings dissipate. Itachi moved lower, his face just inches from taking Sasuke's erected cock into the depths of his throat.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he waited. He was becoming impatient with the way Itachi was playing but he adored the bits of attention he was getting.

Itachi descended and captured Sasuke into his mouth without warning. The boy's stomach hitched and he sprang forward unexpectedly. He grabbed Itachi's hair with both hands and tried to calm his breathing. He moaned softly as his brother took no notice of his utter humiliation for what they were doing.

Itachi's tongue flicked against Sasuke's member. He sucked harder now, enjoying the way Sasuke's body had matured. He couldn't remember the first time he had done this with Sasuke but he knew this felt so much better. Sasuke was older now, his body was older now. He couldn't stop himself from placing a hand at the base of Sasuke's cock and pumping him gently as his mouth inhaled its tip.

Sasuke tossed his head back and gripped Itachi's hair tighter. Last time they had done this he was so inexperienced that he'd cum just minutes after Itachi started. He was determined to hold out this time. He rocked back and forth as he bit his bottom lip and whimpered from the sensation.

Itachi groaned from in between Sasuke's legs, reaching down inside his own pants to touch himself. Sasuke watched his brother's hand moving in and out of his pants and it just made the pressure inside him peak. Sasuke leaned forward and his stomach met the top of Itachi's head. He called out Itachi's name as he bucked against the elder's jaws and came quickly.

"Oh God…" He cried as his body emptied itself into his brother's warm mouth. Sasuke panted and sweat ran down his forehead as he began to fall back from the compression. Itachi raised himself quickly and caught Sasuke in his arms. The boy's eyes were gleaming with a satisfied look and he smiled softly.

Itachi moved back to Sasuke's side and licked a thin strip from ear to shoulder. Sasuke's legs fell open around Itachi again and he whimpered slightly at his brother. Itachi took the hint and wondered if he could go this far with Sasuke so soon. He moved back in between Sasuke's legs and slid out of his own pants, finally.

After wiping up the cum off Sasuke's thighs and spreading some onto his fingers, Itachi lowered his hand and ran one finger down the crack of Sasuke's firm ass. At the prompting of another whimper, Itachi moved his finger to Sasuke's puckered entrance. Itachi worked the single digit in passed the tight ring of muscles.

Sasuke moaned and bit down on his brother's shoulder. Itachi, in turn, kissed the boy roughly as he pumped the finger in and out of Sasuke's ass. Itachi added another finger when he felt the passage around his finger loosen. Sasuke arched his back, almost trying to fight to get away instead of trying to enjoy it.

With two fingers buried into his lover's opening, Itachi raised himself higher and looked down at Sasuke who winced slightly as Itachi scissored his fingers. Itachi added another finger and licked Sasuke's neck, silently asking him to relax.

Sasuke slowly started to unclench his butt-muscles one at a time. When he was relaxed, Itachi moved all three fingers in his little body, searching against the walls for the magic little bundle of nerves. Sasuke let out a loud moan and Itachi pushed at his prostate again.

Itachi's neglected cock chose that time to throb painfully and he reached for it. Once his cock was sufficiently covered in Sasuke's sticky coating, he moved and positioned the blunt tip at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke groused and his eyes screwed shut, thighs clamping tightly to Itachi's hip, stilling his movement.

Itachi looked at the boy with concerned eyes. Sasuke's hands flew to his chest and tried to push him away. Itachi carefully fought him down and pinned him to the bed. He watched closely as Sasuke's body shook under him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke talk to me." Itachi leaned in as close as he could, wrapping his arms around his beloved. He almost felt ashamed for what he was doing now. He wanted Sasuke, he couldn't deny that but he didn't want for the boy to be regretting what would happen between them.

Sasuke started to whimper Itachi's name, then screamed, "No Orochimaru, not again! You can't make me! Itachi!" He cried out, trying to gather his brother in his arms so that he could protect himself from the memory of that horrible day. Itachi leaned into him and held tight so Sasuke would know he was safe with him and they were miles away from anything that could harm him.

"I'm right here Sasuke, I've got you." Sasuke's eyes flew open at his brother's voice and he clung to him like his life depended on it, and at the moment, it just might. He braved not to sob before his brother made love to him. He wanted this just as much as he ever had. He needed to try harder to push that wretched man out of his thoughts so he and Itachi could finally be happy.

"Please Itachi, I can't take the memories of it anymore…help me." He sniffled but he didn't dare let a single tear pass through his eyes. He wasn't going to let Itachi see him cry this time. Itachi nodded and laid Sasuke back on the bed, making sure that Sasuke's eyes were on him the whole time and he knew where he was. He knew it hadn't been his fault the Sasuke was raped but he blamed himself anyway. He could have been there or he could have killed the man before then, but he was too weak.

Itachi positioned himself again and looked at Sasuke, waiting. Getting a nod he gently pushed into his little Sasuke's ass. The boy's eyes fluttered, but they stayed open. He let out a small whimper as Itachi seated himself fully and waited for Sasuke to get used to the feeling of being entered.

Pain kept spiking up his back, but he ignored it and focused on the fact that it was Itachi within him. Sasuke rocked his hips against Itachi's, ready. Itachi pulled out slightly and moved in slowly. His body didn't want to wait anymore but for Sasuke's sake he kept himself at a steady pace, trying his best not to ram the poor boy's frail body like he wanted to.

Itachi watched Sasuke's face as he moved, his thrust getting deeper, but still slow and gentle. Leaning down, Itachi kissed Sasuke who returned the kiss eagerly. Both boys smirked and their hips moved in perfect sync. Itachi lowered a hand and started to stroke Sasuke's cock firmly. Sasuke moaned and panted, feeling his release coming quickly.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's thighs tighten against his sides and knew that the boy's release was coming, his not far behind. Sasuke arched his back and his cum shot out of him, over both of their chests and Sasuke's eyes stayed open the whole time.

Between watching Sasuke cum, the look in those dark eyes and the constriction of the passage around his cock, Itachi moaned and kissed Sasuke as he released deep inside him. They panted and stared at one another. Itachi wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of Sasuke yet, but he moved in exhaustion.

Itachi pulled out and flopped down on the side of Sasuke. Sasuke took the corner of one of the blankets and wiped the cum off him and Itachi, then threw it on the floor. He grabbed the edge of another blanket and threw over the both of them.

Itachi reached out for Sasuke. Finding him, he pulled the smaller boy to him and Sasuke curled into his side, head resting on Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi," Sasuke yawned, "I…love you nii-san." Sasuke said lightly. He was so happy to be in his brother's arms that he didn't feel the tense sensation of Itachi's body. Itachi stared up at the ceiling.

Sometime later, Itachi finally responded to Sasuke's statement, "Yeah, I know." He whispered. He laid his head on Sasuke's and took a deep breath. He couldn't wait anymore. He had some explaining to do now. Itachi inhaled and held his-

"Sasuke." He began softly. "We're brothers…aren't we?" Itachi's eyes were full and he didn't look like he could even believe what was happening anymore. He was calm while Sasuke moved out of his arms with shock in his eyes. He sat up and turned his back to Itachi. 

"You lied to me." Itachi didn't know how exactly he knew to say all these things but memories were flooding him again. "Why?" He asked, trying to get Sasuke to look at him again but it didn't work.

"I love you." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "And you won't have me. I did what I had to do so that you would understand that it '_is_' okay for us to be this way. I had to prove to you that you feel the same way I do. I never imagined it would got this far." He put his head in head in his hands.

"You used me." Itachi sat up and put a hand a Sasuke's back.

"It wasn't intentional!" Sasuke turned around and pushed him back on the bed. He laid on top of Itachi with their hips touching again. "How could you be angry with me?! I only did what you were afraid to do." He had his palms on Itachi's chest and he was pressing down without knowing. Itachi winced and slightly closed one of his eyes. Sasuke immediately jumped off him when he noticed what he was doing.

Luckily just a little of Itachi's blood was passing through the reopened wound. Sasuke hid himself under the sheets and put the pillow over his head. Itachi laid there for a moment as he tried to think about their situation.

"You should have told me, Sasuke." He pulled the sheets back and laid on top of his brother. His hips laid on Sasuke's backside and he leaned his chin on Sasuke's head as he interlocked their fingers in front of them.

"I knew you wouldn't have approved." Sasuke turned his head to the side. "You've always been like that. Running away from me, telling me you don't love me. It wasn't fair." He pushed Itachi off of him and they both sat up staring at each other. The older touched the side of Sasuke's face.

"I apologize then. I still can't remember everything but I know I've been lying to you too." He moved closer. "I've loved you for a long time. Just because my mind changed doesn't mean my body did. I knew exactly how I felt about you that day in the bathtub. It just…felt wrong, so I stopped it." He kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head to the side and Itachi kissed his neck lightly. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and covered Sasuke's eyes with his hand, imitating what Sasuke had done to him the other day.

"I don't care what we are. I don't care that you're my brother, I still love you the same." He gave Sasuke a small kiss on his shivering lips. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that." He pulled away from the boy. Sasuke's eyes were closed but when he opened them they were red. The tears begged to leave and run down his face but he just shook them away. He had Itachi confessing everything he'd ever wanted him to, he just wanted to enjoy it.

He looked in Itachi's eyes, they weren't like they used to be. They were soft and his lips held the tinge of a small smile. Sasuke hadn't seen him look so peaceful in years. It reminded him of when they were young. Somehow that little smile had disappeared but he'd brought it back. Itachi was smiling because he loved his brother and he couldn't hide it anymore.

Sasuke almost didn't recognize him. They were both finally content with what the other meant to them. Sasuke smiled to himself as he laid back down and reached for him. Itachi laid his head down on Sasuke's chest and the younger combed through his hair softly. They were just going to lay like that for the rest of their lives. They were safe now. Konoha was behind them and their love was the only thing in front of them.

They could go anywhere now. No one had to know what they were to each other. It didn't matter that they were in love anymore. The world meant nothing to them now. They were just two brothers on a hotel bed.

* * *

Itachi stood at the foot of the bed a few hours later. It was dark out by now and it dared to rain. He was fully clothed with his keys in his hand. He jingled them slightly but Sasuke didn't wake up. He must have been very tired. Itachi couldn't really blame him. They'd had a long day. He took a deep breath and laid the keys on the nightstand. Maybe he was just going to go for a walk, and not come back. He could leave the car with Sasuke. He would need it to get back home, or somewhere safe. Itachi watched him closely, thinking he should kiss his brother…his lover goodbye. He never did it and he walked out of the hotel room just a simple as that, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke sat up in the darkness of his room and reached for Itachi's body. He felt he was alone in the bed and looked around, worried for a reason he didn't know. 

"Itachi…" He called, sensing that the entire room was empty. '_Itachi…_' Sasuke reached for the lamp next to his bed and saw that Itachi's clothes and bag were gone. His heart raced as he got out of the bed and pulled his pants on, heading over to the door. He pulled it open swiftly and stared out into the beating rain. It thundered and the rain was so thick he couldn't see.

"Itachi." Sasuke said again, stepping outside and having the water hit his back like sharp pricks. He wandered out into the parking lot barefoot and called his brother again. His breathing had picked up and he was going dizzy now. He spotted the car where Itachi had left it. Sasuke walked over to it, hoping his brother was sitting inside.

He wiped down the window and looked inside. He beat on the glass when he found the car empty, just like his bed and his room.

'_He didn't leave me. He didn't leave me! Oh God…he couldn't have left me here!'_ Sasuke stood near the car and dropped to his knees in the water. "Itachi!" He cried now, he'd been left behind. He slammed his fists into the ground and screamed his brother's name again and again. He screamed because he couldn't bear the pain. He screamed because he was heartbroken. He screamed because Itachi had promised to love him. Now, he was alone again.

Sasuke stood slowly and stared up at the sky. The rain came down on his face and mixed with his tears. Had Itachi lied to him when he said he loved him finally? How could he just leave him alone like this?

"W-why? Why'd you leave me? Am I not enough for you?!" Sasuke was still shouting into the emptiness of the parking lot. "Itachi…" He sobbed slowly as he stumbled back to the room and stood in the doorway, dripping on everything. He was crying so hard that he could barely breathe. He fell on the bed and screamed again, tugging painfully at his hair and tossing around.

"…you promised." Sasuke looked up, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were red and his face was the same color. He wasn't in the least bit angry. He was just overwhelmed by loneliness. He wanted Itachi so bad he could feel him. He felt walls he'd built tearing down inside him. How was he going to survive with no one to guide him?

He was so weak without his brother around. He was literally breaking in pieces trying to grasp his loss. He felt like Itachi was so far away. He wouldn't be coming back this time, Sasuke could feel it. He was losing touch without someone to hold him.

Sasuke rolled over on the bed that was now just as soaked as he was. He looked up at the dresser, ready to turn the light off and wallow in the darkness when he found a small note. He grabbed it up fast, expecting to read that Itachi had just left for a walk. He would be back, Sasuke had faith.

_Brother…_

_We were together for an eternity. I still want to hold you Sasuke. I can still feel you but I must leave you now. You'll have to understand that no matter how much you mean to me, I can't save you by staying. I thought maybe I could but you're in danger with me here._

_Think about us as we were in each other's arms. If you wait I'll come back to you someday. You'll have to leave this world but we'll be together again, I promise you._

_Close your eyes Sasuke, I'm right here._

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter IX**

-Season two starts in a week! Yay!  
Review please!  
I can't write if i don't know people are reading!  
Thanks to you who are reviewing!  
The title comes from a _Death Cab For Cutie_ song. "Brothers On A Hotel Bed"

-Nik


End file.
